Boiling Point
by Satyrykal
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there's no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.
1. 1 - Spark

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Spark - /spärk/ - Noun. A luminous disruptive electrical discharge of very short duration between two separated conductors_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was not an idiot.

Sure, he was hard headed and hyperactive to a fault. He could be childish, whiny, and brash. He was often oblivious to basic social norms - but he blamed that on his lack of human contact as a kid. There was a part of him that had always been a bit wild, and he saw no reason whatsoever to change that.

So when the waitress at lunch batted her lashes at him, and brought them a free fish for Happy, he knew exactly what was happening. Well… okay, it might have taken a little longer than that, but that was only because he'd had his eyes glued to the menu as he salivated over the different options. Lisanna had recommended the small curry shop in the tiny coastal village where he and Lucy had finished their latest job.

The server gently placed the steaming bowl in front of him with a flirtatious smile.

"Let me know if you need anything else, sugar." She winked, jutting her hip out to rest her tray against it. As she walked away, her short skirt swished back and forth with a bit more zest than strictly necessary. His attention was brought back to his table when he heard someone clear their throat loudly in annoyance.

Chopsticks already in hand, he glanced curiously at the blonde sitting across from him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, fingers tapping against the skin of her forearm as she glared at him. Shoveling food into his mouth, he just raised his eyebrow at her.

"You were staring at that redhead's _ass_ , you perv." She accused, pointing the prongs her fork in his direction. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, having let down the golden locks for the day. Natsu caught the motion and absently noted how long it had gotten over the last few years. Swallowing, he shifted so he could see the counter behind him.

"She had red hair? Cool." He spotted the woman jotting down someone else's order on her notepad, and her braid was indeed a few shades lighter than Erza's. With a grin, he leaned his elbow against the table as Happy laughed between them.

"Don't worry Lushi, your butt is way bigger!" The blue exceed piped up unhelpfully. Lucy smacked the top of his head, gritting her teeth.

"Shut it, you stupid cat! Stop implying I'm fat!" She bit out peevishly, but Natsu could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew she loved the little fur ball almost as much as he did.

"Wahhhh, Natsu! Lushi's being mean to me!" The cat cried big crocodile tears as he attached himself to his foster father's coral locks. The woman in question just squinted at him from her seat, mumbling to herself under her breath.

"I'll show you being mean…" She huffed, stabbing at her curry menacingly. Natsu just snorted, not bothering to figure out what was wrong. After all, Lucy _was_ a weirdo. Instead, he steered the conversation in another direction.

"I can't believe they paid us 150,000 jewels for that job, even Ice Breath could have done it in his sleep." Natsu laughed. "When they said there was a monster in town, I guess I thought it would be a challenge."

Lucy giggled, seeming to have settled down. "I like how you say that as if Gray's some sort of weakling. He gives you a run for your money half the time." She pointed out. It was no secret that their little team had grown astronomically in strength since she originally joined Fairy Tail. Even then, Gray and Natsu had been S-class in all but name.

Hearing that, her pink haired partner choked on his food, his dark eyes narrowing. "You take that back! There's no way Frosty could ever beat me!"

Lucy and Happy looked at each other slyly, they knew just how to get under the dragon slayer's skin.

"Then why was Gray sitting on you while you were unconscious in your last fight?" Happy questioned, his big dark orbs deceptively innocent. Lucy's mouth turned up in amusement as they watched Natsu sputter angrily to come up with an excuse. She remembered that one, it had happened shortly before they left for their current mission. Though to be fair, Happy was omitting some details.

"That's because of _Juvia_! She went full on psychopath on me. How was I supposed to know I was interrupting their 760th something day anniversary? I just wanted a cookie!" He yelped, drawing the eyes of the other patrons of the restaurant. Even their coquettish waitress looked surprised over the sudden outburst.

Lucy and Happy managed to blink twice before bursting into a fit of laughter, tears brimming at the corner of their eyes. They ignored his complaints, leaving the pinkette muttering to himself as he stuffed rice down his gullet. At least the curry was spicy...

They sat there a while longer, complaining about the mission and deciding what to do with their reward money. Though honestly, he knew anything Lucy had left after paying rent would go towards her ridiculously large wardrobe. She'd been gushing over the new Heart Kreuz line for weeks - studiously ignoring his attempts to change the subject.

He'd been doing an impression of the Gajeel when Lucy's giggles faded and the corners of her lips pulled own. Natsu paused, noticing her focus was on something behind him. He tensed momentarily until he saw Happy still munching on a fish, unperturbed by whatever had caught their partner's attention. He glanced up when a shadow fell across their table.

Hand resting on the curve of her waist, the waitress batted her lashes as she tried and failed to give her red painted lips a little pout. Natsu thought she looked a little like a duck, but figured she was going for seductive. _Mavis knows_ how many times he'd seen Lucy try something similar to get an extra scoop of ice cream at the parlor back in Magnolia. To be fair, she usually got it if a guy manned the counter. Natsu's thoughts briefly drifted to the lanky teenager who worked there: the boy reminded him of a wet noodle. His eye twitched slightly, remembering when the kid had asked Lucy to sign an old spread of hers from Sorcerer Weekly.

"Can I get you anything else, honey? You look like you're _starving_. It'll be my treat." She winked, putting an arm under her cleavage to make it appear bigger. Natsu vaguely registered an indignant squawk from his partner across from him, but he grinned, showing off his canines. He leaned forward with a glint in his eye.

"Your treat?" He asked, the white of his teeth visible as the woman gulped, a light blush blooming on her cheeks. "Well, if you insist."

* * *

The door to the quaint apartment on Strawberry Street swung open, slamming against the wall as three figures made their way into the open living space. After the reward they received during the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had managed to redecorate – opting to upgrade her armchair into a sectional and expanded her bookshelves against one wall. She and Levy had gone a bit loopy at the last bookstore sale.

Taking full advantage of that, Natsu leaped onto the couch, sprawling on the cushions as his partners entered the room at a more sedate pace. Happy flew above them in circles, snickering as he jabbered.

"Natsu said he'd take her up on her offer and her face turned bright red! But then he ordered like _three_ more bowls of curry and it looked like her head was gonna _explode_! Don'tcha think Lushi?" The cat cackled, recalling the events of earlier that day. His foster father shrugged his shoulders. If the woman was offering to take care of their bill, then he intended to milk the situation for all it was worth. Besides, it wasn't _his_ fault if she had meant to satisfy a _different_ sort of hunger.

The blonde rolled her eyes and silently placed her satchel down on the table. They had just arrived back to Magnolia, having taken a late train into the city – much to Natsu's chagrin. It took him nearly twenty minutes to recover after he stumbled onto the station platform.

"I'm just glad to be back, I'm never going on that deathtrap again." Natsu whined, burying his face into a pillow, one arm dangling off the seat and towards the floor. His unruly hair bent in every direction, falling across his forehead instead of sticking up as usual. Shaking her head at his antics, Lucy ducked into the kitchen and poured out a couple of glasses of water, padding her way back over to Natsu before pushing the liquid into his hand. She always felt a little bad about his motion sickness, though she figured even Achilles had a weak point.

Onyx irises blinked up at her in surprise before accepting it with a beam. When her expression stayed neutral and she turned away, his brow furrowed.

"So when are we going to the guild? I want to give Charle her fish!" Happy exclaimed, holding the mackerel close to his body. He looked between the two mages, even as one avoided making eye contact.

"Honestly, I'm pretty tired Happy. I think I'm going to turn in early and head to Fairy Tail in the morning." She mumbled, slowly unpacking her bag and placing her clothes back into her drawers neatly. Confused, the exceed turned to the dragon slayer only to find him staring at the back of Lucy's head. He frowned when she refused to meet his eyes.

"Why don't you go ahead buddy? I'll catch up. 'Sides, you wouldn't want to keep Charle waiting." Natsu murmured. Happy wrinkled his nose but didn't protest. Both his humans were weird. Hastily wishing them a goodnight, he flew through the window at the front of the apartment, already thinking of the beautiful white cat who had slowly been warming up to him.

An awkward silence stretched out between the two remaining occupants of the room. Clearing his throat, Natsu sat up, leaning back on the seat as he glanced over at his best friend. His cheek twitched slightly – he couldn't remember the last time she had been so quiet. She almost seemed sad… or perhaps angry? But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

The celestial mage stretched her arms above her head, exposing more of her midriff, unconsciously catching his attention. She was wearing a white tank top that ended a few centimeters above the band of her black skirt. Natsu's gaze jumped up from the sliver of pale skin when he heard her take an exaggerated yawn. He raised a brow.

"It's getting pretty late. You should probably head home." She told him halfheartedly, still avoiding his eyes. He ignored the comment, a low growl forming in his chest at her odd behavior. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"Alright, spill." He said firmly, glad when she finally glanced up. He was leaning forward with his forearms on his knees, expression serious.

"What…" She started, only to be cut off quickly when he huffed at her.

"I can tell when you're upset. What's wrong Lucy?" He implored. She let out a long breath through her teeth.

"Nothing, I told you. I'm tired." She dismissed, turning away again – busying herself with her already immaculately organized drawers. He narrowed his eyes, frustrated.

"Bullshit." He winced, schooling his features into a friendlier expression when his words came out sharper than intended. "You've been like this since the curry shop. What's going on?"

"Let it go Natsu, I said it was nothing." She abandoned her clothes as she rounded on the man on her couch, her skirt swirling around her thighs as she moved. She stopped a few feet away, her arms crossed under her chest.

"I'm just saying, if you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." He replied, voice growing rougher at the telltale signs of his rising temper.

"Just drop it!" She bit out, shoving her finger in the air between them. It was the wrong move.

"Oy! Don't _yell_ at me, I'm tryna make you feel better!" He growled, springing up to his feet in front of her as his blood began to sing with excess energy. Here he was trying to be nice and she was locking him out.

To Lucy however, it was like he was trying to shove his way in. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? An uncomfortable knot weighed down in the pit of her stomach. She scowled, aggravated with the strange guilt-ridden feeling boiling inside her. She tried to push it back down as she avoided examining the emotion too closely.

"Well you're doing a hell of a job then!" She shouted, poking his chest. He glowered and batted her hand away.

"Don't do that." He grumbled, annoyed despite himself. He usually had a better grip on his temper around the blonde – but when she avoided him, it got under his skin. She was his best friend, there was no reason for her to be so difficult right now.

"Then don't get in my face." She groaned, leaning her weight to one side so that her hip jutted out to the right. Natsu almost laughed at her stance, unable to count how often he'd seen it. It only confirmed his suspicions that she was annoyed – and apparently, he was a root cause. That was fine with him. He didn't know how to deal with her when she was angry or sad. Irritated Lucy however, was familiar territory.

He smirked and leaned closer despite her objections, rattling her on purpose. He stopped when he was only inches from her face, glaring at her.

"Yeah? What'cha gonna do about it princess?" He drawled, fingers twitching at his sides. His grin widened when her cheeks puffed out, tinged red as she stiffened.

Lucy stared into the stormy eyes in front of her, green and gold flecks reflecting off the light in her room. Her throat felt dry with him so close to her personal space. She could make out the beginnings of stubble on his sharp jawbone, reminding her that he hadn't shaved since they started their mission. Her gaze rose to the faded scar on his right cheek. She swallowed thickly, remembering how he got it. Even though it was the same old Natsu, it sometimes amazed her how different he was from the boy she had met in Hargeon all those years ago.

He had changed. All of them had.

The man in question cocked his head to the side, surprised when she didn't lash out like he expected her too. His temper slowly fizzled out as he took in her expression, her chocolate eyes scanning his face, pupils dilated. Still lost in thought, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth – worrying it. They were tinted with a sheer lipgloss, the vanilla scent stronger than normal due to her close proximity. He could see the light dusting of sun freckles on her cheeks, making him fidget at the sight. This wasn't the time for this he chided himself. Natsu tugged lightly on his scarf to loosen it, his neck suddenly feeling constricted by the tight fabric.

"Luce?"

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! I started watching/reading Fairy Tail this summer and went through it like Happy goes through a pile of fish! I absolutely fell in love with the story and characters. I'm still new to the fandom but I wanted to add this little piece.** **Thanks for sticking through and reading to the end.** **I hope you liked it!** **I would love to hear your** feedback **! Also to be honest, like many authors here, reviews/favourites/follows all motivate me and make me do a little happy dance so don't hesitate to reach out - I love talking to people. Do they seem like they're in character? Any general errors or things you liked? I would love to hear it all!**

 **Other general notes:**

 **This story is looking to be about 10 chapters and is mostly a fluff piece, with the occasional angst or plot thrown in. This takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. I also know that canonically the characters' ages are more or less known, but for my own selfish reasons I have made them a bit older. As a reference, they are supposed to be in their early 20's. Since Lucy met Natsu when she was 17, that means she has known him for about 4-5 years in this fic (not including the Tenrou time skip). I justify this by pretending the gaps between arcs are longer than in actuality. Anyway, until next time!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**


	2. 2 - Simmer

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Simmer – /simər/- Verb. To stew gently below or just at the boiling point; to be in a state of incipient development_

* * *

"Luce?" He called out softly. His fingers gripped the cloth of his white pants, unsure what to do with his hands now. The air around them felt hot as if they were in a sauna – which was saying something considering Natsu regularly lit parts of himself on fire. He suddenly wished his wasn't wearing his normal overcoat. His vest would have let the cool air reach his overheating skin.

It wasn't like he'd never been this close to her – close enough to see how her eyelashes brushed across the tops of her cheeks when she blinked. Close enough to feel her breath in the space between them. It's just that she would have normally backed away by now. Natsu cursed himself silently, his plan to throw her off kilter had backfired as he felt the tips of his ears begin to burn.

Lucy's caramel eyes sharpened as she realized he was talking to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She blushed, only now noticing that their faces were a mere hand's width apart. She was about to pull away when she stopped herself, her spine stiffening. Natsu was staring down at her, his pupils dark and focused. Her next breath came out stilted. Where was the carefree man she knew so well?

His expression was grave, his eyes darting across her face. He seemed tense like he did in the middle of battle, watching every motion in anticipation of his next move.

"Natsu?" She responded, voice barely above a whisper. Why wasn't he moving away? The pink haired man seemed frozen in the spot and she sensed a nervousness about him as another emotion swirled behind his hooded gaze. She could sense his petrichor and smoke scent: so distinctly Natsu. It lulled her into a false sense of calm. She didn't know when, but at some point, she had begun to associate that smell with home.

She suddenly felt light headed, scolding herself for the direction her thoughts were leading her. Natsu was her best friend, her partner – she'd do anything for him. Fairy Tail was her family, and she had no right to think of him in any other light. It was why she had been so upset with herself all day. When that coquettish waitress had tried to get his attention that afternoon, she could easily ignore it. It wasn't hard to admit that the dragon slayer was handsome, what with his roguish smiles and chiseled features. It was just… Natsu had seemed to enjoy the attention, even if he hadn't reciprocated.

That epiphany shook her more than she cared to admit.

To be clear – it wasn't that he didn't notice when someone was attractive, he just never did anything about it. Apart from the occasional crude joke, Natsu seemed fairly uninterested in anything remotely romantic. That knowledge kept her sane these last few months, content with how strong their friendship was, but today her confidence wavered. It was a sentiment she was familiar with. She'd felt something similar when Lisanna had come back into their lives after they'd returned from Edolas. She held no animosity for the youngest Strauss, but back then she had been sure her partner would drift away from her with his childhood friend was back in his life. Now, her thoughts were tinged with irrationality – she felt threatened by the mere _possibility_ of some other woman stealing his attention in some vague point in the future.

She gulped in a breath of air and finally moved back. Natsu reacted likewise, taking a step away from her so his calves hit the couch. He ran his hand through his hair, roughing it up as he glanced away from her, breaking whatever spell of silence had fallen on them.

She tried to ignore the slight ache in her chest when she noticed how quickly he had withdrawn. Her lips twisted in a wry grin, she was acting ridiculous. So what if he took interest in a girl? She was his best friend, he would never abandon her. Looking at the man in front of her, his broad chest expanding with the intake of air, she knew with certainty that it was a fact.

Then why did it still hurt?

"Sorry," She mumbled quietly, but knew he heard her either way. His hearing was impeccable. "I got distracted for a minute there." When his jade eyes met hers again, that troubled glint hadn't disappeared. She held up her hands in front of her in a peaceful gesture and he follow the movement before glancing back up at her.

"It's fine." He murmured, his words coming out deep and gravelly. His heart was beating erratically, as if he had been running. Not for the first time, he was glad Lucy couldn't pick up the sound of his pulse, unable to come up with an excuse for its acceleration. He vaguely registered her own heart rate was faster than normal too, but it had been like that since they had begun arguing. He scowled at that.

"Listen Luce, I really was try'na help." His voice was low, sincerity dripping from his words. Her eyes were wide, expression open as she listened. He averted his gaze from the warm brown orbs, "If you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue.

His scrunched his nose, unwilling to overthink it. "I just don't like seeing you upset."

It was quiet in the room and Natsu refused to look up, massaging the back of his neck in agitation. Slowly, he heard light footsteps on the hard wood floor as the celestial mage padded towards him. Facing down as he was, he didn't notice when she hesitated just in front of him, or when she raised her arms – trembling slightly before winding them around his torso.

Time stood still and he stopped breathing. Her slim hands curled into the fabric of his coat at the center of his back. Her grip was tight as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, strands of golden hair brushing against his lips. He closed his eyes, breathing in the floral and dawn soaked smell of Lucy.

For a moment he didn't react, distracted by how she curved into him, the crown of her head tucked neatly under his chin. Swallowing, he ignored his pulse thundering in his ears, and brought his calloused hands around her. One lay flat against the small of her back while the other went up to her neck, twisting into her tresses as he kept her against him.

When she spoke, her voice vibrated against his shoulder, flowing through him as his muscles pulled taut. "I know, really. You're always looking out for me. I can always rely on you, Natsu."

Warmth flooded his chest and he couldn't stop the wide grin stretching his face, faint dimples appearing in his cheeks. He ran his tongue over his teeth, collecting himself. The hand on her waist moved, stroking up and down her back, fingers tracing her spine as he hid the smile against her hair. Lucy noticed it anyway, feeling his lips by her temple. She snuggled closer to him, seeping in the warmth that always radiated from him.

"You'd do the same thing for me, weirdo." He chuckled, glad the earlier tension was no longer hanging around them. He felt her huff against him, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of his throat. He pulled away just enough so he could look at her, but simultaneously constricted his hold on her waist so she wouldn't go far. He slid his left hand down to her collar bone before growing serious once more.

"You're my best friend Luce, I'd do anything for you." The sounds rumbled through him so that she could feel it down to her toes. Their faces were only a few inches away once more, but she tried not to let it affect her. It was rare to see Natsu like this, the emerald undertones in his irises visible once more. Besides, his grip was tight enough that she didn't think she could move back even if she wanted to. She settled for roving her hands so they rested against the lapels of his jacket, twining her fingers into the fluffy white of his scarf.

"I promise I won't tell Happy you said that." She smiled, lightening the heaviness of the mood. His words had sent a thrill through her and she was precariously close to blushing again. Still, her joy was palpable, and he could see it brightening her eyes for the first time since they'd returned to Magnolia. He smirked at her teasing. It was true, Happy would have thrown a fit if he was here. Happy _was_ his best friend, but he had still meant what he had said. Natsu cared about them both, though he recognized that it wasn't in the same way.

He chuckled and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, his throat contracting when he remembered doing the same thing once before with her future self. He shook off the thought, unwilling to go down that road, it surfaced in his mind often enough as it was. Not to mention when –

He shut that memory down hard.

"You wouldn't dare." He teased, one of his canines catching on his lip as he simpered. Lucy giggled at that, relishing in the cheerfulness.

"Wanna bet?" She pestered back, amused when he snorted at her. He began rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her spine, a glint in his eyes as he stared at her. Her heart thudded in ribcage, resonating in her ears loudly enough that she missed the quick beat of the fire mage's.

"Luce if you do, I _swear_ I'll tell Erza you ate her last piece of cake. Everyone knows you have a sweet tooth." The challenge was clear on his face and Lucy paled for a moment, before yanking at one end of his scarf. He was unfazed, expression rakish.

"That was _you_! Juvia and I saw you take it. You wouldn't lie to her!" She complained, a whine underlining her voice as she pouted up at him. His responding grin was absolutely predatory.

"Wanna bet?" He echoed her, crooning. She bit the inside of her cheek as a shiver ran through her. His hand dug into her waist, the calloused fingers by her neck ghosting along her shoulder, the rough pads setting off another tremor, even as she tried to stop it.

"Cold?" His voice was husky and low. Natsu's eyes flashed midnight, his pupils sharpening at her body's subtle response.

"N–no…" She stuttered.

And she wasn't. She was burning at each point they touched, his skin scalding as she felt heat rush into her cheeks for what felt like the millionth time that night.

He said nothing, wholly focused on her. He traced the plains of her heart shaped face with his eyes, noting her pointed chin and delicately arched eyebrows. She wore no makeup besides the vanilla lip gloss and a light coating of mascara. He admired that about her, that she looked so lovely without trying. The longer he looked at her, the more her cheeks darkened, the blood pooling under the surface as she flushed heavily. His breathing came out a bit more unevenly at the sight.

He didn't know how they'd ended up in this position, his own ears were turning red and his first reaction was to run. Still, something in his instincts were making him stay, unable to avoid the tell-tale blushes and how she'd initiated the contact. He licked his lips unconsciously, his hands still brushing against her in a way he never had before. What the fuck was he doing? Better yet, what in hell was _Lucy_ doing to _him_?

He narrowed his eyes, a battle raging in his mind. Every reaction pointed towards one thing, but he couldn't believe it quite yet. He knew she cared for him, just as she loved everyone in Fairy Tail, but she had a history of pulling away from him as well.

He ran through his memories, recalling her every refutation of their guildmates' insinuations. He thought over each time she'd panicked when he got too close – from that day with Asuka to shifting lessons with Mira. A hundred other small moments played in his head of her bolting like a skittish deer or avoiding him when he teased her.

And yet…here she was, wrapped up in his arms, her own small hands tangled near his neck.

Her hazelnut orbs were wide as she glanced at him, pink dusting across her face. She still hadn't moved. His jaw clenched, unable to read her. Unsure if her own body and heart were at odds with each other. He decided to test it out.

He moved so that his fingers brushed the nape of her neck while the other pulled her closer so that their stomachs touched. Her breath hitched. Heartened, he neared, his eyes dipping to her soft lips. He briefly wondered if they tasted like vanilla too.

As Natsu bent closer, slow enough that she wasn't sure it was happening, Lucy's heart began to hammer. He was so close – so very close – that her blood felt like it was on fire. She had trouble breathing, feeling his own fanning across her mouth. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was. Right? And yet she was caged within his arms, his palm heavy against the small of her back while the other grazed her throat. His eyes were hooded and she could finally feel the drum of his heart from where she held his scarf.

Butterflies swam in her stomach as her panic rose. She couldn't wrap her head around his actions – how did the day's events lead them here? She let go of him and clenched her fists, drawing them to herself and squeezed her eyes closed. She pressed her lips together in a thin line. There was still a part of her that was terrified of the dark look that shadowed his features, and she was unwilling to find out what it meant – what she _wanted_ it to mean. She must be misreading him, there was no way. They'd known each other for years and he would have already said something if... She was just confusing looks of concern for appreciation.

She froze, stiffening in his arms. With her eyes shut tight, she couldn't see his expression. She stayed like that for what seemed like eternity as she realized he wasn't moving either. Then the heat that enveloped her disappeared as a hand landed atop her head, ruffling her blonde locks.

Her eyes snapped open as she saw her partner a few steps away with a smirk on his roguish features. She was so startled by his sudden withdrawal that she missed the shadows still present in his gaze.

"I'll tell you what, we'll call it even!" He bartered, smile friendly as his hands were shoved in his pockets. He watched how Lucy began to loosen up, her shoulders relaxing even as his fists clenched outside her view. He'd misread her after all, if her actions were anything to go by. He disregarded the heaviness in his bones as he attempted to brighten the mood once more. After all, his main objective was to comfort his best friend and he wouldn't allow himself to be sidetracked again.

She folded her arms over her stomach. "That sounds like a plan."

Natsu nodded before peeking out at the darkened sky. It was late and Happy would come looking for him soon. It was time for him to leave before things became strained once more. He could always figure out what was bothering the blonde at a later time – and besides, she really didn't seem as upset as before. He cut across her apartment until he was hovering by the triple panes, one hand on the window jam as he looked behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the guild, Luce!" He called out and gave a quick salut before vaulting himself down to the street below. He glanced up to see the girl leaning out of her window sill and gave her another salute before sauntering down the road towards Fairy Tail.

Lucy waved back as she watched him go, her chin resting on a propped-up elbow. When the dragon slayer turned the corner, she let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding. She let herself wander backwards to her bed and dropped to her sheets, exhausted despite herself.

She stared at her ceiling, unseeing as she replayed the evening in her mind, bewildered by the turn of events and her roller coaster of emotions. She couldn't imagine a stranger day in recent history. Her relationship with Natsu had always been so _easy_ , and despite her conflicted thoughts earlier, she knew she hadn't imagined the tension simmering in the air that night.

Little did she know that it was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I hope you liked this most recent chapter! As a reminder, this story is shaping up to be around 10 installments and I'll let you know if that changes.**

 **Now I just wanted to say thank you so much! I am completely overwhelmed by the initial support! As of right now, this story has nearly 30 favourites and 60 followers! I never expected such a reception; I do hope y'all continue to leave your comments and thoughts as we continue. As a writer, **_feedback_ **is crucial to growth and is honestly huge motivational factor!**

 **I also want to give a shout out to everyone who did review, as a guest or otherwise! Thank you again to those of you who signed off:** _Phantomsoul2015, Mhilano, Starsfire, YukiMC, Neverendingfairytail, Raelin Thaon, SuperSaiyanGodess,_ **and** _alydragneel!_

 **Out of curiosity, at what point in FT did y'all start shipping NaLu? It took me a little while, but there are a couple of concrete moments that made me think - yup, they're soulmates!**

 **Lastly, because it came up a few times, I update once a week, usually on Fridays but feel free to add 'Boiling Point' to your alerts list if you would like to keep updated. Next, this story is rated M for a reason, so take that as you will ;)**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**


	3. 3 - Smolder

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Smolder – /smōldər/- Verb. To burn sluggishly, without flame; to exist in a state of suppressed activity_

* * *

This mission was a _disaster_.

She and the team had set out from Magnolia a few days ago, though Wendy was unable to accompany them. When Charle had offhandedly invited Happy to go with them as well, the cat had flown off without a second look at his usual comrades. She shook her head. Looking down at the shallow gash on her arm, she wished they had waited for the younger girl to tag along. She was battered, bruised, and 99% sure she had managed to cut open her bottom lip earlier on in her fight.

She had been separated from the rest of her party when they had come across the abandoned town where their mission originated. Finding a set of hastily drawn markings in the main square, Erza had suggested the blonde try and translate while the others began to explore. Unfortunately for Lucy, that left her wide open to attack.

She had considered calling out for her friends, but the sounds of shattering ice, gliding steel, and the telltale heat of Natsu's magic stopped her. They had problems of their own to worry about. An hour later, she had managed to overwhelm her opponent before running towards what she hoped were her guild-mates. She had only made it a few blocks when a fireball smashed into the storefront next to her.

Smoke burned in her eyes as she scrambled up from the ground. Coughing, Lucy edged towards the blackened crater that had appeared where the building once stood. Frantically, she squinted through the ashy haze surrounding the now crumbling ruins around her to spot a familiar face.

"Oy, Lucy! You alright?" He called from atop his perch on a broken church spire. He peered down towards the celestial mage who had her hair tied high on her crown in two ponytails. The twin blades of her Cancer form were both held in her left hand while the other was curled up against her chest. He squinted, noticing the dark liquid blending into the ebony fabric of her shirt. Anyone else would have missed it, but the coppery tang of her blood was heavy in air as he followed the scent to her.

A crash sounded near by and Lucy ignored his question in favor of a scream.

"Natsu, watch out!" She screeched as he jerked to his left instinctively as a boulder smashed into the rooftop. He flipped backwards, bracing a hand on the remaining shingles as he twisted, landing on his feet in a crouched position. He glared through the dust as a figure landed softly on the edge of the devastated turret. His bangs fanning across his eyes as he tensed.

The dark mage smirked at him, her dirty blonde hair cropped short by her ears and her eyes slanted in amusement. Her long-sleeved, brown bodysuit clung to her like a second skin – the front zip pulled up so it was tucked under her chin.

This bitch had been running circles around him as she dodged his attacks, blocking the fiery blasts by throwing wayward rubble up to hinder them. Judging by her over-reliance on telekinesis, he was sure a well-placed hit would take her down – but she was just so _damn_ slippery.

"Now now Salamander, we weren't done playing yet. If you like blondes, you'd be better off with me anyways. That little thing looks like she could snap any second." She purred as she levitated more debris around her in a cyclone.

The dragon slayer could feel the growl ripping out of his chest before he could stop it, rage snarling out of him as he bared his teeth.

" _Fuck that_ , Lucy could pound your fat ass into the ground!"

The woman raised a brow at his outburst and was now fixating on the celestial mage below. He grit his teeth in frustration as he realized his mistake.

"Really now? Let's test that theory out then, shall we?" She drawled, stretching her hand out in Lucy's direction as the building below them groaned. There was a shatter as the colorful mosaic in the cathedral crashed by in a jet of broken shards, heading directly towards his guild-mate on the ground.

He turned quickly, regretting his words as he pivoted on his heel to launch himself towards his partner. One look at her fierce eyes though, and he switched directions. Their opponent was momentarily blinded as the celestial mage released her magic, signaling a switch in her star dress. When the light settled, she was wearing a chevron print top and her short-ruffled skirt tied off on her right hip. Natsu couldn't help the stutter in his pulse at the sight of the garter hugging her thigh just below it. He bit his lip hard, furious at himself for getting distracted.

Luckily, his self-loathing was short lived. The corners of his mouth turned up in a shit-eating grin as Lucy called up a water barrier, shielding herself from the fragmented glass. The pieces bounced off harmlessly creating a lethal halo around her, glittering in the haze of afternoon sun.

 _An angel of vengeance._

The thought hit him hard in his gut. Black eyes met brown and he beamed, seeing the gears in her head turn as she smirked back at him. Lucy gestured minutely with her hand, holding out her index and middle fingers and pulling them back. The movement was small, and he doubted the dark mage noticed it – she was too busy staring with her mouth gaped open.

Natsu snickered and winked back at his partner with a small nod. Still on the edge of the church gable, he bent dropped down into a squat and shot his leg out to hit his opponent's shin. She groaned, but before she could topple over, he angled his foot higher so that he made contact with her stomach, launching her in reverse into the air. She was bent backwards, clutching her abdomen as he reached out, grasping her torso and holding her it in a vice grip.

She clawed at his hands but his hold was relentless.

"I know that I said I'd be better company than the bimbo, but don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" The woman asked breathless, still trying to wriggle away from him. He ignored the jibe before calling out.

"I think you've got bigger problems, lady." He chuckled, amused by her confused expression before calling out a bit louder. "Ready, Luce?"

"Ready!" Her voice rang clear as she shifted once more. Her hair gathered together in a singular ribbon as a bow materialized in her waiting fingers out of thin air. Within the space of a second, she summoned up an arrow of light, aiming for the telekinetic before letting it loose - flying true. The beam hit just under the woman's collar and her eyes rolled in at impact. Her body went slack, her breaths shallow in unconsciousness.

With a grunt, Natsu dropped her dead-weight, satisfied that she'd remain unconscious long enough to regroup with the others. Lucy's stun arrows packed a punch…he'd found that out personally a month prior when he'd tried to make away with her novel draft. He hadn't made it a block before she was on him, eyes afire.

Speaking of those eyes, he slid down to the edge of the building before pushing off and landing on his haunches. He stood up gracefully, his movements nearly feline as he slunk over to his friend.

"Nice team work." She giggled as he approached, letting the bow hang loosely by her side before she released it all together – letting it fade to the nethersphere.

"Well _duh_. She didn't stand a chance against the two of us." He grinned, eyes bright. She wiggled her nose, trying to hold back a chuckle before she swayed slightly. Natsu's arms automatically came up to brace against her biceps, helping her stand.

She reverted to her original outfit as she released her summoning with a shudder, exhaustion hitting her like a brick. She let herself lean forward a bit so that her weight rested against the dragon slayer. Sighing at her sluggishness, he readjusted her hold to go around his shoulders as he knelt on the ground. Off balance, Lucy peered at his face in a daze.

"Get on, weirdo. You're literally falling asleep standing." He snorted and waited until she complied. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up, hands flat against the back of her thighs as she leaned her chin against his shoulder. Their cheeks pressed together. Warmth pooled in Lucy's gut as she snuggled into him, grateful for the help. She had overdone it on her casting. She shouldn't have used so many of her star dress forms so soon after her last battle.

"I'm sorry." She exhaled softly against the pinkette's ear. She felt his muscles tense slightly in response.

"What are you apologizing for?" His voice was deep and she could feeling it vibrate through their close contact. She nuzzled him with her nose instead of answering immediately and he glanced back at her, irises gaining a gray hue in the afternoon light.

"Thanks for helping me with her." She said after a moment, ducking so her forehead was tucked into the juncture of his shoulder. He squeezed her thighs lightly.

"You're kidding right? I'd been trying to pin that idiot down for the last _hour_ but she kept hopping away like some deranged kangaroo. That ass kicking was _all_ you, Luce." He murmured, a grin stretching his cheeks as he felt her lips quirk against his throat.

"It was, wasn't it?" She finally pulled away from him, drawing herself closer so her head was hanging down in his view. Her heart gave a lurch when she saw his slanted eyes crinkle at the corners. He hummed in agreement and began walking to what she assumed was their teammates' location. She let him do so without complaint, enjoying the piggyback ride – especially since Natsu hadn't ridiculed her about how heavy she was.

"Yup." His lips smacked together in an exaggerated pop as the air around them grew cold. The girl behind him shuddered and huddled even closer to the warmth of him. Turning the corner, they found themselves in what must have been a courtyard, icy membranes fanning out from the center. Gray Fullbuster sat against a pillar of ice, his arms thrown over his knees as his head leaned back. His lids cracked open as he watched the duo approach, cocking an eyebrow.

"You alright there, Lucy?" The ice mage asked as he hauled himself up to his feet. Squinting up at him, Lucy realized there was a man encased in the pillar behind him, frozen except for the rapid movements of his eyes. Well, that explained what happened to his opponent. She wriggled her fingers at Gray in greeting with a smile, but otherwise did not respond.

"Luce just beat the crap out of this lady, but apparently now it's nap time." Natsu answered cheekily when she stayed silent. Lucy pinched the juncture of his neck and shoulder in retaliation, satisfied when he yelped.

"Shh," She motioned quietly in a sleepy drawl, "Pillows are 'posed to be silent."

Both men chortled at that as Natsu readjusted his hold, his fingers brushing against her skin where he held her. She squirmed, trying to get him to stop as she burrowed into his back. From the lack of explosions around them, it appeared that the battles had ended. Erza hadn't arrived yet, but she had no doubt that the Titania had matters under control.

"Quit moving, weirdo." Her pillow complained. She just pinched him again.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Gray offered, as he edged closer to them and swiped her hair off her face. His fingers were felt like icicles but she hummed in thanks, not realizing the strands had been itching her until he had brushed them away.

"Naw, I got her." Natsu took a step back, his voice dropping ever so slightly as the vibrations buzzed through her. His fingers on the underside of her legs tightened again, climbing a tad higher until they brushed the hem of her shorts. Lucy hid her face against his shoulder as she tried to ignore the sudden heat spike around them, Gray's cool touch all but forgotten.

"Didn't think so, flame-for-brains, don't know why I bothered offering." The man across from them snickered.

"Oy, what's that supposed to mean?" He growled as the noirette crossed his arms over his bare chest. _Mavis only knew_ where he'd abandoned his shirt this time.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, dragon boy?" He gestured to the girl draped over him. Her brow furrowed in annoyance at their loudness, but otherwise stayed relatively comatose.

"Shut the fuck up, stripper!"

"Make me!"

"Wanna go?!"

Lucy groaned and reached her arms out, grabbing a fist full of black and pink hair. Giving a firm tug, the argument quickly turned into whimpers.

"Do you two really need to fight 24/7? I don't get how you have such an endless supply of energy!" She whined, releasing them. Natsu grunted and moved back, not realizing he'd crept closer to his frenemy in the midst of their spat. He rubbed the sore spot on his head where Lucy had yanked and resisted pouting.

"Geez Luce, yer starting to get as violent as Erza…" He told her gruffly. She just grumbled as she burrowed back into him, the arms she had wrapped around his shoulders tightening.

" _What did you just say_?" A sharp voice cut through the air like a blade.

Turning at the sound, Lucy tilted her head – scratch that, forget the metaphor - there was an _actual_ blade pointed inches from Natsu's nose. The man she was clinging to stiffened as the blood drained from his face. From beside them, she saw the normally pale Gray turn bone white.

"I, ahhh… wh-what I meant was…." The pinkette gulped, shrinking at the glare the red head leveled at him. Hearing a tinkering laugh by his ear, he cut his vision up to the blonde who was now wide awake and watching him with childish delight. Figured Lucy would take pleasure in his misery.

The popsicle wasn't doing much to help either as his mouth flapped open and closed silently.

Now, in the backs of their minds they knew Erza wouldn't inflict any true _lasting_ damage, but they had all grown up together. They figured their response to the older woman was reminiscent of the fear most boys had of their elder sisters – granted theirs was lethal... but still…

Plus, she was part dragon. It must be an instinct thing for him.

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Apparently, that was enough to earn him some pity. The blonde stretched her hands above her as she straightened out her back, gripping his waist tightly with her legs. As she settled, she folded her arms onto on his hair and rested her head on her interlaced fingers.

She cleared her throat once before addressing the Titania. "I considered it a compliment. I took out two of the dark guild members today on my own. I guess that means I'm a bit stronger than I thought."

She bit her lip shyly as the other woman blinked. Erza smiling warmly, releasing the weapon and allowing it to pass back into her nether space.

"Did you really, Lucy? That's wonderful. You truly have grown remarkably in strength." She complimented and the celestial mage could see the sincerity in the older girl's eyes. She flushed, it was high praise from the woman many thought of as the Master's future successor.

"Thanks Erza." She mumbled, allowing her fingers to tangle slightly in the coral locks she was leaning against. Natsu tilted his head back slightly at the pressure, unconscious of his movements.

Erza and Gray shared a quick glance at the motion, both turning quickly so their two friends didn't notice.

"What's that you've got there?" The ice mage changed the subject, indicating to the lump trailing behind the red haired woman. She glanced over her shoulder, only just remembering that she had dragged the prone form of her adversary behind her in the rubble.

"Oh him…" The man was bound and gagged, despite looking like he couldn't hold his head up himself – let alone stand.

Erza began to explain how she had fought with a earth-make wizard and how, once she had defeated him, she had interrogated him to find out what had happened in the village. Apparently, he was with a team of four treasure hunters who dealt in the black market. They had scared off the villagers to look for some rumoured bounty unhindered.

The trio listened as she explained, occasionally interjecting to add their own two cents. Lucy told them the locations of the mages she had fought as well so they could round them up later to deliver to the army.

"We might as well get them together now. It won't make sense to look for the scroll until we get these scumbags out of the way." Gray ground out, running his fingers through his hair as he glared at the man he had frozen in the middle of the courtyard.

"Gray, your pants…"

"Crap!"

He scrambled to collect the various articles of clothing strewn around him as Erza massaged her temple, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself.

"We don't have time to wait for the army, these idiots mentioned others are looking for the manuscript as well. We'll need to split up."

She glanced at her teammates who nodded in agreement. Satisfied, she continued laying out her plan. "Lucy needs to be part of the search team since she's the only one who can verify the document. She and I will stay here while you two boys take these ruffians to the nearest military base. The closest one is back in the direction of Magnolia. We'll hurry here and meet you at the station–"

She was immediately cut off.

"No way, Lucy's _my_ partner. _You_ go with the pervert." Natsu growled, his shoulders tensing as he glowered. When her expression darkened, he just stared back, petulant.

"Forget it Erza, you'd be better off trying to pry his cold dead body off her." Gray smirked, leaning against the brick wall of the alley behind him.

"Mind your own business, ice dick." Natsu ground out.

"Moron."

"Jack ass."

Gray just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you possessive idiot."

Lucy studied the exchange silently from where she was still perched on her best friend's back. Though exhaustion still clung to her bones, her mind was wide awake. She could feel his corded muscles constrict, as well as the quick thump of his speeding heart, from her close proximity.

Her brows were drawn together, confused by his odd behavior and how their conversation had quickly soured. Natsu had always been protective of her, and complained loudly when people tried to separate them. Still, when it came to missions, he always put their job first.

She pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, unable to guess what was going through that head of his. Whatever it was, he was deadly serious. Shelving the information to examine at a different time, she brought her hand down to brush the side of his cheek comfortingly.

He jumped a little at the touch, her fingers soft against his sun-kissed skin. Some of the tension building in him soothed at the contact, but his grip on her didn't loosen. She sighed and began to worm out of his hold until he begrudgingly let her back onto her own feet. He pouted at her as she released him, missing their prior closeness.

Lucy didn't move far, keeping one hand braced on his shoulder for balance and leaned into his frame so he could capture some of her weight. She cursed herself silently for overextending herself, still groggy. Natsu however, appeared to have calmed when she returned to him, snaking one of his arms around her waist to keep her steady.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea, Erza. These two'll probably start fighting within five minutes of leaving town and get themselves caught up in all sorts of trouble. Might as well keep them separated." She tried, recognizing the twitch of annoyance in the fairy queen's face. Lucy meant it too, and if it had the added advantage of reassuring her hot-headed dragon slayer, she'd call it a bonus.

Erza unclenched her fist, resisting the urge to pummel him. "Fine. Gray, unfreeze that man and meet me in the town center while I round up the other prisoners."

The team exchanged a few more words, clarifying some missed details before the two pairs split up. As her friends walked away, dragging their hostages behind them, Lucy glanced up at the pinkette who she was still using for leverage. Noticing her attention, he glanced down at her, fingers flexing against her stomach, reminding her that he had yet to let go.

"I suppose we'd better get started then, huh?" She asked wryly, squinting at the sun as she estimated they still had a few hours until sunset. She tried to take a step, only to stumble as her ankle turned on her. Natsu's other arm came around her immediately, dragging her to his chest.

"You're kidding," He deadpanned. "What you need to do is to sleep."

She huffed at him, placing her hands against his shoulders as she leaned back. "We don't have time for me to sleep, we're on a schedule dummy."

When he didn't react, she reached up and tugged at his ear lobe hard, trying to assure him she was fine. "Look, I've got a leftover potion from Porlyusica that'll bring my energy levels up. We can go grab it from my bag before going hunting for the scroll. Deal?"

She batted her lashes at him and widened her eyes like a puppy. Seeing the edges of his mouth pull, she knew she was going to win this pseudo-argument. He was a sucker for the famous Heartfilia doe-eyes. Well, usually – occasionally...point is it worked this time!

"Fine." He groaned and she gave her brightest smile, happy to see her partner acting normally.

A second later, she squeaked as the world tilted and she was airborne. Natsu had reached down to scoop under her knees while readjusting his grip on her torso. Her hands on his shoulders shifted to clutch his neck as he cradled her.

"What are you doing! Put me down Natsu!" She writhed.

"I was carrying you before too, what's the problem Luce?" He groused as he wove through the alleys towards where they'd left their gear.

"Not like this you weren't!" She protested, feeling her face heat up. She jerked at the hair on his nape. " _Natsuuuu_!"

"What's wrong with carrying you like this?" He scowled as he peered down at her. At that, Lucy flinched before giving up her struggles. She pressed her nose against his collarbone so he couldn't see her eyes. Breathing in his smoky petrichor scent, she found herself relaxing – her fingers pattering against his skin.

He grinned, running his tongue against his canines out of habit. They walked in companionable silence for a few more minutes before they arrived at the edge of the forest behind the village. Their packs rested against a large oak, its branches towering above before twisting outwards in all directions. The heavy foliage provided some shade from the afternoon heat and Lucy was grateful for it.

Natsu placed the blonde down carefully so she could lean against the tree trunk as he dug through her pack for the potion she had mentioned. It didn't take him long before he tossed it over to her. He grabbed his water cantine from his own things before sitting beside her, close enough that their arms brushed.

Lucy took a long drought of the liquid, the concoction fruity but thick as it coated her throat. She could immediately feel the buzz of energy as her magic stores began to replete. She let her head fall back, the bark rough as it caught on her hair. She flattened it way with one hand before tilting so her head rested on Natsu's shoulder. He didn't react, used the familiar seating arrangement.

Though she often complained about how he invaded her personal space, Lucy was just as guilty – frequently using him as her personal cushion, walking stick, or heater. He was quite partial to that last one, remembering how she'd retreat into his side to siphon off his warmth. She hadn't always been like this, but over the years he'd rubbed off on her and she'd picked up his more _tactile_ habits.

He was pulled from his thoughts however, when the celestial mage opened her mouth, voice soft.

"So are we going to talk about what happened earlier?"

He swallowed, angling his chin down to see her burnt-copper eyes. Her bangs obscured some of his view. but he couldn't mistake the firm glint in her irises.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, drumming his fingers against his leg. Lucy glanced at the movement before settling her hand over his to stop his fidgeting.

She twisted at the waist so she was facing him directly.

"That argument about splitting up." She stated pointedly. Natsu felt his throat dry a bit. His fingers flexed under hers.

"I always argue with Gray, you know that." He deflected. Observing their hands, he flipped her's so he could trace the lines on her palm. When she didn't pull it away, he brought it closer to him, brushing his thumb over the veins of her wrist. He felt her pulse stutter for a moment before it sped up altogether.

Lucy raised an arched brow. The potion was humming in her blood and Natsu's too casual touches sent a shiver down her spine. Still, she didn't move – knowing he disliked confrontation and would clam up if he suspected she'd react badly to his answer. And his sudden avoidance indicated he thought just that.

She nudged his shoulder, getting him to turn in her direction once more. Smiling, she nosed at his jaw, encouraging him to talk. Unfortunately, it didn't bring the reaction she had expected as he shuddered. Her breath fanned against his neck as her scent overwhelmed his senses, simply intoxicating.

Her lips brushed accidentally against the sensitive skin, feathery and petal soft.

Natsu bit his inner check, stiffening beside her as his eyes flashing gold and his pupils constricted. The muscle in his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth, his grasp on her hand tightening. She glanced up, still mere millimeters away as she noticed the shift in the air. She squirmed under the force of his heated stare. Sometimes she became overused to the goofy side of her friend, forgetting how intense he could be when he was concentrating or conflicted.

Right now that focus was suffocating.

She licked her lower lip, trying to alleviate the dryness and his eyes jumped at the motion. Running her tongue across her teeth, she tried to ignore the tremor that rushed through her. Her breathing shallowed as she waited for him to respond, feeling the space between them tighten and smolder.

* * *

 **Hi again guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm technically a few hours off my Friday mark, but this update is nearly twice as long as the others so I took a gamble that you wouldn't mind too much. This story has actually run away a bit from my original outline, but I think these are good changes. A few notes for you moving forward. What did you guy's think?**

 **Last Week's Answer: I thought Natsu and Lucy might be a cute couple after the Phantom Lord arc where he goes after Lucy to save her. However, I was still conflicted because of Lisanna and Loke. It wasn't until the Tenrou Arc that I began shipping NaLu outright. By the time GMG ended, I was convinced they were soulmates.**

 **This Weeks Question: At what point do you think Natsu fell in love with her and vice versa? I think the moment I began shipping them is different than when I thought they were in love. Also, was the profanity in this chapter okay for you guys? It's fairly common in the manga too, and I tried only using in situations they would do so there.**

 **Lastly, thank you guys for all of your amazing support! I have never gotten such an amazing response for one of my stories before. It is incredibly motivating and I've been working really hard to make this the best that it can be. I've had some wonderful conversations with several of you as I tinkered with ideas. Please do keep responding, because I** _value your feedback_ **, and it helps me grow as a writer. I always respond personally and don't take your time for granted.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, or reviewed this story. Special thanks to my signed off reviewers** _Brea4458, SuperSaiyanGodess, LostqueeN, Starsfire, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Loso, sarahelle04, NaLuIsTheBest, Neverendingfairytail, YukiMC, Angel-Mamma, Raelin Thaon,_ **and** _cookinom._

 **Thanks for reading, and next chapter will be out in a week. Let's see what happens when they stop acting so oblivious ;)**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**


	4. 4 - Steam

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Steam - /stēm/- Noun. The invisible vapor into which water is converted when heated close to the boiling point; pent-up emotional tension_

* * *

"Natsu?" His name was a whisper as her lips brushed lightly against his jaw. He clenched his teeth, mind fogging as he found himself in a compromising position yet again. It had been a hell of a week. Lucy was braced against him, chest brushing his arm, her hand on his leg as he traced her palm. They were so close that they shared the same breath. Her heady perfume curling around him as he tried to rein in his control.

It had never been this hard before - the occasional touch would have them both leaping away from each other, not inching closer... Not close enough that the slightest movement of his chin could bring him against those creamy lips.

He absently wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing. That, at some point, the personal bubbles between them had all but evaporated, leaving his fingers itching for more contact. A growl scratched in the back of his throat. Today her lip gloss was cinnamon, the spicy flavor tinting her mouth and he could almost _taste_ it. Taste _her_.

Her free hand floated up until it rested on his shoulder, the muscle there flexing at her touch. He bent down slightly, observing her eyes from behind his bangs. There was no hesitation there, no tension in her frame that would suggest she was about to pull away.

And yet…

Those wide chocolate eyes were open in concern, glimmering with something akin to confusion.

 _Seriously_ , how could she not know what she doing to him? There was a coil within him pulled so tight, he felt like he was about to snap. But he held firm, still not seeing the awareness in her eyes that he craved. That he needed.

When she said his name again, breathless, he bit his lip. Hard.

Squeezing her hand tight for a moment, he pulled away from her and dragged air through his burning lungs. He gulped in a faltering breath as he stood and glanced down at her, eyes shadowed.

Lucy began tipping over at his sudden absence, but managed to brace her hand against the cool grass. Looking up, she saw him leaning against the tree trunk, his chest heaving. Shock shot through her. She shivered and couldn't help the bitter sting of rebuff course through her.

His hold on her had been just shy of bruising, the edges of his spiky hair had been tickling her cheek. His gaze was hooded and she could have sworn he was leaning in…

"What's going on?" Her throat felt raw, unsure.

Natsu laughed wryly, one hand gripping at his pink locks as he shook his head.

"I could ask you the same thing." He returned, eyes flashing like a kaleidoscope until she couldn't tell what the dominant color was. She'd learned long ago that that deep hazel changed with his mood. At the moment they were stormy, a wild intensity to them she had never seen.

Her mouth dropped open as she blinked in quick succession. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" He snarled, throwing his arms up in the air before bringing them to fist at his sides, knuckles white. His breathing was still a bit ragged.

Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek, brow furrowing. She didn't understand his reaction at all. There had been a glimmer of hope bubbling in her gut but that had gone flat. She swallowed hard before uncurling her legs and standing, leaving a few paces between them. Apparently the potion was making her delusional.

"Fine then. Look, let's just go look for the scroll. I'm not tired anymore and we're burning sunlight." She gestured at the sky where the sun was indeed hanging lower than before. She didn't wait for his response as she returned the flask to her bag and began pattering down the trail to town.

The tension that had been in the air before had shifted, settling into an uncomfortable silence. It left her a bit skittish, unused to being at odds with Natsu. She fought the burn of embarrassment creeping into her cheeks as she conjured up the image of them sitting there under the thick foliage. Moments like that had become more common, and she could feel the lines between them blurring.

Lifting her chin in the air, she nodded to herself. When they got home she'd _make_ him talk to her so they could stop skirting around _whatever_ this was. If Natsu noticed the renewed jump in her step, he didn't comment.

The walk back to the center square was silent as they shuffled their way through the ruined streets. Lucy led while the dragon slayer trailed behind her, his hands stuffed in his pants and his chin tucked into the fringe of his scarf.

They arrived in front of the markings that they had discovered during their initial sweep of the abandoned village. She knelt, tracing the burned in grooves. It wasn't constructed in a magic circle, thank the gods, but the lettering was archaic. She racked her brain to remember the old symbols, lamenting not having asked Levy to accompany them on this mission.

Gray had even suggested it, but apparently Gajeel had abducted the blunette earlier in the week for a quest. They'd found that juicy piece of information in between sobs, the remaining members of Team Shadow Gear had spilled their guts in tears.

She snorted at that. Jet and Droy were hopeless. Ever since their final stand against Alvarez, the book-worm and metal-head had been inseparable. If their constant glances didn't give them away, then the hickey she'd seen peeking under Levy's collar certainly did.

Hearing the blonde chortle, Natsu cocked his head to the side. He'd been reclining against the old dried up fountain, his eyes lazily examining the horizon as he kept look out. He'd leave the decoding to the celestial mage.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

Lucy hummed, not answering at first, but the small quirk to her lips told him she had brushed off the strain from earlier.

"Just thinking of Levy-chan and Gajeel. What do you think they're up to right now?" She giggled. He grimaced, sticking out his tongue as he gagged.

"I don't wanna think about it. I don't get what she sees in lug nuts." He made a face, scratching his chest. She shook her head absently, mostly focused on the writing before her.

"Be nice Natsu." She scolded.

"But they're so gross…" He muttered as she shot him an unimpressed glare.

"Nice." She emphasized again. A few moments later she straightened and began tumbling down the road. Shocked, the fire mage stared for a few seconds before scrambling after her.

"What the heck, wierdo! Where're we going?!" He raced forward so he was matching her stride. His heart stuttered when she glanced in his direction, her eyes crinkling as her lips pulled up.

"The inscription said something about the house where 'spirits' sing, but I had read it wrong. It was talking about _angels_!"

She looked at him excitedly, but he just blinked at her, his expression vacant.

"Not a mind reader here Luce."

She huffed at him before tilting her head toward the building towering in front of them. "It's talking about the church. It must be hidden somewhere inside. We were so close to it!"

Natsu grinned now that he understood. "Alright, I'm all fired up! How'll we know where it is once we're inside?"

"It said we had to look for the 'truth in the light.'" She scrunched her nose. "I don't know what it means, but I figure we'll get a clue once we're there."

He grunted, content in letting her lead. Puzzles and riddles were her territory, he didn't stand a chance at them. One Christmas when he was younger, Erza had set up a scavenger hunt for everyone. He and Happy lasted a half hour before they got bored and began juggling a few flaming torches. He ended up dropping one by accident and lit the bar on fire. He had swallowed the flames as quickly as he could, but the red-headed devil had nearly bitten his head off for it.

So yeah…riddles? Not really his thing.

Reaching the decrepit remains of the cathedral, he followed the blonde as she ducked in through a broken window. He glanced at the shards of glass, remembering how the celestial mage had deflected them, standing in a halo of rubble when the dust cleared. Inside, the pews were broken, some cracked and pushed against the grey stone walls. It wasn't quite as large as Kardia Cathedral back home, but they could tell it had once been an impressive structure. Marble columns lined the aisles, and the altar seemed undamaged, the large metal sun rising off the dais. The remains of a colorful mosaic framed in the arched window above it.

Standing in the center, the rays of the sun streaked down through the debris. Lucy scanned the room, searching for her next clue, unaware of the eyes traveling across her figure. Bracing his shoulder against one of the sturdier columns, Natsu let his gaze wander over the curve of her hips in her white canvas shorts, her blue halter top tucked into its edges, and her long sleeves reaching to her wrists. It was altogether more modest than what she normally wore, but the cut outs at her shoulders and the tight material left a lump in his throat regardless.

Her tied hair fell in curtains along her back and collarbone, curling at the edges as it framed her face. The sunshine trickled in from the front of the church, bathing her in gold. It lit her up, making her glow like the light she was named for, almost as if she were gilded in stardust. Something fluttered in his chest and he was reminded yet again of his vision of Lucy as an angel. A _bad ass_ one at that.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, or do you plan on lending a hand?" She called out to him. He startled, bolting straight as he noticed the teasing glint in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, canting his head to the side. There was the faintest pink pooling in her cheeks. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, his canines catching on the flesh briefly.

"I'm good here, thanks." His pulse sped faster in his veins, and he could feel a familiar rush at the banter, curious to see what she'd do next.

"And why's that?"

"Just enjoying the view." He smirked, noticing her stumbling heartbeat. She brought one hand up to play with the end of her hair, the rest pulled up in her side tail.

"What, you mean this broken down old place?" She laughed, fidgeting with her hands even as she met his gaze. Heat coiled in his gut when she didn't immediately look away, though a hint of nerves clouded her features.

"You know I don't, Luce." He leaned his head back against the pillar, his lids lowering as he regarded her. The faint pink had spread into a fierce blush, creeping down her neck. She was quiet, and he lost count as the seconds ticked by.

He sighed through his nose. He knew her better than just about anyone, and judging by her red face, she was one push away from spooking. He tried a different direction.

"You know, I never really thanked you for what you did that day…" He started, watching as the nervousness began to seep out of her, leaving a wrinkle between her brows. He rubbed the center of his sternum with his knuckles.

"For what?"

"That last day with Zeref, Gray told me what you did." His fist was still against his chest, bile bitter in his throat as he remembered his brother's hand go straight through him. He remembered that blinding pain. There was no reason he should have survived it. But he had.

"When you rewrote that damn book, it's like you stitched me back up."

"You'd have done the same." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it, wrapping a hand around her opposite elbow.

"You're right, I would have." He nodded, pushing off the pillar to stride towards her. "But I would do anything to save you."

"It was nothing, really." Her voice was soft, almost like she was reliving it as well, her nails digging into the skin of her right arm. He stooped a few feet away from her, holding her gaze. He gestured to the limb she clung to.

"Is that why Gray had to suck the demonic poison out of you?" His lips quirked up, not quite amused but expecting her reaction. She wrinkled her nose.

"Did that idiot tell you anything else?" She mumbled, displeased. Natsu just smiled.

Actually, yeah, he had. He and the Snowflake had talked a few weeks after, late into the night. It wasn't like them, but past all their macho crap, the ice mage was like his brother. It seemed like they had both been keeping secrets that had been flooding them with guilt. That night had taken some of he edge off. If part of that discussion had to do with his blonde partner, then she didn't need to know.

"Nothing you need to worry about." His voice was low, nearly a purr. He laughed lightly at her disgruntled expression and reached out to nudge her shoulder with his knuckles, keeping a healthy distance between them.

"C'mon wierdo, take the compliment. You're supposed ta say 'You're welcome'." He grinned. That brought a slow smile to her face.

"You're welcome." She giggled, a surge of warmth pooled within her rib-cage as she looked up at her best friend. His grin stretched his cheeks, his face shadowed as the sun outlined him from behind. The pink strands bled red against the stark light, blending into the spokes of the metal sun altar on the far wall. Her eyes widened as she pushed past him. He swayed.

"What was that for!" He bit out, whirling to face her retreating figure.

"I figured it out." She breathed distractedly. Turning to catch is eye, she frantically pointed up at the altar before quoting the scripture she had found in the square. " _The truth in the light_!"

He blinked at her again, grimacing. "Been through this already Luce, plain Earthlandian please."

She flapped her hand at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the dais. "It means the sun. People worship at altars to find the truth, and the sun gives off light. This has to be it."

Releasing him, she leaned over the alloy sculpture, tracing the cool copper with the pads of her fingers. When she moved to skate her hands over the globe in the center, it pulsed, letting out a burst of energy. Natsu narrowed his eyes, examining it closely. His sharp vision caught the hidden seams on the surface. He moved so his fingers tapped over hers, guiding them to feel the subtle crack.

"There." He murmured. She nodded mutely and pressed down on the spot, listening as it swung open with a soft click. Hesitantly, she dipped her hand in the dark crevasse, pulling out the worn parchment. She grinned, shooting the pinkette a look over her shoulder before scanning the ancient text.

They were both silent as she read, her lips moving without sound.

"So did we find it? Huh?" Natsu asked, leaning over her smaller frame to peer at the words. Not that it did him any good, it was gibberish to him.

"Yeah, this has to be it." Her tone was subdued, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "We were sent to find a recipe to a potion that turned water to gold. This is it, but it's pretty fucked up Natsu…"

He frowned, waiting for her to continue.

"To create gold, you need to sacrifice something precious. The job listing was mistaken. It doesn't exactly say water. Instead, it translates to the 'water of life'. In this context, it's asking for blood."

He let out a low whistle at that. "No wonder those rat bastards in the dark guilds are looking for it. No wizard worth his salt would use this shit."

Lucy agreed whole-heartedly. Tucking the scroll into the leather pouch she always had strapped to her waist, they headed out and back towards their gear. With any luck, they could grab their things and make some headway before they were forced to set up camp. She guessed they had about another hour or so before sunset, and she'd rather be gone before more thugs began snooping around the village.

She said as much to Natsu, who suddenly perked up at the idea of a fight. Something about getting good exercise. At that, she grabbed the man by his ear and dragged him through town, ignoring his squawks to release him.

* * *

The sun was setting, trickling through the thick canopy of leaves, as Lucy and Natsu found a spot in the woods to make camp. They had found a small clearing by the side of a pond, the deep sapphire rippling from the splash of the waterfall cascading into it. The shore was pebbled with smooth gray stones, cool to the touch in the lingering heat. The pool inclined quickly, no proper beach between it and the grass. It was warm for April, but there was a slight bite that had the blonde coaxing her partner into setting a fire.

The blaze danced in the kindling, catching immediately and fanning tall without effort. The dragon slayer's magic kept them strong and steady, flickers of gold enchantment glittering among the embers. The spark mirrored in his dark eyes, lazy mischief painting his features as he spun flames through his fingers, waiting for her to finish her meal. His own long gone.

"Lushi, I'm boreed." He groaned, dropping his forehead to his knee. She tutted, not in the mood to humour him.

She bit down on the last chunk of her apple, allowing the sweet juice to coat her tongue and lips. She tossed the core into the fire, looking for a towel she could wipe her sticky hands on.

"You can wash your hands up in the water you know." He grinned, garnering her attention.

One eye peaked up at her through his bangs. Natsu watched her for a moment from his hunched position, before standing. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. She knew she wasn't exactly the tallest girl in the world, but over the last few years, their height difference had increased to the point that the top of her head barely scraped his ear.

In fact, there were a bunch of little changes. His hair no longer stuck up in the front, his lean frame had gained some bulk, and his face had become more angular – trading in his boyish charm for something darker.

He reached out to help her up, his warm callouses familiar as he pulled her to her feet, tilting his head towards the dark water near them.

"Yeah, not a bad idea." She moved from him, padding over the stony ledge so she could dip her fingers into the clear liquid, her knees braced on the grass. She had barely made contact when she felt something hard curl around her stomach, jerking her up and off her feet. She squeaked, bringing her knees up towards her chest, struggling as her guildmate cackled - freaking _cackled_ – above her.

"Natsu, don't you _dare_ –!" She screamed, cutting off when he took a running leap and launched them forward. Faster than she could blink, he had propelled them into the water, her head sinking under the surface before she had a chance to take a breath.

Flailing her limbs, she felt Natsu release her, her toes brushing the bottom of the pond before she broke free and took in a deep gulp of air. Her blonde hair was plastered against her head, the dense heavy curtain had lost its ribbon while she was under.

She continued to kick her feet to keep her head above the tide, glowering at the man a few feet in front of her. His mouth was pulled wide, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Water dripped down his jaw as he carded his fingers through his wet locks. He shook his head, spraying the area around him. The water waded softly against his shoulder blades and she didn't have to duck under to tell he could reach the bottom just fine.

"What the _hell_ you… you _jerk_! I can't believe did you that, I'm soaked!" She shrieked at him, splashing him furiously. He smiled cheekily, dodging the attacks, and holding his hands up in front of him to shield his face. His sinewed arms shone as the water reflected on him, casting a glow across his features, down his neck and chiseled chest. She blushed as her sight dipped down before narrowing her eyes.

"Did you take your jacket off first?" She asked in disbelief. He shrugged, eyes gleaming.

"Well duh wierdo, I couldn't get it wet." He indicated towards the discarded overcoat and pants on the shore ledge. She paused for a second, surprised at how fast he'd stripped. Maybe Gray was rubbing off on him?

Bringing herself back to the present, she screeched and jumped at him, fists pounding against any part of him she found purchase on. He roared with delight, fighting her off as she clung to his arms and repeatedly beat the top of his head.

"You're the absolute _worst_! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She snarled as he caught her wrists in one of his hands, the amused look on his face still present.

"Calm down, I can dry you off in half a second when we get out. 'Sides, it's nice out and I wanted to swim."

She pouted at him, wrinkling her nose with a huff. "No one was stopping you, you could've gone in yourself."

He snickered, lowering his forehead so it was pressed against hers, droplets leaving trails down their cheeks.

"But Luce, it's always more fun when we're together."

Heat warmed her face as she worried her lower lip. She'd stopped kicking, using her hold on his firm biceps to keep her afloat. She sighed at his antics, knowing she'd brought this upon herself. The fire mage wasn't known for his patience and he'd shown all the classic signs of restlessness. Unfortunately, she had overlooked the fact that Happy wasn't here, leaving her the sole focus of his attention.

"You could have given me a heads up so I could've changed…" She muttered. Natsu raised his brows at her silently. She stuck her tongue out at him. Okay _whatever_ , he was right. If she'd known, she would never have let him drag her into the water.

"Fine, fine." She scolded, pulling back from him. She grabbed the hem of her top and lifted the saturated material off her flushed skin. She flung it so it landed on the grass a meter from the fire.

His smile slipped at that as his expression went blank. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around her chest, instead sinking so only her neck was above the water. She had no reason to be embarrassed. Her navy black bra was padded and thicker than most of her other pieces. That and she'd left her shorts on. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't wore bikini tops around him before.

Still, his response threw her off. She brought her fingers up to smooth her hair back behind her ears, cursing at the way they shook slightly. "You better dry off my things later, then. I only have one extra outfit packed and it has that rip in it from two days ago."

"Deal." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stilled, scanning her face. "Luce, what're you doin'?"

"You're going to be my life jacket because I'm tired and I don't feel like holding myself up." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Am I?" He rolled his eyes when she nodded sharply. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Yes, you owe me. Besides, it's not my fault you're a giant and you can stand up in this. I had to even the playing field." She explained, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"I'm not a giant, you're just short." He snorted.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You're shrimp sized." He yelped when she dug her nails into his neck, though not hard enough to break skin.

"Listen here buddy, there's only room enough in this guild for one shrimp. And I will personally murder you in your sleep if you start calling me that...At least I will if Gajeel doesn't reach you first." She chastised, lifting her head so they were nearly at eye level.

"Aye sir." He chuckled, letting the jibe about the iron dragon slayer slip by. As if that oaf could take _him_ on. The vibration of his voice washed through her as he leaned down and nosed her affectionately, bringing their faces millimeters apart.

And just like that, it was back.

That same damn heaviness that had seemed to be following them for the past week.

Hollowing out her cheeks, she forced herself to swallow, tracing swirls into the bare skin of his shoulders as she tried to distract herself. He was red-hot under her hand, skin pulled taut over hard muscles. They flexed at her touch, rolling inward as he brought his arms up and around her waist.

Rough fingers glided over the small of her back, drawing her closer so that her stomach brushed against the solid planes of his abdomen. She trembled, her toes drifting along his calves as she took notice of all the points they touched. She let out a stuttered breath and it ghosted against his mouth. He clicked his tongue, running it over teeth and tightened his grasp on her.

One of his hands traced up her spine, his palm splayed between her shoulder blades, mapping circles into the skin there. She shuddered again, her fingers curling into the wet strands at his nape as she peaked up at him through her lashes.

His eyes were at half mast, locking with her own as he grit his teeth. The muscle at his jaw twitched. His focus was sharp, his irises dark and shadowed in the night. She could only just make out the flickers of gold in them, unsure if it was reflecting the fire or if it was a side effect of his magic. Her stomach clenched, and she resisted rubbing her thighs together at the heat pooling there.

This time, he wasn't comforting her when he thought she was upset. He wasn't teasing her, or barging into her personal space in public to draw a reaction out of her. There were no teammates around to steal her attention, or enemies to distract. No potions messing with her head.

It was just the two of them floating there in the water, listening to the soft rumble from the waterfall beyond them. Natsu was holding her pressed to him, tracing patterns against her skin, close enough that their breaths mixed.

She let one hand cup his neck, her index gliding over the scar there, the skin slightly raised but silky - older than the one than ran over his cheek just above. She could feel his pulse, hammering against her touch, in sync with the pounding in her own chest. Hesitantly, she shifted so that her fingers curved over his cheek. Natsu's chest hummed and he pushed back against her palm, his eyes falling closed.

Her breath hiccuped. The air around them was scorching, and she could have sworn the water had begun steaming, wafting up to whirl around them as it dragged into her lungs. Her fingers tensed, about to pull back when his voice stopped her.

"Don't." It was thick and raw as he whispered over her. Eyes still shut, he rubbed his nose against hers once more as fire shot through her veins.

"Don't go."

Lucy was drowning in that heady sound, her heart doubling its pace. Her throat was parched as she moved her fingers so they were soothing over the scar, the edge of his mouth, and the sharp arch of his cheek bone.

"I'd never leave you." She exhaled, her eyelashes ghosting against his skin.

A sound tumbled out of him, purring as one of his hands dipped lower, latching tightly onto her hip. His fingers traced the bone protruding just above the hem of her shorts, his thumb gliding over it and hooking into the canvas cloth. Molten heat began clawing at her gut.

She felt the faintest pressure against her jaw as his lips butterflied across it, rougher than her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth hovered along the bone before dipping to the sensitive skin just below her lobe. He opened his mouth, a canine grazing the skin lightly as his breath caressed her.

A tremor ran down her traitorous body as she felt those scalding lips quirk against her throat. His fingers flexed around her back as he nuzzled her ear.

"Cold?" His honeyed voice anything but, echoing the question he'd asked her when they'd returned from their last mission. She almost laughed at that – at the absurdity of the situation. How she had read it so wrong before? However, the sound bubbling in her vanished as his lips pressed against her, nipping at the tender spot.

She gasped, her digits twisting in his hair, tugging tight, but he didn't complain.

"N-no…" She managed, toes curling as he chuckled. He kissed lightly up her skin until he was at the edge of her lips.

"I didn't think so." He spoke against her mouth, brushing her lips at each word. He hovered there, letting the electricity around them charge until she felt like she was going to combust. A whimper was building in her, needy. In the next moment, however, it died in her throat.

They had been so distracted that they hadn't realized the forest had fallen silent.

A projectile buzzed by them as something heavy splashed into the water. Natsu and Lucy jerked apart, one of her hands still gripping his shoulder as their last point of contact.

Natsu's eyes were wide in shock as he took in the scene owlishly. His blonde companion was not much better, her mouth hanging open as three figures burst through the trees and into the clearing. The trio were dressed in travel gear, and the short pudgy one carried a slingshot aimed right at them. The dragon slayer belatedly realized that he was the cause of the splash. Moreover, despite their bedraggled appearances, magical aura pulsed off them.

"Hey! Love birds! Hand over the scroll and nobody gets hurt, ya hear?" The one in the front commanded. His floppy brown hair was coiffed to one side. The lanky one behind him guffawed, his oily mop shining like grease in the fire light.

"Yeah! Don't be getting any funny ideas or we'll pound ya!" He shouted, pointing threateningly at the pair in the water. Natsu blinked at that, his left eye twitching. Lucy huffed, moving so she could fold her arms across her chest, unimpressed.

At the loss of contact, he looked over at the blonde. Her face was flushed as water glistened over her skin. Her hair spilled over her and floated in the water around her. His heart squeezed painfully, and he could still feel the ghost of her fingers tracing along his skin.

So much for that.

He growled before turning to the group on land, narrowing his eyes. He let the leash on his magic loosen slightly as heat flared into the clearing. He glared at them, eyes pitch black as a snarl ripped out of him. His fists burst into flames as he cracked his knuckles before roaring at them.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!"

* * *

 ***Looks fearfully at crowd through her fingers* Hehe... surprise?**

 **So before you kill me, I would like to point out that neither of them seem like they're in denial anymore! It's just that, someone managed to turn off the stove before the water could boil haha. Either way, I hope you liked this latest chapter. It has definitely diverged from my original outline, but eventually I just gave Natsu and Lucy the reins and let them do what they wanted. I was planning to drag this out a lot longer but I guess they didn't feel like being oblivious anymore *shrugs*. Anyway, on-wards!**

 **Last Week's Answer: I think Natsu realized he cared about Lucy during that battle at Tenrou, but I don't think he knew he was in love until he saw her future self die. By the time that battle in Alvarez happened, when he thought he lost her, he just lost his shit. I honestly don't know how he'd cope with that - same goes for Gray/Juvia in that scene. As for Lucy, I think she formed a crush when Mira mentioned it to her way back when, but other than that, she sort of fell slowly. There wasn't a concrete moment, but I think she also hid from the fact herself. I think she realized it for certain when Natsu disappeared for a year.**

 **This Week's Question: So here's the thing. I honestly believe that neither Lucy, nor Natsu, have a lot of dating experience. Part of me is hesitant as I go through this fic, because I know how I _want_ them to behave, but in actuality, I think they'd both be a bit clumsier when things really start to heat up. What do you guys think? Do you guys think passion just makes things run smoothly, or that they'd be awkward as hell?**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! I can't believe it has over a 100 followers in just a few short weeks. Y'all are AMAZING! Special thanks to** _YukiMC, waiting-for-you443, RavenShadow, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Winter Foxx, mayu05, PrismRootStarlight, Neverendingfairytail, Brea4458, MorriganFae,_ **and** _Jojo2203._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I'm always happy to chat as some of you have already found out. As for the next update, because of exam season (I'm in Grad School), I might have to take next week off and post the next chapter right before Christmas. Though to be honest, y'all have been so fantastic you might be able to convince me otherwise, depending on if you liked this update. I've always been terrible at saying no, haha.**

 **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back soon!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**


	5. 5 - Scald

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Scald – /skôld/- Verb. To burn with or as if with hot liquid or steam; to bring to a temperature just below the boiling point_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not an idiot.

Sure, she was idealistic and stubborn to a fault. She could be immature, sarcastic, and vain. She still screamed when she saw bugs - but she blamed that on a particularly bad experience as a kid. There was a part of her that had always been free-spirited, and she saw no reason whatsoever to change that.

So when she found herself pressed into the freshly laundered sheets of her bed, a heavy weight hovering just above her, she knew exactly what was happening. Well…okay, it might have taken a little longer than that, but she was distracted by the scalding lips currently skimming the sensitive skin of her collarbone. At that moment, she wasn't quite sure she could remember her own name.

But let's not get ahead ourselves just _yet_.

* * *

Lucy sighed, settling further into her bath, letting the fragrant soap curl around her as it worked at the knots in her muscles. She rested her head against the edge of the tub, letting her hair act as a cushion for her neck. She let her fingers swirl in the hot water, creating small ripples as she thought back to a few nights ago.

When the treasure hunters had crashed their camp, her hot-headed partner had lept out of the water without a second thought. He'd spun fire though his fists, lashing out before they had a moment to speak, thrashing them into the ground. As the tall one hobbled back onto his feet, Natsu twisted in a roundhouse, following up with an elbow to the gut when another tried to sneak up behind him. It soon became apparent that he didn't need her help to deal with the trio. Shrugging, she sunk further into the pond and watched as he worked off his frustrations.

A moment later, her best friend slammed a line of flame against the slingshot wielder, brutal in his precision. She cringed slightly at that, and decided to pull out of the water after all. She'd better go do some damage control before the pinkette could seriously injure them, even though she could tell he was holding back. Natsu never did fully grasp his own strength, and at the moment, he was _livid_. She fought off a blush as she guessed why.

Scrambling onto the shore, she saw his discarded clothes and picked up his scarf, hastily tying it around her chest and crossed it over her neck into a makeshift shirt. She didn't particularly care if he minded, blaming him for her soaked outfit in the first place. She meandered over him and yanked on his shoulder.

He stiffened at her touch, turning slightly to peer back at her. The light of the campfire glinted off his eyes, casting flickering shadows across the muscles of his bare chest and arms. She cocked an eyebrow at him as a wisp of smoke curled out the edge of his mouth. He released the grip he had fisted in their assailant's chemise, letting the bandit fall next to his unconscious comrades.

"Think you might have over done it a bit?" She cocked her hip, crossing her arms. He scoffed, ruffling his damp hair. The pile of men near his feet groaned, but he ignored them, whirling to face her fully.

"They should know better than to pick a fight with Fairy Tail." He grumbled, before canting his head to the side. His eyes fell to the scarf secured around her like a halter top. She met his look, ignoring the slight fluttering in her stomach as his gaze dipped lower, following the line of her navel.

"So what should we do with them?" She questioned, interrupting his languid perusal of her body. His glanced back up at her face, a smirk crawling across his features when he noted the flush dusting the bridge of her nose.

"I dunno. Tie 'em up and take them with us in the morning, I guess." He shrugged, edging a bit closer to her.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Hopefully we'll run into Gray and Erza on our way." She brushed her hair behind her ears, ignoring the droplets trailing down her neck. Natsu's tongue ran over his teeth as he hummed in agreement, inspecting the water's path.

"Natsu, you're staring." Her voice was soft, aware they had an audience.

"Am I?" His grin widened as he brought up a thumb against her clavicle to brush away the beads before they could sink into the fabric of his scarf. She gnawed on the flesh of her lip. There was a confidence in that motion that hadn't been there earlier. An ease in the way he held himself - his countenance predatory.

"Yeah." Her breath came out shaky despite herself when his hand lingered, her heartbeat jumping at the stroke of his calloused fingers. They hooked into the white material, tugging lightly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You gonna give this back?" The words were low and gruff. His breath fanned across her face, causing heat to coil inside her. She gulped in air, backing away from him to clear her head. She reached down for her abandoned top by the fire and handed it to him. She could feel the warmth of his magic as it dried out before he held it back out to her.

She fingered the garment before murmuring thanks. She cleared her throat, looking at him pointedly. She tried not to be distracted by the expanse of bare skin as he redistributed his weight to the left.

"Turn around so I can change." She muttered, not missing the flash of mischief in those jade eyes.

"You didn't care a few minutes ago." He reminded her, scratching his abs. Her glaze drifted to the muscles flexing at his touch. She felt the blush flare into her cheeks as she took in his state of undress, his black boxers riding low on his hips, wishing he'd go change himself.

She shook her head.

"Just shut up and put your pants on!" She snapped, stopping to grab a skirt and new undergarments from her bag before she headed to the tree line.

"Gray's stupid strip habit must be contagious." She muttered under her breath. From Natsu's throaty chuckle in the distance, she knew he heard her.

* * *

When she returned to their camp, she was dressed in a denim skirt that went well enough with the navy off-the-shoulder she'd been wearing earlier. Natsu had also pulled his clothes back on and was kneeling on the ground to restrain their captives with a rope from his pack. Dealing with the dark mages had sobered him some, and he offered to take first watch so she could sleep. She'd accepted gratefully.

They'd switched off halfway through the night and left early the next morning. However, the third time Natsu discreetly ( _blatantly_ ) kicked their captives, Lucy lost patience. After giving the pinkette a piece of her mind, she summoned Taurus to help carry their would-be-attackers the rest of the way to the next town. There they'd bumped into their team, deposited the criminals with the proper authorities, and headed toward Magnolia.

They'd arrived home only a few hours ago. Each was exhausted by their trip, and in Natsu's case, the train ride. When they'd reached the station, they'd met up with an excited Happy. He'd thankfully raised the dragon slayer up from his fetal position on the floor and flown him back to their cottage in the woods. At that, the remaining three separated, promising to meet again for breakfast at the guild hall. Their client would meet them there the following morning.

With that thought, she was pulled back to the present. She ran her nails against her leg as she lifted it out of the water, wiggling her toes. She noticed she was pruning up, but the steam was opening her pores and nasal passages, soothing the dull ache in her skull from magic depletion.

She decided to enjoy her soak for a little longer, taking advantage of the first bit of solitude she'd had in ages. She snorted, thinking of how her friends constantly invaded her personal space. Though she had to admit, she'd felt Happy's absence more than she thought she would during their mission. It wasn't the same without him. Scrubbing her arms, her mind began to wander, biting her lip as she considered the little Exceed's pink-haired foster father.

A shiver ran through her spine, and she couldn't help but think the water didn't feel quite as warm as it did before. It didn't hold a candle to the fire of his fingers running down her back, or the scorch of his lips against her neck.

"Natsu," She sighed.

Since… _whatever_ that was by the waterfall, things had returned to normal as they exchanged their standard barbs and took trips down memory lane. At first, it was as if nothing had happened, but the tightness in his jaw indicated he wasn't as relaxed as he seemed.

 _What exactly was going on in that head of his?_

When they had separated at the station, she wasn't sure how to feel. They hadn't had a chance to talk alone, surrounded by the bandits and then their teammates. Despite her curiosity, a nervousness crept into her whenever she considered confronting him.

They'd be on the precipice of something for a while, and it appeared that the scales had finally tipped. That implication _terrified_ her. Not of him, she could never be afraid of Natsu, but she didn't know how she was supposed to react. She knew him like the back of her hand, better than anyone, but _that_ part of him had always been a mystery. She'd heard a few rumours at the guild before, but she took them with a grain of salt. After all, she'd heard a fair share of gossip about her own past relationships too, and almost none of them had been true.

Besides, she hadn't been on a real date in eons – not since the S-class trials. She chewed the inside of her cheek, furrowing her brow. Had it really been that long? Well, there was that disaster the year she'd been working for Sorcerer Weekly, but she thought it best not to count it. She gagged a little remembering how _handsy_ that bastard had been.

She reached below her and released the stopper, allowing the water to drain. She quickly washed off the lather lingering on her limbs, rinsing off the sides of the tub, before grabbing a pair of fluffy towels. She wrapped one around her torso before knotting the other on her head in a turban.

Shoving aside the curtain to the main room, she ambled her way to the dresser, shivering slightly at the cool air coming from the open window. She was rummaging through her sleepwear, letting the towel on her hair drop to her shoulders, when her spine stiffened.

 _Wait a minute, I didn't leave the window open…_

Lucy spun quickly. The pane was indeed pushed up, rosy curtains fluttering in the light breeze. It barely registered, her attention was wholly focused on the man casually lounging on her bed, a lopsided grin slapped on his visage. Happy sat by his head, his tiny paws covering his mouth as he snickered.

She shrieked, clutching the edge of her towel as she backed into her commodore, the wood digging into her vertebrae as she glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out, out!" She screamed.

They exhibited no reaction to her comment - probably because she always said that when they burst in unannounced…Every. _Single_. Day.

"Finally, we were beginning to think you drowned in there!" Natsu drawled as the cat by his head sprung up and flew up to her.

"Lushiiii!" He latched onto her chest, nuzzling into her, allowing his wings to disappear. Her cheeks glowed, but she ran her fingers through his fur regardless, scratching by his ear in a practiced motion. Happy nestled further into her as the man on her bed continued to be make himself comfortable.

She breathed out of her nose. She tore the ball of fur away from her, holding him by the ties of his knapsack as he hung there in the air.

"I missed you." He chirped, eyes wide. "I even got you a fish!"

At that, all indignation left her as her shoulders sagged, accepting that she wasn't ever meant to have any real privacy in her life.

"I missed you too, just…let me change first."

"Aye sir!"

Clutching the first things she could get her hands on, she dipped back into the ofuro to change. Pulling on her underwear, she grimaced as she looked at the pajamas she had blindly seized. It was a short silk number, the soft mint fading into a thick band of white lace at the bodice and hem. It had been a Christmas gift from Erza last year. Though she admired how delicate it was, she was used to dressing for comfort at night.

Natsu had a terrible habit of crawling in beside her after she fell asleep, despite her best efforts to break him of it, and that made her self-conscious as it was. The last thing she needed was to dress scandalously when she was heading to bed. After all, she hadn't abandoned her upbringing entirely. _Lucy Heartfilia was a proper lady gosh-darn-it!_

Wrinkling her nose, she pulled on the fabric, unwilling to go back out in just her towel. Besides, it wasn't much shorter than her regular dresses. It could be worse, she could have grabbed the lingerie Mira bought her (Seriously, what was wrong with her friends? Couldn't they get her normal presents?) She grimaced, she wouldn't be caught dead in those red satin scraps.

She picked up her brush from the counter and ran it through her wet locks. She parted it in small chunks, starting at the ends before working down the length of it. It was still damp, and she considered running her towel over it again before she had a better idea. Perking up, she bounded out of her bathroom.

Natsu and Happy were sitting cross legged on her comforter, both looking up when she strode over to them. She sat down on the floor, leaning back against the side of her bed, glad for the plush rug under her.

"What are the chances that, if I ask nicely, you two will get off my bed?" She wondered aloud. Natsu stretched, resting his weight on his elbows under him as he peered down at her through his bangs, half a foot away.

"You'd have better luck convincing Cana she drinks too much." He leered, sharp canines visible past his lips.

"Or getting Elfman to stop shouting man all the time." Happy offered, giggling when Natsu high fived (pawed?) him. The pinkette scratched his chin before snapping his fingers.

"I got another one! She'd have better luck with making Juvia believe she isn't her love rival."

Happy nodded eagerly, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. "Or proving that fish isn't _delicious_!"

That last one did her in. Peals of laughter trickled from her, full bellied and warming. She caught Natsu's eyes as they crinkled at the edges, something bright and smoldering within their tawny depths. She pressed her lips together, squirming at his attention before she sat up straight and twisted at the waist to face them.

"Fine, fine. You can stay up there, but then Natsu has to do me a favor." She goaded. The boys looked at each other in confusion. She forced herself not to giggle at their expressions, knowing full well they could be obnoxious and stay there regardless. Luckily, the man appeared willing enough and shrugged, the movement stretching his biceps from his position on his elbows.

"Sure Lucy. What's up?" He asked, curious as he surveyed her closely. Her cheeks burned at what she was about to ask, but pushed the words out before she could take it back. She reached out grabbed his hand and rested against her hair.

"Will you dry it for me?" Her voice was softer than she meant it to be. He'd done it for her before, but this was the first time she'd asked.

He stared at her for a long minute before smiling, pleased.

"Of course." He agreed easily. However, instead of beginning like she expected, he scooted up to her wooden headboard, leaning back on her cushions. He spread his legs and patted the spot between them. "Come up here."

She blinked twice, frozen on her spot on the ground. He rolled his eyes and stretched to grasp her arm. He hauled her onto the bed, settling her so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, chuckling as she fidgeted against him. She felt the deep rumble vibrate through her.

"There." He readjusted himself so that his knees were bent, cradling her. He raised his left hand to her head, weaving his long fingers through the gold strands, scraping slightly against her scalp. She sighed at the feeling, snuggling deeper into him, her eyes falling shut.

They snapped back open when she heard a snicker, recognizing it as Happy's who sat across from her by the foot of her bed. His cheeks were puffed up, his whiskers twitching, as if he was bursting to say something. She winced, waiting for the inevitable. When he opened his mouth however, Natsu lashed out with his foot, shoving the cat off the bed.

The fur ball yelped as he hit the carpet. His eyes filled with crocodile tears as he glared at the pink haired man behind her. "What did you do that for, ya big meanie!"

Lucy, for all intents and purposes, had gone still in surprise. When she'd glanced up at Natsu over her shoulder, she found him mouthing something to the Exceed as a silent agreement seemed to pass between them. Noticing her inspecting him, the wizard abruptly stopped, pressing his lips together.

She looked back and forth between the two best friends.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" He croaked, feigning innocence. She pointed at him and Happy.

"That. You just kicked him."

"No, I didn't." He denied, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes…you did. I just saw you." She spoke slowly, as if he had misunderstood her the first time.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked Luce. Happy just fell off the bed. _Right Happy_?" He emphasized the last words as he glanced over at his comrade.

"Yeah Lushi, I think your wierdo disease is getting worse." The cat lamented, shaking his head in sorrow. Lucy's mouth fell open and she sent him a betrayed look. Next time Natsu picked on him, she refused to help.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, stop making me out to be crazy one here!" She narrowed her eyes, scolding the traitorous duo. They deadpanned, not breaking whatever shtick they appeared to be pulling.

"Don't worry Lucy, we already knew you were crazy." The fire mage consoled her, sniggering when she elbowed his belly. He wiggled the fingers he had wrapped around her waist, tickling her side. She yelped, pawing at him to make him stop. He eventually relented, and she could feel the quirk of his mouth against her temple when she shifted.

Deciding they wouldn't budge, she groaned internally before switching the subject. "Happy, tell me about your mission with Wendy and Charle. Did you have fun?"

The blue cat purred as he recounted his adventure with the girls, gushing about both Charle (and fish) intermittently throughout. She leaned against the warm body behind her while she listened, enjoying the feel of his hands as he dried the locks with his magic. Each pass through the strands dragged gently, and she found she enjoyed the subtle pressure.

Within minutes, her hair was soft, shiny, and smooth. It was as if she'd been lying all day under the sun. Natsu didn't let go when he finished, curling her hair around his fingers and creating small ringlets absently while Happy described how the Charle had taken the trout he'd offered her. Apparently, it was her favourite.

Lucy giggled, congratulating him. The small creature beamed at her before launching back into his story. She felt a pressure against her stomach as the dragon slayer tightened his grip, idly drawing circles against her, causing her abdomen to clench as a tremor ran through her. His hand stilled for a second before resuming his ministrations - the patterns he traced becoming more intricate.

He stooped down so his lips were at her ear, nuzzling.

"Cold?" He taunted, quiet enough that Happy didn't notice. She worried her lips, her heart leaping at the question involuntarily as another shudder ran through her. She cursed her body's reactions, positive he'd noticed. She could just _feel_ the smirk on his face, his breath searing against her.

She shook her head in denial, noticing the starlight pouring in through her window. Judging by how high the moon was in the sky, it must be getting late. Already antsy at the heat building inside her, she interrupted Happy, taking note of the time.

"It's almost midnight, we really need to get some sleep so we can be at the guild in the morning." She observed, glancing at the clock by her desk. Knowing from experience that they were unlikely to move if she didn't, she untangled herself from Natsu's limbs and stepped off the bed. "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick."

She didn't wait for a response. She ran through her bedtime routine, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She tried to be swift, not wanting to leave her partners alone long enough to make themselves at home. If they feel asleep before she got to them, it would be hell trying to wake them. And she _really_ didn't want to sleep on the couch today.

Drying off, she sped into the other room, gearing herself up to see the pair curled under her covers. The sight before her wasn't what she'd expected. Her bed was empty, and a quick scan of her room found the fire mage hunched over her desk. He looked up at her when she padded to the center of the room.

"Where's Happy?" The blue Exceed was nowhere in sight.

"He left, said something about being tired." He told her, straightening up to give her his attention, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

She couldn't help but admire the figure he cut in his worn green shirt and white shorts. She recognized the cotton tee well, he'd bought it shortly before they first competed at the Grand Magic Games, but he rarely wore it. She noticed he filled it in more now than he had nearly three years ago, stretching the fabric slightly. Another look found his scarf discarded on the back of her chair.

"And you didn't think to leave with him?" She teased, though her nerves were tingling, realizing they were on their own. That seem to be happening more often lately. He glanced up at her, and she couldn't help the stutter of her pulse at the heat she saw in his hooded gaze. His eyes were dark, but he didn't respond immediately, distracted. Instead he held up the notebook on her writing table so she could see it.

"I was going through it when you were in the bathroom. This bit here's really good." He indicated to a paragraph within the journal, but he was too far away for her to make it out.

"What part?" She asked, secretly thrilled at the compliment. It was about a young mage named Iris and the story was based loosely around their own adventures. She was nearly done, maybe a chapter or two left to wrap up the conclusion.

His eyes flickered with something she didn't understand before he sauntered over to her, meeting her in the center of her rug. Pausing next to her, he held it up, grazing over the ink to the section he had praised. She bent her neck to read the passage, leaning her weight against him. He easily allowed it, slinging his left arm over her shoulder.

She mouthed the words, scrunching her brows as she recognized the scene, heat flaring into her cheeks. She suddenly remembered what the last thing she wrote was. Of _all_ the parts he could stumble upon…

She tried to pull the notebook out of his hands, but his grip was solid. When she reached for it again, he just lifted it above their heads. She turned, placing her palm against his shoulder as she attempted to pull herself higher with a whine. His other hand came to rest on her hip, holding her tight so she couldn't use her grip to climb up and take it back.

"I didn't get to the end, mind telling me what happens next?" He clucked his tongue, running it over his teeth. Everything about him seemed sharper, his earlier idleness a distant memory. She swallowed, realizing how close they'd gotten, their chests pressed together.

"Give me the book back." She breathed, trying to swipe at it again, but he was too tall.

"I can remind you which part if you'd like." He continued, ignoring her struggles. He opened the book up a little more, reciting the last few sentences of the chapter before it cut off. " _She traced her fingers along the seam of his full lips, marveling at the feel of his hot breath against them. He shuddered as he fought to stay still, letting her hands trail across his body_ …"

Her face burned, burying it against his chest as he read. His grasp on her left her no wiggle room, not allowing her to move away. She wished the ground would swallow her whole as the fight left her. When she didn't reply, he placed the notebook on her dining table, coiling his other arm around her to rest on the small of her back.

He continued from memory, his voice heavy in the quiet of the apartment.

" _But when her hand traveled to the edge of his waistband, his control snapped, and in seconds he had her pushed against the wall."_ He moved them both as he spoke, guiding her backwards even as she hid her face in his shirt. When she felt a cool surface against her spine, she gasped. He brought one hand up, tilting her chin so he could meet her eyes. His were smoldering, pupils blown out as he scanned her face.

"That's where it ends, but I'm still curious. What happens next?" She could feel his words vibrating between them, his fingers flexing at her hip, skimming the hem of her silk nightie. Her head fell back against the plaster as she fought to breath evenly. There was virtually no space between them where he'd pressed her up against the wall.

"Luce? What happens next?" He rasped, nosing her pulse point, his lips feathering the soft skin just below her jaw. She tried opening her mouth to respond, she _really_ did, but no words came out. When she stayed silent, his fingers tangled into her hair as he scrapped his teeth gently over the vein in her neck. She bit back a groan. He heard it anyway, his breath coming out shaky as he repeated the motion, increasing the pressure.

"Did he do that?" He muttered, angling her head to the side for better access.

"Or this?" He pulled the lobe of her ear into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth with a light tug. She arched at the touch. Her hands slipped up to his shoulders, her nails digging into his collar. He growled at that, dropping all pretense as his tongue came out, licking up the column of her throat. His lips latched onto her pulse point as she mewled, one of her hands rising to twist into his pink locks, her hips lurching involuntarily against his.

" _Fuck_ Lucy." He dragged his forehead against hers, his breath coming out ragged as the hold on her became near bruising. Their noses brushed as he fought to calm the fire in his blood, his lips mere centimeters from her own. Pulling herself together, she took advantage of the moment, asking the question he'd avoided earlier. Needing to understand.

"Natsu, where's Happy really?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. At first, he didn't answer. She thought he was going to avoid it again, but then - he spoke. It came out low and gravelly.

"At home."

"Why'd he leave?" Her brows pinched. The hand near her waist squeezed, pattering against her side. Another pause.

"I asked him to."

" _Why_?" The question was breathless as she gazed up at him. His irises were black as pitch as he stared at her, skimming her face. She bit her lower lip nervously, and his eyes followed the movement. She sighed his name and his gaze flashed back up to her own, searching. He must have seen what he wanted because a moment later - the dam broke.

In the space of a second, he'd bent down and captured her mouth with his own, harsh and controlling. Heat flooded through her and she gasped. He swallowed the sound and sucked at her lower lip, nipping it. She moaned, moving instinctively against him, both hands scraping his scalp as she held him to her.

His hands began roaming, gliding over her sides, her face, her arms. Heat pulsed at his touch and she could no longer distinguish between his magic and the need coursing through her. This was nothing like the few chaste pecks she'd had in the past. Natsu was all passion and fire; everything about him was demanding as he drew her closer still.

When one of his hands inched under the hem of her dress, gliding over bare skin, she whimpered. He took advantage of the moment, keeping her mouth open as he delved inside, his tongue dancing against her own. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed, or unsure of her own inexperience, as he brushed against the roof of her mouth. Pleasure shot through her, and she could feel it down to her toes.

His tongue ran against every corner he could reach, coaxing her to play. When she sucked his muscle lightly, he groaned. His hand came up to slam against the wall by her head, fisting it as his knuckles turned white. Feeling emboldened, she bit at his lip, pulling it into her mouth before he growled as he captured her again. When the need for air became too much, she jerked her head to the side, desperate of oxygen. The man in front of her didn't pause as he brought his lips down to her throat, trailing open-mouthed kisses from her ear to the dip of her collarbone.

Her head was spinning. She didn't know this wildness, but every inch of body ached for his touch - ladylike be _damned_. His thumb stroked against the outside of her thigh, pulling moans from her. Every one of his movements seemed to feed off her reactions, growing in sureness and barely held restraint. He was swirling his tongue in tight circles against her neck as her fingers ran over his chest, his back. When she reached the edge of his shirt, she timidly pinched at the fabric before dipping under.

She ran her nails against his abdomen, tracing the lines of taut muscle, burning her. Natsu grunted against her, scraping his canines against the muscle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before biting down - hard. She cried out at the shock of pain, quickly turning into a moan as he laved over the hurt, kissing her in apology. He bent back, giving it a suck as he worked in a mark against her skin.

"Natsu!" She whimpered and felt her knees buckle.

His hand on her thigh immediately came up, locking around her waist as he held her up against the wall. Breathing hard, Natsu brought himself back up so he could rest his forehead on hers, eyes closed.

"You okay?" His voice was gruff, a speck of nervousness tinting his tone.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again, her nose brushing against his.

"Yeah, I just…" She paused, blushing despite herself. He cracked his eyes open, peering down at her in concern. Her silence made him squirm, one hand raising to cup her cheek.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, did I –" He began rambling, worry rising in him before she kissed him silent, lips pressed gently against his. He sighed, his mouth moving with hers softly, gentle despite how rough he'd been with her moments before.

"You didn't do anything, Natsu." She spoke against his lips, not breaking contact. "But I think my legs just gave out."

He was still for a second before he chuckled, rubbing his cheek against hers, his stubble scratching against her smooth skin.

"You promise?" He placed a kiss at the edge of her mouth, another on her cheek and jaw when he felt her nod.

"Then I know how to fix that." He murmured in her ear. She didn't have a chance to ask what he meant. His hands dropped down to her thighs, lifting her up so her legs locked over his hips. She gasped as her gown hiked up, leaving her core pushed up against his stomach. Her legs squeezed him as she leaned forward so she could bury her face against the side of his neck, her hands digging into his back. Tentatively, she brought her tongue out to lick the shell of his ear.

Natsu groaned at the feeling, stumbling slightly as he tried to maneuver them, his biceps flexing. The girl in his arms was feather light, but his pulse was thundering in his ears. He was dizzy from her scent – morning dew, wildflowers, and something rich and heady under it all.

"Gods, Luce. You're driving me crazy." He growled, even as she tilted his head back, sinking her smooth white teeth into the flesh just below his jaw. He could feel her everywhere. Her breasts pressed against him, her hamstrings vice like around his waist. Despite his intentions, his own legs felt like jelly. In five steps he'd crossed her room, the moonlight trickling in from her window, dying her gold locks to silver.

He dropped a knee to her comforter so he could place the blonde onto the mattress. He was clumsier than he'd meant to be, and she fell back into her pillows roughly. He didn't let himself fret over it, too overwhelmed by the sensations she brought out of him. He hovered above her, straddling one of her legs as he caged her head between his arms. He gulped in air, taking in the gold flowing over her pillow as she looked up at him – falling into that molten chocolate. For a few moments they stayed suspended in their positions, drowning in the static between them.

He brought up his hand, running his pointer finger along the bow of her mouth, plush and heated. She pulled the digit into her mouth, sucking on it lightly and the feeling shot straight to his gut. His other hand dug into her crisp linens, panting as she continued rolling his finger between her teeth and tongue. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, mesmerized by this woman who'd wormed her way into his heart.

Her hands moved from their place on the bed to crawl over his torso, edging to his shirt and winding into the worn fabric, her wide eyes pleading. She spoke around his captive finger.

" _Please_." She tugged sharply at the garment, as if she could make it disappear.

Natsu bit his lip harshly, but raised himself onto his knees. He yanked it off with lightning speed, casting it aside as his abdominals clenched in the muted light, falling back to her. She groaned against him, her palms travelling across his naked skin with urgency, digging into his shoulder blades. He bent down and immediately latched onto her throat, lava running through his veins, inundating him with white-hot need. He was no longer thinking, driven entirely by instinct, revealing in the sounds she made when he touched her.

His sucked at the bruise forming at the juncture of her neck, and a greedy part of him purred at the mark - proof he had been there. He licked at the spot as she mewed, her nails running against his skin. He nosed at her before moving further, his lips trailing her clavicle as he bit and kissed across it. When his mouth brushed against the thin straps of her gown, he snarled, yanking it to the side without thinking - desperate to feel more of her.

Beneath him, Lucy squeaked, her hands coming to grasp the top of her nightie before it could fall below the swells of her breasts, breathing heavily. His eyes widened at her reaction, taking in her shock as icy horror jolted his system. Suddenly, his throat was parched. He pushed up on his hands to create distance between them, his chest heaving.

"I didn't mean to." He rasped, shoving his bangs to the side. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

She didn't move, frozen in place. He squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to see her look at him with any sort of fear or anger. He began pulling himself up off her, but before he could, a small hand curled around his wrist.

He jerked as if she had branded him, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers. She had pushed up on her elbows, following his retreating figure, her fingers ironclad against his skin.

Her expression was hidden behind her hair, curtaining her off from him. Shakily, he raised his hand to brush it aside, unable to read her and anxious to see her eyes. They were dark, pupils dilated until only a thin ring of the coffee shade was visible. She shuddered when his fingers brushed her temple, attempting to push the strands behind her ear. His heart leaped in panic, snatching back as if he'd hurt her.

"I didn't mean to." He repeated, his throat constricting as his voice shook slightly. That broke the trance Lucy seemed to have fallen into. Her eyes widened, weaving her fingers into his hair and pressed her forehead against his. She nuzzled him, ignoring the way her straps were still halfway down her arm as she focused on comforting the man above her.

"Don't go." She murmured against his cheek. She scanned his face, and her heart clenched at his lost expression. So instead of saying anything, she used the language her friend knew best – action.

Leaning back, she dragged him down with her, looping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Natsu let out a sigh against her, his muscles loosening at the motion. One hand coiled around her back, holding her to him tightly as he moved his mouth with hers. He was tender, the fire from before gone as he nipped at her sweetly, seeking atonement. She hummed against him, her thumbs drawing circles against his cheeks soothingly.

She ran her tongue lightly against his bottom lip, before gaining entry. She ran her muscle against him as the heat in her stomach began to rekindle, trying to coax him to play. Still, he was gentle, motions languid against her as his hands remained on her waist.

That wasn't good enough.

She battled against him, sucking his lip into her mouth and sank her teeth in, worrying it. He groaned at that, his fingers flexing against her, but didn't budge further. Returning to his mouth, she ran her tongue against his teeth as her hands began to wander, intent on making him react.

As her nails raked against his scalp, the other slipped between them to trace the divots on his stomach, outlining the edge of his shorts. Natsu groaned at that, one of his hands shifting to cup the back of her head to kiss her harder, fingers twisting into her hair.

She smiled against him, and she felt his quirk in response. He growled at her playfully, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth in a quick suck. She cooed, toes curling as his other hand began tapering down the groves of her spine. She dipped her chin away from him and to his neck, pressing her lips against his pulse. He tilted his head to the side to give her more access, high off the feel of her, his prior concerns melting away.

She sunk her teeth into the spot she'd been teasing earlier, enjoying how the man above her writhed. She suckled at the skin, pressing her tongue on the spot as it darkened. Pleased with her work, she slithered down further to his collar and began painting the skin there too. The pinkette pushed the air out of his teeth, his body pressing her further into the mattress.

The bulk of him felt wonderful against her, his sinewed arms wrapped around her, and their legs tangled together. She gasped however, when she felt a new weight prod against her inner thigh. She squeezed her legs together, before capturing his mouth with hers again. This time, when she brushed her lips against his, he delved into her mouth without hesitation – the kiss blistering, swallowing her moan.

She arched into him, her hips rising as his quad brushed against her core making her cry out his name. Natsu stilled for a second, before snarling as his tongue danced with hers, dominating her.

She bucked up again, feeling that hardness dig into her. The fire mage gasped and broke away from her, his forehead dropping to the pillow beside her. Overwhelmed, she dug into his back, scoring long red lines across him. He hissed, turning so he could pull her earlobe into his mouth and bit down on the soft flesh. She gyrated her hips up as heat built in her core.

Natsu let out a strangled sound, and his hands immediately dropped to pin her legs down, curling just under the hem of her skirt.

"Lucy, you can't do that." His brow furrowed, biting his lip.

"Doesn't it feel good?" She asked, breathless as she arched against him again, mind blank as she chased the earlier pleasure rocketing her. He swallowed hard as blood rushed to his groin.

" _Ah_ , yes but…" He hissed as she rolled her hips against his again. " _Fucking hell_ , Luce."

She whimpered underneath him, and the sound shot through him as he felt his body react. He tightened the grip he had on her thighs, failing at holding her steady.

"I trust you, Natsu." Her words made him shudder as he ground back into her motions involuntarily. He whined when she raised one of her legs and hooked it over his hips.

"You're _severely_ overestimating my self-control." He groaned, gritting his teeth. She ran her lips against his skin, swirling her tongue into the dip of his collarbone.

"Then just let _go_."

* * *

 **Well hello there darlings - guess who updated early!** **After all, I did say you could change my mind hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter haha, it was much longer than expected. Though I can _promise_ you, you'll want to see the next one!** **How do you think this one went? Still in character? I always thought Natsu's emotions were super volatile - goofy one minute and serious the next - so hopefully this update got that across. I also spent more time in Lucy's POV this time since I think it's important to see where she's coming from.**

 **Last Week's Answer: Lol, wouldn't you like to know? Just kidding! I think I've got it down this time, it was super helpful talking to you guys about it. You'll see the fruits of my labor very soon ;)**

 **This Week's Question(s): This time I have two. 1 - I'm a big fan of bromances, and always thought Gray and Lucy were wonderful together. Part of next chapter takes place at the guild. How likely do you think it is that Gray will pick up on something being different? 2- I've written most all the chapters (un-edited) of Boiling Point and actually had an idea for another Nalu story - an AU this time. Would any of you be interested in reading it? I'm trying to decide whether or not to post it, but it wouldn't be until this story is completed. I'd be happy to give more info if anyone wants to know more.**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! I can't believe all of your support. The last chapter alone had almost 30 reviews (talk about inspiration to write faster). Y'all are AMAZING! Special thanks to** _LadyAmarabelle, Dark Shining Light, AnonymousStalkerFriend, RavenShadow, Brea4458, Kaihaku No Iroke, Firefly9917, Winter Foxx, SassCass1968, Rena-ohime, Gigi-San28, caslspirit15, Angel-Mamma, Neverendingfairytail, Animallover, NarniaUnknown, sarahelle04, stranger1999, MorriganFae, sleeth819, LucyNatsu4ever, RedFantasies, twizt312, YukiMC, waiting-for-you443, and Raelin Thaon._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I'm always happy to chat as some of you have already found out. Also, to the guest who wrote me a literal page work of a review, thank you so very much! Next time sign in so I can answer your questions ^.^**

 **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will now be back to its normal updating schedule. Next up ' _Singe_ '.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 _*UPDATE: Hey y'all, I'm currently visiting my folks for the holidays and haven't had as much time as I would like to finish up chapter 6. I wanted to give you guys a heads up. Expect the update to be out by Sunday, New Year's Eve ^.^_


	6. 6 - Singe

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Singe – /sinj/ - Verb. To burn superficially or lightly; passing rapidly over a flame_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Everything around him felt like it was on _fire_. He couldn't breathe or think, and he was pretty sure his heart was seconds away from exploding out of his chest. Lucy was soft and inviting beneath him as she rolled against him, drawing a keen from his lips. This wasn't what he'd been planning on tonight, though to be honest he hadn't really had a plan to begin with.

For the last couple of weeks, the longing he felt for his best friend had begun to simmer to the surface. He'd seen a glimmer of interest in her eyes and he'd chased after it frantically, pushing their boundaries further as his sharp eyes drank in her reactions. When she'd all but melted into him during their swim a couple of nights ago, that molten heat in his rib-cage refused to remain dormant any longer.

Then those jackasses had interrupted, and he'd wanted to pull his hair out. Instead he'd settled for pounding them into the ground to cool off his fraying nerves. It was as if the universe was intentionally keeping him away from Lucy. Natsu wasn't one for beating around the bush, and he wanted to settle things between them once and for all. They had been on the precipice of _more_ for years, and he was desperate to demolish that final barrier.

When they'd returned to Magnolia, Happy had flown him to their cottage where he'd launched into an explanation of what the exceed had missed. The blue cat had been teasing him over Lucy since they'd first met, but it wasn't until after the Grand Magic Games that the fire mage had cracked and confessed. The memory of losing her future-self had kept waking him up in a cold sweat, her name hoarse on his lips as his adopted son fluttered worriedly above him. By then, concealing the truth was hopeless.

At the end of the day, Happy was loyal to a fault and swore to keep the secret. Though according to the exceed, Natsu's feelings were becoming glaringly obvious, especially since the fall of Alvarez. Still, for all his understanding, the feline's impish nature couldn't fully stop him from engaging in his habitual mischief.

So when the dragon slayer had seen the cat open his mouth earlier in the evening, he'd swiftly kicked him off the bed, glaring at him. The last thing he wanted was for exceed to spook the girl he had wrapped in his arms, reveling in the cocoon of her warmth and her silken locks spilling through his fingers. He'd said as much when Lucy went to her bathroom to get ready for bed, relieved when his little friend agreed to give him space to confront their mutual partner.

The wizard had been nervous as he waited for her to return, uncharacteristically fumbling as he tried to think of what to say without sounding like a moron. Talking with the celestial mage had always come as easily as breathing. He thrived off pushing her buttons, exchanging sarcastic jibes, and messing around until she broke down into loud unladylike guffaws. But this?

Lucy was the wordsmith, not him.

Lamenting over his abysmal oratory skills, he'd found himself drawn to her desk. Normally well organized, the surface was crowded with notes and papers for the novel she'd been working on furiously these last few months. He'd read snippets of it before, easily relating to the characters that reminded him of his friends in Fairy Tail. Absently, he'd picked up her journal to see if there was anything new. He'd flipped towards the end, skipping to an entry he didn't recognize.

His eyes had gone wide as he absorbed the erotic description. He'd felt overheated and had yanked off his scarf to drape it on the back of her chair. The two protagonists in the scene were ones he recognized well, he'd always thought their friendship mirrored what he had with Lucy. But damn, he was positive he'd never been in a situation like _that_ with her.

Images had sprouted in his mind without his consent – of two bodies tangled together, lips skimming over each other. Unbidden, his imagination had replaced brown curls with gold and white spikes with his own mop of pink. Heat had curled in his gut as he remembered the phantom feel of his best friend's fingers sliding down his bare shoulders, his own mouth pressed against her pale throat as they'd floated in the water.

 _Mavis help him, that girl would be the death of him._

By the time she'd reemerged from the bathroom, he was hanging onto his sanity by a thread. Book abandoned, he'd herded her into a corner. His prior anxiety had all but disappeared and he was relying on pure instinct. He'd had her pressed against the wall, their chests brushing as they twined together. When he had confessed to sending Happy away, her breathless plea became too much. The small question was enormous in her eyes, reflecting sparks of nervous energy, hope, want, and _aching_ need. Need for him.

For the first time, the truth was evident when he looked at her and he'd seen no trace of the fear that had always stopped him before. Something had shattered in him then, as the last vestiges of self-doubt seeped away. He had wanted to feel her – _taste_ her.

So he'd done just that.

* * *

Her lips were petal soft as they gave way beneath his own. They were sweet, coated in the salted caramel lip balm that melted perfectly with her own essence. He had no idea how many variations she owned, but he decided this one was his favourite – honeyed with that kick of spice that made her who she was. If he hadn't been so thoroughly overwhelmed by the privilege of touching her, he was sure he would start laughing. Lucy would kill him for comparing her to food at a moment like this and he really, _really_ didn't want to stop.

He'd kissed a few of girls before, but none of them had been serious or of his own volition. The first time he'd been caught unawares while playing house with Lisanna. The second was during a mission where his tried and true 'Plan T' had been rejected by Erza and he'd been used to bait their suspect. He'd been so awkward that he'd only made the thief more suspicious and they'd ended up having to knock her out anyway.

The last had been when he was eighteen, during a drunken night when Cana had inexpiably forgotten _handshakes_ weren't done with your _mouth_. She had proceeded to forcibly greet (make-out with) half the male and female population of the guild. That had been three months before he and Happy had followed rumours of Salamander to Hargeon. Back then, if someone had told him the pretty blonde stranger they'd encountered would become his best friend, he would have called them crazy. And if they'd told him he'd one-day pin said best friend down on her sheets, devouring her mouth, and marking her skin…

Well, let's just say he still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming.

As it was, he was struggling to keep his hands from climbing up the creamy expanse of her thighs or from dipping beneath the lace tracing her bustline. He was addicted to the taste of her mouth as he bit at her lips, careful not to catch them on the sharp tips of his canines. Her own hands were gliding over every inch of his torso, free from the confines of his discarded shirt on the ground. Her nails, shorter than she'd once kept them, drew piercing lines across his muscles and he was surprised by how much he liked it.

Below him, he could feel her mouth quirk against his, and he couldn't help but smile back, purring at the feel. Relief flooded him, reassured that she wasn't upset at him for earlier. Seeing her laying under him, her hair fanning out of the pillows and their legs tangled together in the blankets, it was like his mind had completely shut off. Fire coursed through him as she bared her throat, his eyes falling to the jump of her pulse along her throat.

Without thinking it through, he'd latched onto the delicate skin, relishing in the red mark he'd left behind. Instinct guided him lower, following the rush of her heartbeat to its source, enthralled by the sound and the taste of her on his tongue. He had shoved aside the flimsy fabric of her gown, oblivious to the world. However, when he'd heard her gasp, he reeled back instantly, shocked by his own disregard for her comfort. He'd spent too long waiting for Lucy to accept this, to accept _him_ , to blow his chance now.

Hell, if she told him she wanted to stop, he'd detach himself from her sinful mouth in a second and settle in for the night. He perked at the thought. Holy fuck, he hoped he'd be allowed to stay the night - even if it were only to cuddle, he had no further expectations.

Honestly, he was already far out of his depth and experience. At this point, Natsu was running entirely on instinct and bits of gossip he'd heard at Fairy Tail. For once in his life, he was glad his slayer hearing could decipher conversations by the more… _knowledgeable_ members of the guild. Mavis knew his own friends were no help.

As Lucy tilted his head to the side, sinking her teeth into the muscle of his shoulder, he groaned. She ran her tongue over the spot before sucking it in and slithering down to his collarbone. He sunk further into her, pressing her into the mattress as every point of them touched. His sinewed arms wrapped around her, holding her close as their legs tangled together.

He growled when she moved back to him, brushing her lips against his. He deepened the kiss immediately, delving into her mouth as the air around them tightened. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, separated by the flimsy material of her nightie and undergarments. He sucked on her tongue, trying to ignore the sudden realization that her bra was definitely not padded. He succeeded, only to still when she arched into him, her hips rising and brushing against the growing hardness in his pants. She cried out his name as she ground her core against his thigh. Natsu snarled as his tongue danced with hers, dominating her.

She bucked up again, her dress riding up high as she brushed against his erection. The fire mage gasped and broke away from her, his forehead dropping to the pillow beside her. He tried to control his ragged breathing, overwhelmed by the feeling of her rubbing against him. He was beyond the point of embarrassment, amazed at how quickly she coaxed him into a frenzy. One of his hand fisted in the sheets beside her before he turned, hissing as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and bit down on the soft flesh.

She gyrated her hips up as heat pooled in his gut. He let out a strangled sound, and his hands immediately dropped to pin her legs down, curling just under the hem of her skirt. Desperate to get her to slow down. He felt as if she'd ripped away his control over his magic as live current flowed through his veins, electrifying him.

"Lucy, you can't do that." His brow furrowed, biting his lip. They needed to stop, he'd already messed up once tonight, he didn't intend to do so again.

"Doesn't it feel good?" She asked, breathless as she arched against him. Her voice made him curl his toes. He swallowed hard as blood rushed to his groin.

" _Ah_ , yes but…" He hissed as she rolled her hips against his again. " _Fucking hell_ , Luce."

She whimpered underneath him, and the sound shot through him as he felt his body react. He tightened the grip he had on her thighs, failing at holding her steady.

"I trust you, Natsu." Her words made him shudder as he ground back into her motions involuntarily. He whined when she raised one of her legs and hooked it over his hips, increasing the roughness of their contact.

"You're _severely_ overestimating my self-control." He groaned, gritting his teeth. She ran her lips against his skin, swirling her tongue into the dip of his collarbone.

"Then just let _go_."

And he almost did.

He was hypnotized by her wanton pleas, gold swirling within the melted caramel of her eyes. His hands dug into her thighs, inching higher before he knew what he was doing. His fingers brushed against her bare skin before catching on the thin lace of her panties, gliding over the side of her hip. The air around them felt heavy, her scent seeping into him until he felt drunk with need. His other hand wove into the hair at her nape, forcing her up in a searing kiss.

He shifted his leg slightly as he ground his quad against her core, swallowing her whimper. He repeated the motion, balancing on one elbow as he hovered above her. Lucy mewed, her lithe hands dancing down his spine before settling at the small of his back. She held him to her as she ground up against him, both groaning at the friction.

In the back of his mind, he knew they shouldn't be doing this. It was going too fast, too out of control. There was still so much left unsaid, so much that he wanted to know and needed to tell her. But at the same time, he had always spoken through his actions more than his words. What could be the harm if he let himself fall into her embrace and give them both what they wanted?

Natsu sighed into her when he felt her grind against him, her fingers curling into the waistband of his shorts, tracing the V indent of his hips. His muscle clenched as if her touch singed him. Pulling back slightly, he pressed his lips to her temple before resting his forehead against hers. He cupped her face with one palm, stroking her jaw and under her eyes. She stared up at him, her eyes lidded, long lashes casting soft shadows across the tops of her cheeks. Her pupils were dilated, nearly blotting out her irises as she gazed up at him, wide and trusting.

His heart clenched at her expression, warring with the warmth pooling in his abdomen. He bent down brushed his lips against hers, once – twice. Then he was moving again, pressing short kisses against her chin, her cheeks, her brows, and the bridge of her nose. He was tender, as if this moment could be easily broken and they'd find themselves shattering back into reality.

He continued her journey across her face, butterfly soft as he nipped her playfully, adoringly. She giggled at the tickling caresses, smiling as she knotted her fingers into his hair to get him to halt.

"Natsu." She breathed.

"Yeah?" He nosed at her, humming in response. His palms glided over the naked skin of her thighs, occasionally caressing the straps of her underwear. She shuddered, it was in direct contrast to his languid peppered kisses to her cheeks. She couldn't keep up with his emotions. He was domineering one minute and teasing the next, leaving her a quivering mess beneath him.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

"What, why?" She blinked, pushing him back to look at him properly. He sighed, peering down at her with a wry grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. They were piercing emerald, speckles of amber alight within.

"Because we need to stop." His thumb brushed against her cheek. She frowned.

"We definitely don't." She emphasized her words, running her fingers along his pectorals, his stomach and down to the drawstrings of his shorts. One of his hands came up to still hers immediately, encircling both of her wrists. She tried snatching them back, but his grip was uncompromising.

"You might regret it later." He forced himself to say.

"I could never regret you." Her voice was soft, and he nearly cracked. If he looked in the mirror right then, he was sure there would be pink dusting his nose.

"Then you can wait until tomorrow to tell me you haven't changed your mind." He offered, smoothing his index over her lower lip as he took in the rise and fall of her chest.

"Is it…is it because you don't want _me_?" She bit her lip, uncertainty clouding her gaze.

"No! No, of course not."

"Then, did I do something wrong?"

"Gods Luce, no." He leaned back down to her, nosing at her. "I want you so bad it _hurts_."

"Then I don't understand, why are we stopping?"

He paused, staring down at the girl below him, swallowing as he asked himself the same question.

They had all lost so much over the last few years. He'd watched her breakdown when she found out about her father, and he was still grieving over Igneel. He remembered when he had decided to leave, determined to become strong enough to protect his friends. But when he'd returned, he had seen the way she looked at him – like he'd abandoned her.

He didn't regret leaving, he needed time to mourn and figure out who he was. He'd spent such a vast part of his life searching for his dad, and then suddenly he was gone. He did regret hurting her though, hated that her trust in him had wavered. He knew it had, he'd seen Aquarius' broken key carefully hidden away by the celestial mage, but the spirit had been absent for years. Something had happened, but he didn't know what it was, and Lucy had never told him.

That hesitation in her, the words they had never shared, petrified him. If they still had secrets, if they still hid things that mattered, then how could they take this step? If they did and she withdrew from him…because he was too selfish to slow things down despite his reservations…

He couldn't lose anyone else.

He had held her limp body once before when he thought Dimaria had killed her. He had gone insane, and he couldn't go through that again. He couldn't lose her.

He wouldn't.

"Don't you think this is a little fast? I'm not really one to follow the rules, but I'm pretty sure we just skipped some steps." He smiled, amused despite the war raging inside him.

"Last time I checked, you're the one who started all this." Lucy chuckled. She gave her hands another little tug. "Now will you let me go already?"

Smirking, Natsu released her wrists and she brought her hands up to cup his face. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before pulling it into his mouth, causing her to shiver. "Not my fault you tried to jump me."

She quirked her eyebrow before reaching up and flicking him on his nose, earning a disgruntled squeak from the dragon slayer. She pouted up at him, "If you're going to be mean, then go home Natsu."

His face dropped immediately, his thick fringe fanning over his wide hazel eyes. Lucy snickered at his expression, mouth agape and timid. She scrambled under him and he raised himself up on his elbows to allow her greater movement, perplexed. A moment later she'd shifted so that her legs straddled either side of him, hooking them around his hips and leveraging her weight so they tumbled over.

Natsu blinked as his head hit the pillow, the blonde now inclined over him as she sat low on his abdomen. Her left sleeve was halfway down her shoulder and the frilled hem of her nightgown was bunched near her hips. His mouth went dry as he forced his eyes up to meet hers, fingers skimming lightly on her calves.

Her eyes were half-mast as she leaned down to him, her tresses falling in a curtain around them as she braced one hand on the pillow beside him, the other flat on his chest. She bit her lip, fighting a grin as she felt his heartbeat increase exponentially. Her own pulse raced to match his as a blush coated her cheeks. Still, she pushed aside her natural discomfort in favor of teasing her best friend.

"Just to make it perfectly clear, you've tried seducing me twice in the past week, shoved your tongue down my throat, and almost ripped off my top…but now you want to take things _slow_?" She enunciated every word, trailing her nails along the groves of his upper body. He gulped.

"…yes?"

"That sounded more like a question." She canted her head to the side, the tips of her hair tickling his neck. She lowered herself so that her breasts were pushed against his torso giving him a clear view of her cleavage. Her brown eyes flashed as she dipped to press her lips along his jaw, feeling his hands creep upwards until they rested high on her thighs, just below the swell of her ass. She decided against mentioning it, appreciating the haze clouding his irises.

"Natsu? You're sure right?" She mumbled against his lips, the pressure feather light. She hovered there, their breaths mingling until tension began crackling in the air. He tightened his fingers on her hips, digging into the plush flesh. Her tongue poked out to trace his lower lip and his control snapped. He raised his head to close the infinitesimal space between them, only for her to bend with him, staying just out of reach.

Wrinkling his brow, he tried again, sitting up entirely. To his dismay she moved with him keeping their lips separate. He narrowed his eyes before he fell back into the sheets bringing her down with him.

"Tease." He muttered, though the green in his eyes flickered in amusement. She nuzzled her cheek against his own, kissing his softly.

"Yup." She smacked her lips in a popping sound, grinning down at him. She moved them, sliding off him and settling down into the space between him and the window. She nudged him slightly, ignoring his bewildered expression as she pulled up the covers and nestled inside.

"We still have to be up early to meet the others in the morning." She offered in the ways of explanation.

He blinked, confusion evident in the creases around his mouth as he sat atop her blankets. She groaned before rising, only to shove him enough to pull the sheets back altogether, holding it open to him. He didn't move, frozen where he was.

"Hurry up and get in Natsu, or I'm taking back the invitation." She threatened, rolling her eyes. He startled into action. He swiftly reached up, deactivating the light lacrima in the room, cloaking them in darkness. His hands went to his waist, pulling at his drawstrings and kicking his shorts on the floor beside the bed. Wearing his black boxers, he slipped between the sheets and brought the blankets up to cover them both.

He lay on his side, facing her in the dark, their only illumination coming from the moon filtering in from the window. It shone off her locks casting her in silver starlight. He reached over to her, twisting a ringlet of hair around his finger as she watched him. He ran his tongue along his teeth, the silence weighty between them.

Sensing his unease, Lucy brought her own hand up, tracing the sharp angles of his face, nosing him before tilting her head to capture his lips with her own. It was unhurried, lacking the desperation that tinged their prior caresses. He reciprocated, his mouth moved against hers as their tongues slid against each other leisurely - as if they had all the time in the world. Warmth filtered into his system, heating his extremities as his fingers tangled in her mane, holding her close.

She pulled away slightly after giving him two more quick pecks, smiling softly at his dazed look.

"Goodnight Natsu." She whispered, speaking against his lips before she turned away from him, snuggling further into the warmth of the bed. He sighed in contentment, his prior disquiet disappearing as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against him. His hands rested flat on her stomach and she brought the fingers of one hand up to twine with his own.

"Night Luce." He sighed, breath fanning across her skin as she trembled in his arms. His chest rumbled against her as he squeezed her comfortingly, raising the temperature of his body as he buried his head into the side of her neck. He inhaled deeply as her scent washed over him, drowning him in sun soaked blossoms. His eyes fluttered closed as his consciousness drifted away.

* * *

Sounds from the street below wafted up to her as Lucy groaned, fighting the lethargy in her bones. Eyes shut, she could make out the stream of light from behind her lids, loath to enter the waking world. A gentle breeze flew through her hair, tickling her shoulder. A shiver ran through her at its caress so she burrowed further into her blankets, content to sink into their scorching warmth.

She turned her face slightly, wanting to warm her nose against her firm pillow. Said pillow purred, vibrating against her as a heavy weight around her waist tightened. She hummed at the feeling, snuggling further into the heat before she stiffened. Her eyes snapped open as last night's events flooded through her.

She was sprawled over a lean muscled body, her cheek resting in the croak of a tanned neck as her arm dangled over a toned chest. A banded arm fit snuggly under her stomach, holding her close while her bare legs tangled with those of her bedmate.

She tilted her head to peek up at the man slumbering beside her, his breathing deep and even. In the soft morning light, she allowed herself to observe his features, taking advantage of their proximity. His dark lashes contrasted with the summery rose of his hair, brushing against the tops of his cheeks. His angled brows were heavy set, partially obscured by his bangs. That happened more often now. At some point he'd stopped jelling back the front of his fringe, allowing it to grow out. She liked it, it reflected the wildness she so often associated with him.

Her eyes drifted, tracing the sharp cut of his cheek bones and jawline. The barest hint of stubble peeking through. His lips were parted slightly, thick and plush. She blushed as she remembered exactly how they felt against her own as he ravaged her mouth. Warm, dry, but smoother than she had imagined them to be. She squirmed a bit as a now familiar heat pooled between her legs.

Biting back a whimper, she looked back up - only to freeze once more. Midnight eyes met her own as they raked across her features. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek at the hunger she saw there, the dark look seeping into her bones.

Natsu's free hand came up from where it had been lying near his head to capture her chin, tilting it up to get a better look at her. He smiled, movements lazy.

"Morning." His voice was gruff from sleep, the low timber vibrating through her, curling her toes as they brushed against his bare calves. He leaned further so that the space between their lips all but disappeared, speaking against her. "Did ya sleep well?"

"Yeah." She breathed. "You?"

His lips quirked against hers in a smile. "Yeah."

He didn't hesitate to close the gap completely then, his mouth moving with hers as he drank her in. His free hand tangling into her hair as he continued his languid kisses. It appeared that Natsu had decided the residual scraps of her personal space, as small as it may be, no longer applied to him.

He nipped at her lips, gaining entry as his tongue ran along the roof of her mouth. She moaned, shifting so she was hovering over him, straddling his hips without breaking contact. The searing need from last night sang through her blood, kindling back to life as his fingers singed her thighs.

Caught under the spell of the heady sensations, she fought the desire to roll her hips. She wanted to relieve some of the ache there, only to remember the fire mage's reaction last time she'd tried. Lucy groaned as she thought back to the discussion they'd had prior to falling asleep. Though a part of her appreciated the obvious reverence with which he'd treated her, a much larger piece wanted him to give in and end this game they were playing.

Steeling her spine, she made a decision right then and there. He'd made his moves, but now it was _her_ turn. They both had a competitive streak, but she'd always had the upper hand when it came to strategy. She resisted a smirk.

 _Check and mate._

* * *

 **Happy New Years everyone!**

 **Thank you for being supportive and understanding of delays. It's great to know you think me of a person rather than a machine . Remember, I will always let you know in an edit if I'm running late.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a bunch of you were expecting a lemon, but we're only halfway through the story and I still had character development to cover haha. Though a couple of you caught on to me. Am I a tease? Guilty ;) So how did you guys like the chapter? Did you enjoy it? Was it confusing at all? There was a lot of emotional background I wanted to put in that didn't seem appropriate last chapter so I started off by going through Natsu's POV of the prior night as well. Was it in character? We all talked about what they would be like, but I think based on how how slow of a burn they've been in the show, that they wouldn't just sleep with each other. I also didn't see Lucy as being overly bashful once things got down to it, so she's actually the one pushing from here on out.**

Last Week's Answer: **Gray sadly didn't make it into this chapter, but it's because I had to cut it off, next chapter is enormous. Also, thanks so much, I'm glad you guys seem interested in hearing about my next story! It is a fantasy AU based around the concept of star crossed lovers.**

This Week's Question(s): **My question this week is what are your favourite pairs in FT besides Nalu? I have a few of them and it's hard to pick. Also, if put in a position where it would be relatable, how do you think Natsu and Lucy would respectively handle jealously? Not in the context of a stranger (as seen in chapter 1), but with other main characters? Not saying that will be an issue, just curious - I've seen it done in many ways. lastly...did y'all know Natsu has never called Lucy "Luce" in the manga? I didn't! I think I read too much fanfiction haha, but I lke the nickname so I kept it.**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! I can't believe all of your support. The last chapter alone had nearly 40 reviews breaking us past the 100 mark and close to 200 for follows! Talk about inspiration to write faster. Y'all are AMAZING! Special thanks to** _gigiluna11, MagicalFoxInTheWilderness, RavenShadow, mayu05, TantricMonk, NovareRes27, MorriganFae, prettygirlbunny, Gigi-San28, Neverendingfairytail, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Trintoo, Starsfire, MadMaz87, twizt312, frolicfairy (x5), LadyAmarabelle, LoadedEel, anazpoyo88, Raelin Thaon, RedFantasies, sarahelle04, Brea4458, waiting-for-you443, Bakers28, Angel-Mamma, YukiMC, stranger1999, Adtrboy0916, Blaze01245,_ **and** _CeriseUnderwood1996._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I'm always happy to chat as some of you have already found out.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back in 'Smoke'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 _UPDATE: Hey guys, I lost my laptop charger and am awaiting amazon's delivery so I can reboot it and update! Hopefully that will be soon but my neck of the woods has been blizzarding._


	7. 7 - Smoke

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Smoke – /_ _smōk / - Noun. Evidence of fume or vapor often resulting from the action of heat on moisture_

* * *

The fire mage purred, enjoying the feel of his pretty blonde partner stretched above him as she straddled his stomach. The bare skin of her thighs brushed against his abdomen as his long fingers twisted into her golden strands.

Her mouth was white hot against his as he drank her in, reveling in the lazy strokes of her tongue against his own. Waking up to her with their limbs tangled together, he'd been unable to keep from reaching out for the celestial mage. Her wide eyes had still been hazy in the early morning as her hands had traced along his face, unaware of him watching her.

It was such a change of pace from her usual scolding when she found that he'd snuck into her bed yet again. Though to be fair, for the past few months her complaints had softened into grumbles and she rarely punted him out of her window. His gamble last night seemed to have paid off, because she seemed to want him almost as badly as he wanted her.

Or at the least that was what he had thought…

Natsu blinked up in confusion, still slightly dazed, as his clothes were unceremoniously shoved under his nose. He hadn't even seen her reach down to grab his shorts from the floor, too entranced by her scent hanging heavily in the room.

A moment later, Lucy climbed off his torso and walked across the room, her gait slow and unhurried. He pushed up on his elbows, leaning against the headboard as he watched her bend over, only to turn his head sharply as he caught a glimpse of her white panties. A second later the cotton fabric of his shirt hit him as Lucy tossed it over from where she was standing.

"We have less than an hour before we have to be at the guild. Go home and change so we'll make it in time." She called to him, one hand resting on her hip as she watched his expression with amusement. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't need to change, I'll wait for you and we'll go together." He told her, only to see her shaking her head.

"I need to shower, and you can't wear your sleep shorts to guild. They'll know you stayed over last night in a heartbeat."

"That's because I did, who cares what they think?" The pinkette sulked, unhappy that his best friend was so far from him. He shoved off the blankets and stretched his arms above his head, rising from the mattress. He grinned when he noticed her gazing lingering on him. She blushed slightly but didn't break eye contact as she shuffled closer.

Lucy paused when she was a foot away, crossing her arms behind her back as she leaned forward, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. He held his breath as she brought her fingers up to trace against his cheek.

"You're right, you did." Her voice was breathy, soft as her aroma surrounded him. "And you know what?"

He leaned in close, his eyes lidded as his right hand came up to rest on the curve of her waist, reveling in the ability to touch her so casually. "What?"

Her eyes were bright as they searched his, her tongue running along her bottom lip. She shifted closer so the heat radiating off his body seeped into her sleep lodged limbs. Her other arm came up and rested on his shoulder, pulling them together. "I want…"

She drifted off, letting the words hang in the air. Natsu pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes falling shut as his fingers flexed on her sides. His voice was low when he spoke. "What do you want, Lucy?"

He could hear the hum of her pulse, and her breath caressed his lips, a mere inch from his own. He held still, fighting the urge to close the distance as he let her make the next move.

"I want to take a shower." She cooed, pushing her palms against his chest as she broke out of his hold, turning from him as she sashayed across the room. She was in bathroom before he had a chance to say another word.

The dragon slayer stood there for a few moments as he heard the telltale groan of her pipes as the water turned on, dashing any thoughts he had of following her to drag her back. Confusion etched the lines of his face as he grabbed at the clothes he had dumped onto the duvet, pulling them on with quick, practiced motions. He gave one last look to the curtain separating him from his partner before leaping out the window.

Sighing, he pouted in irritation as made his way along the canal, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Crossing the bridge, he made his way towards the canopy of trees at the outskirts of the city. He might as well head home and change before going to the guild. Maybe he could get Mira to make him some waffles.

* * *

The dull pounding of her boots echoed in her ears as she rushed through the streets of Magnolia. She had heard Natsu leaving when she had jumped into her shower as her bravado disappeared. In the quiet of the morning, she thought over the prior night's events while cursing the heat in her cheeks. How things had escalated so quickly, she wasn't certain. She wasn't even sure how far she would have necessarily let it go. She only knew, that in that moment, she had wanted _more_.

As she had rinsed off, careful to keep her hair from the spray, she reminded herself of the day ahead. She needed to focus on the task at hand and consider this development at a later point.

The closer she got to the guildhall, the more her nerves set on edge. She should have talked to him this morning instead of trying to play coy. How exactly was she supposed to act? To tease her best friend in the privacy of her apartment was one thing, to do so in front of her teammates was another entirely. Lucy groaned, she was so far out of her depth.

Mavis help her, it was only nine and she wanted a drink.

The sun was bright as it glanced off the red shingles of Fairy Tail, filling her with a sense of calm at seeing the familiar structure. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed her way through the curved front doors. The wooden grain was cool against her fingers and she smiled softly. Though it had been rebuilt so many times, it would always be home.

This early, the hall wasn't as full as it would be later in the day. Though Mira was behind the bar and she had no doubt the other Strauss siblings were around somewhere as well. The she-demon ran a tight ship, and there was no such thing as sleeping-in at her household.

A quick scan of the room showed that the usual crowd was already in place, and she could see Levy's blue hair peeking out from behind a book near a back booth. Raising her eyebrow, she was surprised to see that the iron dragon slayer was nowhere to be seen. It was rare for one to be without the other's company these days. She shrugged it off, turning when she heard shouts from a table to her left.

She made her way over to the trio lounging together, food already spread over the bench. There were eggs, bacon, bread, and a small mountain of waffles. As she took a seat across from Erza, she noticed the older woman was picking at a slice of strawberry short cake, oblivious to the barbaric mess the boys were making around her. Though Gray held a sliver of restraint, he could pack down almost as much food as her partner.

She wrinkled her nose at the fire mage seated beside her, his cheeks rounded by the whole waffle he had stuffed in his mouth. He perked up instantly as she took the space next to him, swallowing roughly as he washed down his breakfast with a mug of cider.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I guess you started without me, huh?" She asked, resting her elbows in front of her. Happy was perched at the far end, cheerfully munching on a fish.

"Not to worry, our client won't be here for another half hour. We thought it would be better to eat before they arrived." Erza assured, her long hair neatly braided to one side. Lucy couldn't help but smile softly. The woman had been putting more into her appearance lately, for what she could only assume was for the benefit of a certain wandering mage.

Oblivious to the look the blonde was giving her, Erza used her fork to point between the men who had been gorging themselves. "After all, it would be best if we appeared semi-civilized…"

Chuckling slight at their affronted looks, Lucy couldn't help but agree. It would be preferable if the food was cleared before their meeting began.

"I understand, I should probably order something quick too." She made to approach Mira, only to pause when a hand encircled her wrist. She looked down at Natsu's grinning face, the edge of an incisor visible from between his lips as she allowed him to pull her back down.

"No need, we gotcha some waffles since you like them so much." He told her, pushing the towering plate in front of her.

Her eye twitched slightly at the gigantic helping, topped off with whipped cream and blueberries. "How much do you think I eat?!"

"What, is that not enough, Lucy?" Happy called out to her, his eyes rounded in faux-innocence.

"Shut up cat!" She growled, plucking a berry off her dish, she chucked it at the blue feline. Her friends laughed at the cat's yowl as she dug into the waffles. She had placed all but two of them on Natsu's plate, who instantly began eating again. His appetite knew no bounds.

They spent the next thirty minutes finishing off their breakfast, talking about nothing as the clock edged closer to 10am. After clearing their table of all but their drinks, the front doors swung open at last, heralding in a tall thin woman who wore her gray hair up in a braided coif.

Their party was bickering, unaware as the stranger advanced towards their table, a slender brow raised in consideration. When the two men in front of her grabbed hold of each other's collars with a growl, she cleared her throat in bemusement. Lucy's head spun at the noise as she took in their visitor. She quickly yanked the pinkette back into his seat before his standoff with the ice-mage could escalate.

Startled, he looked down at the blonde, unused to her interfering unless it was important. When her brown eyes cut sharply to her left, he followed the movement as he noticed their guest. From his peripheral, he could see the others respond likewise. Taking in a deep breath, he registered her scent – a mixture of gardenias, powder, and ink. He wrinkled his nose. It reminded him of libraries, and the gods only knew how often Lucy dragged him to those when they were out of town. He'd noticed the scent a few moments ago but had assumed it came from the pile of books Levy had stacked beside her on the other side of the guild.

"Ms. Ishihira, I presume? Please, take a seat." Erza was all smiles as she greeted their employer, forcibly shoving Gray further along the bench to make room for the older woman.

"Yes, thank you. Are you Ms. Scarlet?" The woman responded as she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her pencil skirt. The red-headed nodded.

"Just Erza is fine. This is Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lucy. We successfully retrieved the scroll like you asked, but we had some questions for you." She indicated to her teammates before dipping her chin towards the celestial mage. Straightening, the blonde dug out the document from the bag she'd slung across her shoulder, spreading it out carefully on the table before them. To her consternation, one end kept curling back inward. A hand came down to rest on the edge, securing it firmly to the wooden surface. Lucy's mouth curved up slightly as Natsu winked at her. Across from them, a set of dark blue eyes narrowed at the gesture.

"Ishihira-san, the job request stated that the incantation could turn water into gold. Are you aware of the specifics?"

The older woman frowned. "Our research helped us pinpoint its location, but the details are unknown to us."

Lucy nodded, relieved at the answer. She looked briefly up at her team before continuing.

"The text is quite old, but I was able to translate it. The spell requires a sacrifice of the water of life. In other words that means –"

"–it's asking for blood."

Everyone turned at the sound of a new voice as a petite blunette sidled up to them. She was leaning over Lucy's shoulder, fascinated by the antique scroll.

"And who exactly might you be?" Ishihira asked at the interjection.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Levy Mcgarden. I'm sorry to intrude, I just couldn't help but overhear." The girl blushed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Levy-chan is a Fairy Tail mage as well. She also knows more about ancient languages than anyone else. She can probably explain it better than I can." The blonde continued, grinning brightly at her friend in greeting. She should have thought to bring the shorter girl into the conversation earlier.

At Gray's encouraging nod, the solid script mage continued.

"This is old Mildian, most remaining records of it are in the archives in Crocus or the other capitals. Very few people can understand it anymore. Nowadays it's become synonymous with dark magic. To be honest though, as fascinating as it is, Lu-chan probably grasps it better than I can."

The aforenoted woman flinched as she risked a glance at her partner. Beside her, Natsu had stiffened as his fists clenched at his sides. Lucy worried her lower lip, sensing his anxiety. Carefully, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his knuckles, settling her hand over his in an attempt to sooth him. At first he didn't move, but slowly, his muscles relaxed and his palm shifted so it lay flat against her own. She twined their fingers together, giving his a tight squeeze.

There was a reason the celestial mage could interpret it so well, despite not being a linguist herself. She was intimately familiar with the vernacular in a way few others could claim. Levy hadn't said it, but the most infamous examples of the dialect known were under heavy lock and key - magically sealed below the vaults of Mercurius.

After all, Mildian was the script of the books of Zeref, and she had re-written one.

The table was silent as her team took that in. Levy hesitated, looking askance towards the blonde. She opened her mouth to apologize, when their employer responded.

"Are you telling me this is the work of the Black Wizard?" The older woman's lips pursed as she squinted between the two girls. Lucy bit her lip harder, shrugging slightly. She could feel the dragon slayer watching her from beneath his lashes. From across the bench, her other teammates grimaced, trying not to turn to see the pinkette's reaction.

It was the blunette who came to her rescue, eager to rectify her earlier slip. In hindsight, she could see why mentioning the origins of the language in the fire mage's company would be less than ideal.

"I doubt it, this parchment seems older and some of the characters are a bit archaic. I can see how water could initially be mistranslated."

The elder's expression softened slightly at that, but she didn't seem relieved. "I'm glad to hear it, but the nature of the enchantment is still cause for concern. I work for the Magnolia division of the Royal Academy."

She paused briefly, pulling a small purse from within her jacket and placed it in the center of the table. "Here is your reward as promised, but if you're willing, I'd like to extend your mission."

"What did you have in mind?" Erza asked, pulling the purse towards her. Nobody batted an eye, knowing they could split it up after the woman left.

"After that fiasco with the Archeological Society and the Infinity Clock a few years ago, artefacts of questionable nature are to be reported and turned in to the national branch in Crocus. As I cannot use magic myself, I would be a poor custodian for a relic such as this. Considering you knew the implications behind this spell, and still brought it to me, I am sure you can be trusted. The Academy would compensate you handsomely for its prompt delivery."

The friends made eye contact, all of them hesitating. Lucy sighed internally. They had only just arrived back in Magnolia, and they could all use some time at home. Besides, she wanted a chance to talk to Natsu, especially since his grip on her hand under the table was still too tight for her liking. She ran her thumb along the inside of his wrist, drawing his attention to her.

His dark irises held little of the green ember she remembered from that morning. An emotion sparked in his eyes as he drank in her features, but she couldn't decipher it. Holding his gaze, restlessness coiled in her gut. Their impromptu staring contest ended when she heard Erza speak. She tried to focus, ignoring the burn in her cheeks.

"The capital isn't connected to our rail line, so we would have to go on our own. That's at least a week's journey from here." The redhead grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I have already been conscripted for a job starting in nine days. I will be unable to help with transport."

"You're working a job without us? With who?" Happy asked curiously. The requip mage still did solo missions, but occasionally she would also tag along with another team.

"No, I am going on my own. Master Rabian has requested me personally to help with his newest production at the Onibus Theatre. I cannot abandon him in his time of need, the show must go on!"

Lucy's eye twitched as she took that in. It was clearly in everyone's best interest not to comment. How the strongest woman she had ever known could be so oblivious to her own talent, she would never understand.

"Well… this seems really easy. We don't need the whole team to go to Crocus." Happy piped up, wisely taking a bite of his fish instead of teasing the Erza. Even he could only take so much punishment before he learned to keep his trap shut.

"That's right, and if we don't take a train, it'll be a piece of cake." Natsu agreed, leaning on the table so he could fist bump(paw) the tiny exceed with his free hand. His other was still securely in the grasp of the blonde. The corner of her mouth pulled down.

"You want to leave for another mission so soon?" She asked, voice soft. He turned back in her direction. Her eyebrows lifted as she took in the serious glint to his eyes.

"If this scroll's so important, then we gotta make sure it's put away. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because something dangerous fell into the wrong hands." His words ring out defiantly, and there is an undertone there she recognized. Her breath caught, throat tight. She saw anger there, and guilt, and she knew exactly where his mind had gone.

She refused to let him shoulder a burden that wasn't his to bear.

"Then we'll go. We can head out in the morning, so we have time to get supplies." She decided, leaving no room for argument. She felt a tug on her hand as Natsu pulled away from her. She stiffened for a moment before a weight settled on her shoulders, tucking her into the dragon slayer's side. She could feel heat rising in her face, frustrated that such a familiar action was causing her to act like a school girl. At least no one else would think anything of it…

"Alright! Then you've got yourself deal lady!" He roared, dodging Lucy's smack to his head for his rudeness. She exhaled through her nose.

"We'd be happy to help Ishihira-san. Just tell us who we're looking for." The celestial mage bowed her head respectfully while reaching down and pinching the top of Natsu's thigh between her nails. He squawked indignantly as he glared down at her. She just glared back, fighting amusement. A snicker across the table returned them both to reality.

"That settles it then. We'll make a great threesome; don't you think flame brain?" Gray leered, resting his chin on his hand as he watched them, his dark eyes slanting in poorly disguised mirth. Natsu snarled, both men ignoring Happy's annoyed reminder that it was a _foursome_.

" _Anyway_ , could you fill us in on some more details on who we need to meet?" Lucy groaned, speaking over them. There was no way she'd survive a trip with those idiots. Why the hell did Gray want to tag along anyway? Without Erza there, it was virtually impossible to keep the pair from ripping out each other's throats. She snorted, if she didn't know better (and she did), she'd call it sexual tension.

Watching the muscle in Natsu's jaw flex in irritation as he glowered at the ice wizard, she decided to keep that thought to herself.

* * *

An hour later found the team scattered across the guild. The Royal Academy representative had left, entrusting the scroll in the care of Fairy Tail for when they embarked on this latest mission. Erza had had to forcibly separate Natsu and Gray from each other, but the moment Ishihira left, they found themselves tackling each other down in the middle of the hall. Happy, still indignant, had left to find Wendy and Charle in a huff.

Lucy left them to their devices in favor of catching up with her friend. Nestled in the corner booth with Levy, the girls chatted happily as they nursed the mimosas they had solicited from Mira after the meeting was adjourned. The cool drink was pleasant as it glided down her throat. Lucy listening as she twirled the stem of her glass absently, the film of condensation coating her fingertips.

Levy regaled her with stories of her latest job request with Panther Lily and Gajeel. After working together for the Magic Council during the guild's disbandment, it was normal for her to join the dragon slayer and exceed on missions. Though she still carved out time for Team Shadow Gear as well, loyal to her friends until the end.

"What about your mission Lucy, how did it go?" The blunette asked, sipping leisurely as she watched her friend turn crimson. She raised her eyebrows, involuntarily looking over to the men still wrestling on the ground, spurts of fire and ice splashing a meter's radius around them. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as the blonde across from her stayed silent, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"Lu-chan, I was thinking we haven't really had a girl's night in a while. I need to return a few books to the library, but after that how about you come and stay over at Fairy Hills? I can meet you after you grab your things." She offered, smiling when Lucy shoulders relaxed.

"I think that's a great idea! How about I met you there in an hour?" The celestial mage asked, delighted when her friend agreed. She was looking forward to staying with Levy, she hadn't seen her in a few weeks and her mind was hopelessly confused. She would love to speak with her away from the prying eyes of her colleagues.

Bidding her goodbye, Lucy grabbed her purse and quickly made her way out of Fairy Tail, intent on packing a bag for her mission so she could leave straight from the women's dorm in the morning. She made it halfway back to Strawberry Street before she heard the loud patter of footsteps behind her. Pushing her bangs from her eyes, she made to turn, only for a looming figure to crash into her.

Squealing, she lost her balance, tipping backwards as her hands grasped blindly in front of her. Muscled arms coiled around her waist, steadying her back onto her feet as her fingers grasped onto a tan pair of biceps. Blinking against the sunlight, she squinted into the face of her sheepish partner, a light dusting of pink over his nose.

"Natsu, what the hell, that hurt!" She complained, massaging her forehead tenderly from when they had bumped into each other. She stepped backwards out of his grip as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry, I was just trying to catch up to you. Why'd ya leave without saying anything?" He inquired, tucking his chin into his scarf as he peered down at her. She rocked back on her heels as she pondered his question, moving slightly to the side to avoid the foot traffic. Natsu mirrored her movements so that they were both leaning against the brick of a storefront, facing each other.

"You were busy, so I didn't think you'd care." She finally admitted, fingering the edge of her green tanktop. It ended just above her navel, a few inches above her khaki skirt. She released the fabric when she saw his eyes following her movements, suddenly self-conscious.

"Of course I care, weirdo. So, what're you up to now?" His voice was lighthearted but there was a hint of strain running through it. He unconsciously leaned forward as he talked, one arm braced above her until their shoulders were nearly touching. She cleared her throat, eyes darting around as she took in the curious faces of the townsfolk. The last thing she wanted was to add fuel to the rumours that were already circulating. They had always been a consistent source of gossip, though there wasn't any truth to it until now. She needed to get out of here before Natsu decided to forgo personal space altogether. He was already too near, his face a handspan away from her own.

Steeling herself, she reached out and encircled his wrist as she ducked behind the building and into the alleyway. Shoving past the crates stacked by the entrance of the side street, she maneuvered the dragon slayer against the wall so they were both hidden from the road beyond. She glanced up to make sure no one had noticed their impromptu departure, instinctively leaning further into him to obscure them from view.

Sighing in relief, she tilted her head up to look at him, only to find him closer than she realized. His bright hair was a splash of color against the dull brick as he watched her through black lashes. His hands hung loosely by his sides, and she could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest under the hand she had placed against his collarbone.

Her lips quirked up uneasily as she fidgeted, cursing herself for putting herself in an awkward predicament.

"Um, hi." She managed, sucking her lower lip between her teeth.

Rumbling laughter vibrated against her palm, shaking her slightly as warm hands came up to rest lightly on the curve of her hips. Natsu curled his fingers forward, bringing her an inch closer so that she could feel the lines of his torso against hers.

"Hey yourself." His eyes glimmered, sparks of jade and ambers alight with mischief. "Wanna tell me why you dragged me in here? Should I be concerned?"

She pouted, puffing out her cheeks at his tease. Her pulse had sped up considerably, racing through her veins. She wrinkled her nose when she heard him snicker at her, knowing he could feel it. A lazy grin was pasted across his handsome face, his aura radiated with what she could only describe as male pride.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, your virtue's safe with me." She simpered, sarcasm dripping from her too sweet voice. She sucked in a breath as she felt his hold on her tighten, his irises shifting into a midnight haze. She could see the tips of his canines as his smirk only widened. He bent down so his mouth was level with her ear, his breath caressing her sensitive skin.

"Trust me Luce, I'm not the one who needs to worry."

* * *

 **I know, I'm soooo sorry!**

 **Originally I was having technical difficulties but then I think I had spent too long away from the story and I was hit with killer writer's block! Especially when it came to staying in character. However, I'm now back on track. Big thanks to** _MorriganFae_ **for getting my butt back into gear. I humbly offer this update to you in appeasement. I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, I'd love to know I haven't lost your support!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's more plot driven, but it was definitely necessary to set the stage for what comes next.**

Last Week's Answer: **Your responses about jealously were all very interesting and remarkably diverse. It is something that will be addressed in the next couple of chapters.**

This Week's Question: **What did you think about the revelation that the scroll is still significant? That it is in the same language used by Zeref, and what impact do you think it will have on what happen's next? Did you see it coming?**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! I can't believe all of your support, especially during my brief hiatus. The last chapter alone had over 30 reviews and over 50 new follows! Boiling Point is now up to 254 in that category! This is all wonderful inspiration to continue write. Y'all are AMAZING! Special thanks to** _Trifan, DiehardSxKFan99, lishagirl, Grimnack, artistofthemind, SleepinBeautyK, cookinom, Winter Foxx, SassCassNL, Jon Gustafson, MotherOfDragons1227, Mhilano, frolicfairy, Firefly9917, MorriganFae, AnnaDreyar, twizt312, Gwenidith, Brea4458, YukiMC, CeriseUnderwood1996, waiting-for-you443, Blaze01245, OgaxHilda, stranger1999, latinagirl-reader2010, NatsuXLucy4ever_ , **and** _RedFantasies._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to response to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back by Sunday the 4th, in 'Scorch'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	8. 8 - Scorch

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Scorch – /_ _skôrCH / - Verb._ _To burn a surface so as to change its color and texture; to cause intense heat_

* * *

"Trust me Luce, I'm not the one who needs to worry." His voice was honey, coating her senses.

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling his nose skim across the skin of her neck. Swallowing roughly, she held her ground, refusing to let him gain the upper hand once more. This was not her intention when she'd sought out privacy, but two could play this game.

Her hands on his chest increased in pressure, holding him firmly against the wall of the alley. Her fingers crept up to tangle with the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him up so that his head leaned heavily against the brick.

His black eyes were arresting. He trapped her under his gaze as he smirked, running his tongue suggestively along his bottom lip as he watched her react. Lucy could feel the heat rushing into the tops of her cheeks as she lifted herself up on her toes, brushing her mouth against his jaw.

His hold on her hips tightened immediately, his pulse irregular under her touch.

"And what should I be worried about Natsu?" She whispered, nipping gently at his jugular. She smiled when she felt the vibration of his voice as he hummed.

"I've read your stories. Use that imagination and I'm sure you can figure it out." His hands on her waist dropped to her skirt and settled into her back pockets, curving over her rear. His thumbs hooked into her black belt, holding her to him. Daring her to make the next move. She had no doubt he could hear her heart thundering in her chest.

Leaving one hand fist in his hair, she let the other trail down his sternum, between the ridges of his abdomen. She relished the feel of his muscles clenching under her touch, grateful that he had worn his jacket open. The singular sleeve was jammed up to his elbow, displaying the solid expanse of his forearms.

She held his gaze as she spoke, tightening her left hold on his rosy locks. "You know, I never did give you permission to read my book."

The nails of her right hand dipped lower, scraping over his navel and the carved V indents at his hips, hidden by the flaps of his coat. She lingered there, at the edge of his pants. A low hiss escaped him at the movement as her head shot up to see his face. Her eyes had been following the trek of her hand as it traveled down his toned flesh.

"Since when have I ever asked for permission?"

Lucy jolted at the sound of his raspy voice. She could see the smirk had vanished, replaced with an intensity that robbed her of coherent thought. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip, the shade throwing his features into sharp relief. His eyes were dark as pitch, and she could see his brows pinched together in restraint.

Taking a deep breath to ground herself, she was instantly flooded by his scent - petrichor and smoke. Absently, she wondered how he smelled so good when she'd never seen so much as a bottle of cologne in his home. She decided to blame it on pheromones, only that could explain the sudden onslaught of heat coursing through her veins.

She also blamed pheromones for what she said next.

"Judging by your hands on my _ass_ , I'd say never." She retorted, watching as his pupils blew wide. He ran his tongue over the tip of his canines as his hold on her became near bruising. He drew her closer so that their hips were flush against each other as he kneaded the flesh in his grip.

"Are you complaining?" The growl sent a shiver down her spine.

She pressed her lips against his Adam's apple before she dropped lower to the hollow at his throat. She licked the length of his collarbone, giving it a light suck teasingly. "Would it stop you if I was?"

His hands came up instantly, grabbing her biceps firmly so he held her at arm's length. She squeaked at the sudden maneuver, her caramel eyes wide as she glanced up at him through a fringe of gold bangs. Her mouth went dry as she took in his scowl, the haze disappearing from his gaze. She worried the inside of her cheek, flustered by the shift in his mood.

"Yes." His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

" _Yes_ , it would stop me." He repeated, shaking her slightly as if he could instill his answer into her directly. "I would never do something you didn't want."

He was so serious, so sincere, that she could feel it in her bones. It soothed an unknown part of her, alleviating an anxiety that she now recognized was unfounded. Overwhelmed by the sensations he had induced in her these past couple of weeks, she had been running on instinct. She had reveled in his touch even as her heart and mind cried out in panic, terrified of the consequences.

She peered up into deep onyx, copper flecks sparking in his irises, transfixed by the warmth she saw there. Messy pink strands shadowed his forehead, his brows drawn together. His jaw was tense, as if he were afraid of her response. She trembled under the weight of emotions playing across his face.

"Natsu." His name was a whisper in the space between them. She reached up, resting both her palms against his cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs. He relaxed into her, nuzzling against her fingers.

This was not a man who would ever hurt her.

Wavering slightly, the blonde rose back onto her toes before pressing her lips against the dragon slayer's. She was earnest, brushing against him, coaxing him to respond. Letting out a shaky breath, he melted into her, drinking in her taste. His hands on her arms had loosened until they gently encircled her wrists near their faces. She mewed into him, oblivious to the world. In that moment, time and space shrunk until all that was left was her standing in his arms as she kissed him.

His hands ran down her spine, scorching as he held her close. She groaned. With each passing second, they risked discovery, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted. Reluctantly, Lucy withdrew just far enough that her lips grazed his earlobe.

"Come home with me?" She breathed as he stilled. She chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure of his response. She felt more than heard him swallow as he nodded against her neck. Before she had fully registered it, Natsu had pushed them off the wall, entwining their fingers firmly before tugging her along behind him.

Dragging her out of the alley and onto the main road, he charted a course for Lucy's apartment. His strides were long and urgent as he faced forward, his hand still tangled with hers. She fought the flush blooming down her neck at the curious glances of passersby, happy that there were only a few minutes from Strawberry Street.

When they reached her building, she half expected her partner to scale up through her window. Instead, he paused at the front door and looked down at her expectantly, slowly running his thumb across the sensitive skin of her inner wrist. The force of his gaze had not faltered, and she found herself fumbling with the pouch tied at her hip. Grasping the correct key, she managed to unlock the entrance. The dragon slayer wasted no time tugging her through, up the stairs, and to the second-floor landing.

He took a sharp left, following the railing back to her unit. Without waiting for her to select the right key, he reached up above the door jam to retrieve a spare. Lucy sighed internally, she had always wondered how her rotating circus of friends managed to break into her apartment so often.

She made a mental note to confiscate it.

Her musings were interrupted as she was pulled through the threshold and the door slammed shut behind her. It was nearing midday, and the sun bathed her quarters in light. Her bed was neatly made, though a few odds and ends sat on her coffee table from where she'd left them earlier. Rather than releasing her as she expected, Natsu simply drew her further into the center of the room. Without a word, he sank into the cushions of her maroon sectional, hauling her down beside him.

She squeaked when she landed in the pillows, Natsu's arm slung over the couch so his fingertips brushed her bare shoulder. His torso twisted slightly so he faced her, using his other hand to drag her legs up to fold over his lap. She snuggled further back into her seat, her muscles clenching as she caught his open gaze.

Neither of them had spoken since leaving the alleyway, the silence undulating between them. His fingers didn't leave her skin, skating across the expanse of her limbs. He would run them over her calves, curving around her knees and teasing her lower thighs before beginning the circuit again. The ease with which he did it sent her pulse into frenzy, as if it had always been natural for them to fall together like this.

She leaned her head back so it rested against the crook of his elbow behind her. Her hair had fallen into her eyes at some point. She quickly reached up, tucking the silky strands behind her ear. The hand on her leg squeezed, drawing her eyes up to the man beside her. His face was so close. She could see the dark fall of his lashes and the fiery emerald orbs shadowed beneath them. His lips were quirked up slightly, warm and affectionate.

Her heartbeat jarred – had he always looked at her like this? Like she was something singular and brilliant and _his_?

More than anything, she wanted to find out. She needed to.

"I know you wouldn't." Lucy started, the words leaving her before she had thought them through. He scrunched his nose in confusion, causing her to amend her statement. "Hurt me, I mean. I don't think you have it in you."

He relaxed slightly, his smile widening even as a heaviness settled around them.

"Good. Cause I'd have to get Metal Breath or Ice Princess to beat me up if I ever did." He grinned. His eyes crinkled at the ring of her laughter, half provoked by his answer and half by his hand grazing her hamstring. He repeated the motion, wanting to hear the sound again.

She batted him away, nestling into his side. He stilled his hand, wrapping it under her knees to keep her near him instead.

"And I wouldn't hurt you either." She continued, her voice soft and hesitant. "We'll always have each other's back, right?"

He hummed, nosing at her crown. His breath caressing her temple. "Of course. We're best friends. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

Lucy's brows drew together as she mulled that over. Natsu _was_ her best friend, but the words left her on edge. It didn't feel like enough. She jumped slightly when she felt fingers press against her chin, bringing her back to look at the dragon slayer.

"Cut it out wierdo, you're going to cut your lip." He chastised, brushing his thumb over the swollen flesh. She parted them, not realizing how hard she had been biting it. He was still grinning, a glint of topaz sparking in his irises. She pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, canting her head to side.

"Luce?" He called out to her.

"What if I don't want to be?" She fixed her gaze on a spot on the wall behind his ear. The curve of his mouth fell as he watched her. He was silent a moment.

"Be what, _friends_?" His voice high in disbelief.

"It's just, after last night…" She halted, huffing as she struggled with her words. "After all of that, it just doesn't feel right."

She heard him inhale sharply as he began pulling away. She glanced at him and froze. His eyes were wide, shock transparent on his sharp features.

"Fuck." He let out a string of swears, his fingers coming up to pull at his coral locks.

"Natsu?" She hesitated, not expecting his reaction. He leaned further away, drawing back the hand he'd left on her legs.

"Shit." His voice cracked. "Lucy, _no_."

"I don't understand what's happening." She fluttered her hands, unsure what to do. What did he mean, no? She had just been about to tell him that –

"We can just pretend none of that happened. It can just go back to the way it was before." His eyes had shifted to black, a caged wildness peeking through. Her face fell as she felt her throat constrict.

"You just want to pretend it didn't happen?" The words echoed in her too bright room, the familiar surroundings offering her no comfort.

"If that's what it takes." He nodded, resolute. "Nothing has to change if you don't want it to."

She stared at him, the words ringing in her ears. He seemed so determined, even as she felt her world begin to shatter.

"I don't know if I can."

His face was anguished. "It'll be fine. Nothing has to change."

She shook her head, feeling the moisture clot her lashes.

"It already has." She forced out even as the man shook his head, grabbing at her hands.

"Lucy, _please_. Please don't do this."

She let her eyes drop down to her lap at their fingers laced together. She felt anger rising in her.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" Her voice began to rise, and she battled to lower it again to a low hiss. "I was perfectly content being your friend."

She swallowed thickly. "But then you started acting different, and kept touching me, and then you _kissed_ me, and…and I thought…."

She didn't finish, instead focusing her glare at their hands with greater intensity. Still, she couldn't find it in herself to pull away.

"I thought you felt the same way." He stated quietly. She glanced up, but he wasn't looking at her

"What?"

His shoulders dropped, defeated. "I've been so afraid of losing you this whole gods-damned time, and in the end, I might lose you anyway because I'm an idiot."

A piece of her armor chipped away.

"Natsu –" He cut her off with a squeeze of their hands.

"Just… let me get this out. I think I've been so in my head these last few months that I started making up signs that weren't there. Whenever I'm with you, all I want is to see you smile or make you laugh or bother you until your face turns red.

"And every time some other guy looked at you, I wanted to wring their necks, but I knew I couldn't cause you weren't mine. I couldn't even pretend you needed my help, cause you could kick their asses to the curb if you wanted too." He chuckled, but there was no humour in it.

"Then one day, you stopped paying attention to them, and it was like it really was just the two of us. And when I would get close you'd turn all red – but it was different this time. You stopped pushing me away, and I couldn't help myself.

"But I'll take it all back if it means losing you, Lucy." He shuddered slightly, his face beseeching. "I can't go through that again."

For a moment, all that could be heard was the slosh of water against stone, rising from the canal outside.

But then, she moved.

She leaned in, nudging his chin up with her nose, brushing her cheek against his when he complied with her silent request. His stubble was rough against her skin as she soaked in his heat.

She pulled back just enough to catch his eyes, the deep pitch swirling with embers of bewilderment.

"I already told you before, silly dragon. You can never lose me." Her voice was low, soothing, as she caught his attention. Their faces were inches apart, their hands still entangled.

"Then we can put this behind us?" He asked, hope weaving through his voice. She shook her head.

"No, definitely not."

His breath caught.

" _Luce_ –" This time she was the one to interrupt.

"We're passed the point where we can sweep this aside, and I'm not pretending to forget anything. I don't want to."

He seemed to be grasping for words, his eyes flickering across her face, taking in the softness in her gaze. He let himself soak in the trio of freckles near the corner of her left eye, and the slope of her jaw. His heart beat stuttered, unable to account for the sudden calm that had enveloped her.

"You said I wouldn't lose you." Natsu reminded gently, as if to reconfirm her statement. She smiled at him, nuzzling him again.

"I did."

"But you don't want to forget." His voice was stronger this time, surer, even as his pulse began racing. He could feel hers pick up too.

"I don't."

"I don't want to either." He confessed, deathly still as he waited for her response.

She bit her lip, her tawny eyes scanning his as her brows narrowed.

" _Why_?" The syllable whispered between them.

He stopped breathing entirely, his senses in overdrive. Her words were honey even as he immersed himself in her scent. He could feel her blood race from his grasp on her hands, trembling slightly. Her lungs drafted in air, skimming his jaw as she exhaled. He swallowed, clearing his dry throat.

He didn't think he could lie to her, her expression open and eyes vulnerable. He didn't want to.

"Because I'm in love with you."

A second stretched for an eternity, the world dying and rising anew as his heart pounded in his chest. Then slowly, the corners of her mouth pulled up. She beamed at him, the gold in her irises dancing in mirth. When she finally speaks, it's the last thing he was expecting.

"Can I have my hands back now?" She asked, tugging at their conjoined fingers.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He manages, missing her warmth even as he released her.

Wiggling her free digits, she brings her hands up to cup his cheeks. A sense of déjà vu flooded her as she thought back to their little rendezvous in the alleyway. She'd been mesmerized by the heat she'd seen in his eyes then, and their intensity had only risen. His hair fell across his temple, and he seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy.

She swept her thumbs against his jaw, watching as his eyes fell half-mast. She leaned further in, rubbing her nose against his, her lips feather light against his own. Natsu shuddered against her as she kissed him, gentle and full of promise of _more_. His arms came up and wound around her, resting between her shoulder blades and the base of her spine. She lingered there for a moment before pulling back to press her forehead against his.

His eyes were heavily lidded, jade and amber fighting for dominance within. Her toes curled against the plush carpet, the fibers tickling the soles of her feet. His arms stayed around her, holding her to him. His tongue swept his lower lip.

"Not that I'm complaining, but please tell me this means what I think it does."

"Yeah," She giggled, the sound tinkling in the quiet of the room. He broke out in a wide grin, the white of his teeth bright and visible. His canines poked out as he dipped down and nipped at her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth with a light suck.

"Say it." He nestled against her, snatching her forward again so her legs were dangling over his lap. His hands skimmed over the exposed skin, gliding from her calves to the fringe of her khaki skirt.

"I love you" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He took in a shuddering sigh, nuzzling her as his head ducked down into the crook of her neck. His arms coiled tighter, trapping her in a bear hug.

"Say it again?" The sound muffled against her skin, vibrating through her. She nearly melted at the rasp of his voice.

"I love you, now let me go!" She huffed, but her face hurt from smiling, giddiness bubbling through her veins.

"No." He whined, still welded to her side, lips pressed against her windpipe. One hand slipped lower, resting on the expose skin between the edge of her tank-top and her belt. He stroked his fingers against the vertebrae, drawing a groan from her.

"Natsu!" She began to squirm, his hair tickling the space behind her ear.

He sighed, withdrawing from her reluctantly, refusing to budge more than a few inches. She could still count the individual freckles on the bridge of his nose, faint but discernable from his time in the sun.

"I'm serious, Lucy." The amusement had vanished from his eyes, though the fondness remained. His hands flexed against her waist. "I'm not planning on ever letting you go again."

Her gut clenched, and she knew if she hadn't already been sitting, her knees would have been given way. His gaze was scorching, burning into her as if he could see down to her soul. They locked eyes for a moment longer, the tension coiling between them before he lurched forward, sealing her lips with his own.

There was nothing tepid in this kiss.

He was harsh and demanding as his fingers dug into her tresses, securing her firmly. She gasped, and he took advantage of the moment, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. It was a battle of push and pull, molding against each other as their hands began to wander.

She sucked on his tongue, preening as he growled at her, dropping his hands to grip her thighs. He heaved her up so she straddled his lap, her legs tight on either side of his waist. Her pown hands dipped below the lines of his jacket, desperate to feel taut muscle and silken skin. He purred at the feeling. His tongue swept the roof of her mouth, causing her to arch into him, their torsos flat against each other.

His fingers were just beginning to tease the hem of her shirt when he pulled back abruptly. His head fell back against the cushions with a moan. She looked down at him, eyes still hazy, her digits twined among his rosy locks. She was already reaching back down to him when he pointed his chin towards her front door, gruff and resigned.

A moment later, a loud knock thudded through the room.

"Lu-chan?" The alto voice was all too familiar as the girl in question jolted up straight. "I finished early at the library and thought I'd help you pack!"

The man below her sulked, his fingers tracing her side from her knees to her hips. She shivered as he glided along a sensitive spot near her stomach, causing him to raise a brow. He slanted his head to the side, and repeated the motion as she squeaked, heat pooling in her cheeks.

"Lu-chan? Are you still here?" Levy called again, her voice less sure this time.

The blonde swore, staring at the door in panic. Natsu had apparently decided not to be helpful as he continued to skim over her bare skin. He raised himself up using just his abdominals and brushed his lips against her ear. He rolled her earlobe between his teeth, drinking in the sound of her whimper.

"Just ignore her." He rumbled, his voice low. She shook her head, feeling faint at the feel of his lips and hands hot against her.

"I can't, I promised I would sleep over at Fairy Hills tonight." She was aiming for stern, but it came out breathless.

"Reschedule." He murmured, his head lowering to kiss the column of her throat.

"We're leaving again tomorrow, and I haven't seen the girls in ages." She complained, even as she tilted her neck to the side to give him more access.

There was more shuffling at the door, "Damn it, why does the spare have to be so high up?"

The pair froze, their eyes widening as they stared at each other.

"Natsu… did you lock the door behind us?" She whispered. He gulped, chewing his lip.

"Err, no?" He flinched as she swatted his shoulder. "I almost never use the door, I forgot!"

Their argument ended a second later when the sold script mage, ever impatient, tried the handle – only to find the door already open.

The blonde scrambled to find purchase as she shifted off his legs, only for him to attempt to rise at the same time. They crashed in a tangle of limbs, Lucy falling to the side, her back hitting the seat cushions as Natsu fell forward on top of her.

"Oh my _Mavis_."

The toppled couple turned in unison at the sound, cringing as they met a pair of wide brown eyes. Levy McGarden stood just within the threshold of the small apartment, her mouth agape as she took in the sight in front of her.

Lucy grimaced as she watched her friend's eyes shift from confusion to mischief.

"Wait until everyone hears about _this_."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **It finally happened, the big confession! I considered drawing it out, but there was no purpose to it. If they had, it would only lead to misunderstandings and this isn't a friends-with-benefits story. (Although, if anyone knows of a good one, send it my way!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was meant to get into the conversation with Levy, but apparently the further this story goes, the more I struggle with brevity. Honestly, I blame Natsu. If he wasn't so amazing, I wouldn't be having trouble writing dialogue without him in it.**

Last Week's Answer: **Some of you have great theories about this scroll. Some of you hit the nail on the head, and yet more gave me food for thought. _Trifan_ and I had a great conversation about the background of the language and everything which was very fun to flesh out.**

This Week's Question: **How did you think the confession went? I really really struggled writing it. It's so hard to straddle the line of romantic and cliche. Did it flow well or do I need to go back and edit? I ended up deciding it was better to leave it up to you guys instead of holding the chapter hostage and agonizing over it. How do you think Levy will react to this sudden revelation?**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story!** **I can't believe all of your support, thank you so much for still supporting Boiling Point! The last chapter alone had over 30 reviews and over 50 new follows! Boiling Point is has now surpassed _300_ follows and is balancing on _200_ for both reviews and favourites. Help me take it over that edge?**

 **I always wanted to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. You 're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** AzmariaMinohi, NovareRes27, vaneanime, Musing-Zoleta, Monika, mindmybiz, ImFaMOOSE, Larissa, notjustanyfangrl (x7), RedFantasies, Winter Foxx , Mezatron, animequeen100, SlytherinAvengerPrincess, SassCassNL, artistofthemind , Neverendingfairytail, The 0bservanc3, Trifan, cookinom, AnnaDreyar, TheJackedUp, ArtemisWrathborn, YukiMC, MorriganFae, waiting-for-you443, LilyKiwiLover, bahall1964, Kauia, stranger1999, DreamWeaver2121, UnderratedOver, elorlan , **and** Pepin-Bones (x3).

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to response to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back by Sunday, in 'Stew'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

Special Announcement - New Story Alert **: Some of you have already noticed, but a few days ago I published a new Nalu fantasy AU titled "** _The Edge_ **" that I wrote for** _MorriganFae_ **'s birthday! It is based loosely around Beauty & the Beast. If you're interested please check it out! The icing on the cake is that she also wrote me a Fairy Tail fairy tale based off of Cinderella called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **". It is PHENOMENAL, I highly recommend it and everything else she writes!**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	9. 9 - Stew

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Stew – /_ _st(y)o͞o/ - Verb._ _To undergo cooking by simmering or slow boiling_

* * *

"Wait until everyone hears about _this_."

Levy was leaning against the wall by the window with her arms crossed. Her petite stature did little to alleviate the sudden panic stewing in the blonde's stomach, filled with butterflies. Swallowing, Lucy spat out the strands of her hair that had fallen across her lips, her hands braced on the warm expanse of muscles above her.

Her best friend appeared to be frozen, his arms rested on either side of her head to catch his weight. He was chewing the inside of his cheek as he stared at the solid script mage like a wolf-caught-deer. She examined him as his throat bobbed, watching him swallow before turning her attention back to the blunette.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She tried, her voice more strained than she intended. The other girl raised a slender brow and wave in their general direction.

"So Natsu _isn't_ pressing you into the cushions while lying on top of you - with your faces an inch apart, and your legs _aren't_ tangled together like a pretzel while your hands are under his shirt? _Or_ was the fact that neither of you have moved yet supposed to convince me?" Her voice was sly, though there was a slight blush on her delicate cheeks as she spoke with one big breath.

Lucy squealed slightly at the description, opting to address her position before anything else. She pushed at Natsu's chest, murmuring for him to get up. He cleared his throat, agreeing easily as he shifted backwards so he was seated beside her on the couch. She rose as well, running her fingers through her bangs to shove them away from her face.

The silence stretched awkwardly between them before the celestial mage began once more, fumbling over her words. "I uh, we were just…"

She was cut off by the light tingle of Levy's laughter, her big brown eyes crinkling merrily.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. I'm only teasing. Gods know this isn't the first time he's crashed into you."

The man in question wrinkled his nose, disgruntled. "Hey! Lucy's the one who's always throwing herself at _me_!"

The blonde turned sharply to glare at him. He caught her stare, edging back slightly as he watched her. Deadpanning, she reached out and clocked him on the top of his head. He snorted and simply smirked back, his eyes flashing green in a way that made her gut twist.

She opened her mouth to argue, looking at the blunette for sympathy. The bookworm shrugged, noncommittal.

"He's not _wrong_ …" Levy drawled.

Lucy squawked in indignation while the pinkette's Cheshire grin only grew wider. Sighing, she bumped his shoulder with her own gently, her expression sobering as she peeked at him under her lashes. Pressing her lips together, she tugs a lock of her hair behind one ear before rotating to him more fully.

"Natsu, can we finish our conversation later? We'll have plenty of time during the mission." She asked hesitantly. His eyes softened, tracing over her features before nodding. He'd waited for her for years, a little longer didn't matter now. Not when he knew she loved him. His eyes flickered over to Levy for a second, the girl observing them curiously.

His jaw tightened for a moment, determined as he squeezes her hand, his fingers trailing over hers. He took in the combination of her soft palms and the light callouses near her joints. A rush of pride jolted through him unexpectedly, preening at how strong she'd become over the last few years.

"M'course. Whatever you want." He dipped down before she has a chance to stop him, pecking her on her cheek. He lingered slightly, his breath caressing her face, causing a shiver to crawl down her spine. He trailed his lips across her skin to her ear before whispering. "See you soon Luce."

He looped up then, the motion staggering and quick as his heat left her all at once. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, one end of his scarf dangling messily - much lower than usual. Jacket still unlatched, he didn't bother fixing his appearance before winking at Levy. The other woman's jaw was dropped wide as she watched him casually meander to the window she was leaning next to. He pushed up the pane and jumped straight down to the street below, ignoring the front door entirely.

Levy turned slowly, her eyes still wide as she repeats her earlier words. "Oh my _Mavis_."

The blonde groaned, her face burning as she covered it with her hands, leaning so she was bent over her knees. They had been so close to getting away with it too. Leave it to Natsu to blow her plans out of the water.

* * *

The sky was a cocktail of magenta and marigold breaking above the horizon. The two girls were sprawled across the bed, lounging on the sheets, and flanked by books in every direction. The accommodations at Fairy Hills were spacious and bright, though one wouldn't necessarily be able to tell through the clutter of Levy's room.

The walls were a light sky, detailed in silver filigree, fashioned in ornate fleur-de-lily spirals reminiscent of a country chalet. It was almost invisible however, behind the large shelves that lined every crevasse of the apartment, arranged in a maze that sectioned off the space. Near the entrance sat a desk drowning under old scrolls, along with an overstuffed arm chair and a metalwork ladder that was engraved with the letters GR on the middle step. The blonde's bags sat on floor, abandoned for the time being.

On the other side was a living space, also surrounded by dusty tombs, with two doors leading to a closet and a bathroom each. Though large, the quarters in Fairy Hills didn't include personal kitchens, those were instead shared at the end of each hall. Over all, the celestial mage preferred the privacy of her own apartment, though she did envy the girls their proximity to each other.

Lucy and her friend were both sitting crisscrossed on the bed since it was the only truly clear space, decked out in cotton pajamas. There was a towel slung around her neck, her hair was twisted up in a bun high on her crown. The shoulders of Levy's shirt were a bit damp, collecting droplets as they dripped off the edges of her locks.

They were cradling bowls of ice cream on their laps that they had salvaged from the kitchen earlier after dinner. They had gotten out of the baths, utilizing the common soaking tubs and relaxing in the steam. They had been talking for hours as Lucy confessed the events of the last few weeks, beginning with the curry shop and the mission that tipped them over the edge.

Levy had handled the conversation rather well, though she still appeared to be in partial shock when all was said and done.

"You know, when I walked in on you guys I had totally been joking Lu-chan." She said, shoving another spoonful of mint-chocolate chip into her mouth. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone said it was only a matter of time."

Swallowing her own mouthful of chocolate, the blonde smacked her lips – a crinkle in her brow.

"They did?"

Levy brushed it off, leaning against the headboard. "Cana tried making a pool for when you'd get together but no one was willing to take her odds."

"Like the one for Gray and Juvia?" Lucy inquired, interested despite herself. That bet had had a lot of initial support because of the ice mage's infamous cold shoulder, but it had been years since anyone had given it any attention. At this point, it was all but certain. She fidgeted slightly as she realized others had viewed her and Natsu's relationship in a similar light.

"Well kind of. Honestly, half the guild was convinced you two were already together." The shorter girl's voice became unwittingly accusatory. "I was inclined to believe them, but I assumed you would have told me if that were true."

Lucy winced, worrying her lip as she swirled the melting dessert in her bowl. She felt a bit conflicted about the whole thing. Her best friend had had her on her toes for weeks now. With his stupid smile, and stupid dark eyes, and toned muscles and –

She shook her head to dispel her wayward thoughts.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hide anything Levy-chan. I didn't know what was happening myself. I've felt something for a while now, but you know Natsu. Sometimes it's like I can read his mind and there are other moments when I have no idea what's going through his head. I didn't even really get a confirmation of his feelings until this morning."

Levy's expression brightened immediately, leaning closer as she noticed the red hue coating the summoner's cheeks.

"Why, what happened?"

Lucy tugged on her earlobe distractedly, unable to keep eye contact as she looked down, picking at the hemline of her pale pink pajamas pants. She took a deep breath to calm the sudden increase in her heartbeat.

"He told me he loved me." The words were whisper soft.

An instant later, her dish was snatched out of her hands and placed on the ground before she was tackled into a hug. Small arms encircled her as she heard squeals pouring out of the blunette. Lucy hugged her back, self-conscious but chuckling all the same.

"Yes, yes. Levy-chan stop embarrassing meeee!" She drew out the last syllable in mortification, but she already felt lighter, reveling in being able to share her emotions. The other girl squeezed her tighter for a moment, before she released the stranglehold of her slim arms.

"Sorry sorry! You told me this has been going on for a while, but…I can't help but ask. What _exactly_ was I interrupting earlier today?" She questioned, settling back down, though her leg was fidgeting slightly like an excited puppy.

"N..nothing! We were just…you know…" The blonde waved her hands in front of her frantically, doing nothing to reduce suspicion.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"I mean, he was being sweet! He's usually a ball of crazy energy, and I mean…he was being…you know… _sweet_." She mumbled, lamenting the loss of her diction as she found herself repeating like a broken record.

"So you were getting caught up in the moment?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Getting hot and heavy?"

"Wha…I – no! I mean… _Levy_!" She groaned, burying herself into her hands again as the other girl sniggered maniacally from across from her.

"I dunno Lu-chan, those hickeys seem pretty telling!" She jibed, snickering.

Lucy did a double take, reeling at her words. _What hickeys?_

She could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks as memories of the prior night came flooding back. She could the feel the ghost of his lips against her, his teeth biting into her skin before giving a hard suck and laving the hurt over with his tongue. Heat shot through her veins even as she tried to calm herself.

Her brows furrowed as she frowned around her blush. She was confident that she had covered the love bites earlier that morning before she had left for the guild. Despite caring for her appearance, she didn't wear full coverage often, but she thought she was rather handy with a makeup brush. She had carefully applied the green toned concealer before blending it over with a light pigmented cream.

She briefly considered if it were Natsu who had given them away. Her lips felt a bit dry as she remembered how she'd painted his neck in marks, over enthusiastic and careless with her mouth. Thinking back to the morning, she remembered him still wearing his scarf – keeping the bruises out of sight. She'd really done a number on him.

Her wandering thoughts were cut off when Levy reached over and brushed her fingertips against the blonde's collarbone. Lucy shuddered a little, realizing how sensitive the marks still were. She supposed that was her answer right there on who let the cat out of the bag. When Levy began giggling, her fingers coming back damp from the towel still around her shoulders, Lucy sighed heavily. She sullenly realized her makeup had likely run off when they'd bathed. Curse her obsession with cleanliness and relaxing in steaming water.

"It's okay you know. You've been together so long that it really was inevitable."

"It didn't seem obvious to me. Besides, we only just got together." She made a face, self-conscious over at how she'd let her conversation with Natsu drag on. They kept getting sidetracked.

Levy's smile softened. "Lucy…that boy looks at you like you're the sun. He would die for you."

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear, her lashes skimming across the tops of her cheeks. "I wouldn't want him to."

Levy reached out and squeezed her hands. "I know. You look at him the same way he looks at you."

There was a brief silence as she allowed that the sink in. The heat in her veins shifted into a warmth that spread from the center of her chest and out to her extremities.

Smiling shyly, she tried to change the topic. "I think you're enjoying this too much, Levy-chan."

"It's not everyday that your best friend admits she's in love." She grinned, retrieving their bowls of ice cream from where she'd set them on the ground. Seeing her opening, Lucy smirked.

"That's true. Speaking of which, how's Gajeel? I haven't seen him since I got back." She queried, amusement seeping into her cider bronze eyes.

"Why would I know that?" The blunette sputtered. Lucy just blinked.

"He was on your last mission."

"Oh y..yeah… he was." The sold script mage nodded, twin blotches of rouge blooming on her cheeks.

"Also. He's your boyfriend and you love him." She deadpanned, watching her friend's face contort in reaction to her statement. Levy grabbed the pillow by her side and smacked the blonde's arm with it as the girl snorted.

"Don't be a hypocrite Levy-chan." She called out, though there was no malice in her eyes, just affection. The shorter girl released the cushion, sinking backwards.

"It's obvious right?" She murmured, looking up from where she lay.

"Was it a secret?" Lucy asked, genuinely confused. She had previously seen the gruff dragon slayer and her pixie of a friend holding hands and snuggled together. She had also seen them sharing a kiss more than once.

"I guess not. I'm just not used to talking about it, even if it isn't new." Levy shrugged. They had started dating shortly after the final battle with Alvarez. Lucy just laughed.

"Me and you both." The corners of her eyes crinkled. "But really, where is he?"

The blunette flipped back over from where she'd hidden her face in the down. "We got back a few days ago, but he left yesterday on a quick request with Juvia."

Lucy nodded. "That's nice, I always forget that they're close."

She hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it's strange to think they were both a part of Phantom Lord when we all first met. So much has changed, hasn't it?"

Lucy rested her head on her knee, her hair falling loose from its knot. "Yeah, it really has."

They had changed. All of them had.

* * *

"I'm _dying_." The moan was pathetic and whimpering. The pink haired dragon slayer was slumped over the long seat of the coach, fallen sideways with his head facedown.

He groaned again, whining as he burrowed further into Lucy's lap where he'd settled earlier. She had been absently playing with his hair, her nails raking across his scalp as she tugged on the coral locks. He almost purred, _his girl was so sweet_.

That thought lasted only for a moment.

"If you throw up on me, I'm dumping you onto the floor." She warned as she continued to read, her book held up in her free hand.

"Lushi, don't be mean to me." He complained, his eye squeezed tight as the world continued to spin. She was saved from replying when a snort sounded from across from them. Gray Fullbuster was seated on the opposite bench, leaning against the window with one arm dangling out into the open air.

"Flamebrain, you're lucky she let you sit next to her in the first place."

Natsu didn't bother looking up, flicking his hand up in a rude gesture halfheartedly. It earned him another snort from the ice mage.

"Does it even help when she does the hair thing?" The low voice questioned, thick with amusement.

"…Yes." He answered pitifully, pouting against the blonde's thigh from where he was still tucked against it. That was his excuse for lying down on her anyway.

So what if it didn't _actually_ cure his motion sickness? Maybe it was like one of those placebo whatevers he'd heard Wendy talking about with Porlyusica. Besides, there was something deeply soothing about Lucy's scent, morning dew in a meadow. It was fresh with notes of spring, evoking memories of when the earth was warming up again.

Happy just snickered from his spot beside the other male. Even as his oldest friend, the exceed had no interest in consoling (babying) the dragon slayer when he was on transportation. The pinkette grumbled and let his thoughts wander, desperate to ignore the lurch of his stomach as the wheels stuttered along the rocky path.

They had spent three days in the carriage since they left Magnolia for the mission. They stopped rarely, camping at night only to allow the horses some rest. Natsu sympathized with the horses. He'd even suggested riding on the back of one of the steads instead, but he was rejected.

The journey had done little to brighten his mood, and he'd been sorely disappointed that he hadn't gotten any time alone with Lucy.

The morning they had set out, she'd been waiting at their agreed meeting place outside the guildhall. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder on the same side as her key pouch. A small duffle lay at her feet. He'd waved at her as he'd approached, his pulse quickening as he took her in, her hair gold in the early light. He'd licked his lips, remembering how those tresses had cascaded on her pillow the day before when he'd woken up in her bed.

He'd forced his pace to remain steady, even as Happy had chirped his hello and speed through the front doors. Apparently Lisanna had promised to save him some anchovies as a sendoff before their latest expedition. He had grinned at the thought, it had been something the silver haired shapeshifter had done when they were little as well.

"Morning Luce. Seen Gray yet?" He'd stopped a couple feet before her, letting his own pack fall to his boots as he scanned the area for the raven head. She'd smiled back at him and bobbed her head up and down. Her long hair bouncing with her, pulled back in its usual singular tail.

"He's just inside grabbing something to eat. He'll be out in a minute and then we can leave." She had rocked back on her heels then, her hands locked behind her back. He'd hummed in acknowledgement, moving forward unconsciously until the tips of their shoes touched. He'd found himself leaning in slightly, overwhelmed by the sudden urge to kiss her, missing her more than he thought possible in twenty-four hours. His breathing had shallowed slightly as he took in the slight freckles on her nose and the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

He'd swallowed. _Holy hells_ did he love this girl.

His sharp ears had picked up the increase of her pulse, as he'd watched blood pool in her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell softly but her eyes had darted to the guild door before resettling on his own. Sensing her hesitation, he had shuffled back a little, gently cuffing her on her chin in affection instead. She'd cleared him of his insecurities the day before, but he wanted to respect any boundaries that were still invisible to him.

She'd seemed to read his mood, bringing her own hand up to hold his by her cheek, her fingers molten against his tendons. She'd turned ever so slightly, her lips butterfly soft on his palm before she'd let go.

"Maybe we can hit pause on the PDA until after this job is over? I still kind of want to finish our conversation." She had asked, choosing to look at a spot over his shoulder rather than meet his obsidian gaze. He had frowned slightly, tilting her face up to him so he could look at her directly, falling easily into her butterscotch hues.

"Whatever you want." He'd grinned down at her, meaning the words. However, his muscles clenched when he saw her smile radiantly. He'd soaked her in, wanting to pull out more reactions from the celestial mage. Heat stewed deep within him as he flexed his fingers. A moment later, he had bent down to whisper in her ear, unable to resist himself. "But if I get you alone, no promises."

He'd felt her shudder, her breath cool against the side of his neck. He had breathed in deeply, dragging her perfume in through his nostrils before withdrawing. Quickly, he'd shoved his hands into his pockets, determined not to grab her despite his howling instincts. His gaze was heated as he'd watched her, running his tongue over the tips of his canines as he heard the familiar creak of hinges behind him. The temperature dropped ever so slightly, indicating the arrival of their truant teammate.

Back in the present, Natsu groaned as the carriage hit a particularly bumpy section of the road. He flailed slightly, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist from where he lay despite her halfhearted grumbles of annoyance. Her hand didn't leave his hair, so he took that as a good sign.

"Yo, Pyro! Were you listening to me?" The ice mage drawled, flicking a hale pellet lightly at the dragon slayer's head to get his attention.

Natsu let out a garble, his words indecipherable. Gray took that as his sign to continue. "The driver said we're stopping. We're nearly at the mountain pass, and he's heading south before that."

"I don't see why we can't just go with him. Didn't we go from the south last time we were here Lushi? That way we could have stopped by Tuly village and Margret town again." Happy lamented, fluttering from his spot to fly lazily above them. Natsu could feel the vibration of her voice as she answered the blue cat.

"It's faster if we go straight through the mountains. We went that way last time because we needed to pick up Wendy from Lamia Scale."

"But they're so nice, and Sherria always gives me a fish! Besides, if we go south we don't have to walk forever, we can take the coach straight to Crocus!" He insisted, landing back on the seat with his paws on his hips.

"You spend half your time sitting on my head instead of walking. I don't know why you're complaining." She shot out, her words playful as she verbally sparred with him.

Natsu was no longer paying attention however, because the carriage wheels had come to a full stop, allowing his intestines to slowly unknot themselves. As soon as he felt able, he wobbled from his position and forced the door open, oozing out of the vehicle. He let himself fall against the cool ground, sighing as he took in the fresh highland air.

Lucy and Happy tried to coax him up so he wasn't blocking the way out of the coach, but eventually gave up. He ignored them for the moment, giving zero fucks about anything but firm earth beneath him, his nose buried in the grass.

The rest of them weren't dragon slayers and they just didn't understand his _pain_!

He felt a cool hand grab him by the collar of his black jacket, gold skulls and epaulettes stitched onto the upper quarters of the sleeves. The fire mage allowed himself to be dragged bodily through the underbrush until he was slouched under the shade of a large oak. In a strange way, this was Gray's way of being nice. Instead of taunting him over his aversion to travel, he simply moved him somewhere that he could recover. Natsu didn't plan on saying thank you, nor did he expect a your welcome. It was just the way they worked. At the end of the day, they had each other's backs.

He leaned his head against the rough bark, his eyes partially hooded in exhaustion as he watched the other man walk away from him, his back muscles flexing with the movement. Natsu bit back a scoff, rolling his eyes as the stripper lost more of his clothing. Classic Fullbuster.

His eyes flicked further to Lucy as she hauled up his pack from the carriage rails and handed it to Happy. The fuzzball flew it over to his grateful foster father who was unwilling to near the wheeled contraption again. The pinkette let them sort out the driver's fee, figuring he could pool in for the cost later. Instead, he took a moment to observe their surroundings.

They were only another two days or so away from the capital by foot, and the weather was warm enough that the trek would be pleasant. Gray wouldn't care about the mountain winds, and Natsu was confident he could radiate enough heat to keep his other two teammates from shivering. He puffed his chest slightly, knowing Lucy would more likely tough it out with him nowadays rather than retreat into Horologium.

Unless they were in a swamp.

He could _never_ get Lucy to walk with him in a swamp. That, and she actively avoided missions in the wetlands, going as far as to bribe Mira to hide those requests from him. She insisted that the leeches were after her.

The woman in question wandered over to him, her hand resting on the crook of her waist as her hip jutted out. She was wearing a sleeveless pink turtle neck and a short black skirt. She had paired it with a set of black sheers, giving her what Natsu considered _full coverage,_ at least for her. After all, she wouldn't be his girlfriend if she didn't dress impractically.

He flushed at that. Was she his girlfriend? He was pretty sure she was, and yet, at the same time – the word did not feel quite right.

He decided to push it out of his mind for the time being. Instead he took hold of the pale hand held in front of him, smiling as the celestial mage pulled him back up onto his feet. Standing straight, he gave her fingers a tight squeeze before releasing her, remembering his earlier promise.

Gray ambled over, shoving his arms back into the sleeves of his button up with Happy flying overhead. The exceed landed on the pinkette's shoulder, dismissing his wings as he established his perch. Lucy appeared to be digging through her backpack, shoving a few things aside until she took out a rumpled parchment. A closer look determined it to be a map. She stretched it open and both men peered over her head to snag a look. She traced a delicate finger across a road, stopping part way near the center of Fiore's borders.

"There's a village not far from here, maybe three miles off. We can probably reach there within the hour. That way we can stay the night at an inn and grab some hot food." Her voice was wistful, and Natsu canted his head at the sound.

The sun was decently high in the sky, and judging by the length of the shadows of the tree line, it was around four in the afternoon. They had daylight to spare, but he was loath to let the blonde down. He didn't care much whether they stayed in a hotel or camped out, but he knew his partner preferred a proper bed. She had nothing against sleeping under the stars, but she grew tired of it quickly.

"Alright then princess, let's do it. I could go for some grub." He spoke close to her ear. She jumped slightly at his nearness, unaware of his proximity. Her eyes darted over to Gray before fixing themselves back on the fire mage. He smirked, irises sparking jade, enjoying her squeal though he hadn't meant to surprise her this time.

"It'll be good to stretch our legs and then take a shower." Gray agreed, crossing his arms behind his head. Lucy grinned before turning to fold her map away, confident she knew the correct directions.

While she busied herself with that, Natsu caught the other man's eye, the deep cobalt seeped in wicked amusement. The devil slayer leered over at him, nodding sharply down at Lucy while narrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. Growling under his breath, the pinkette lashed out, punching the him on the side of his skull hard enough for him to stagger backwards. The raven head only laughed, opting not to retaliate.

Stupid pervy popsicle.

Unfortunately, the blonde had caught sight of the hit and whirled on the fire mage to chastise him. She'd already broken up a few fights since they'd left for the mission and had made it perfectly clear she wanted no repeats. His eye twitched slightly as he put his hands up in the air in surrender, unwilling to argue. Sometimes she could be as scary as Erza, though he'd never tell her that. The gods only knew she needed no more power over him.

Satisfied, she turned on her heel, sashaying down the path ahead of them. Natsu sighed and followed behind, lazily watching the sway of her hips as they began their walk to town. The four of them settled into a familiar pace, chatting and bickering in turns.

An hour in, Happy was instilling upon them the importance of feather and fur maintenance, when the dragon slayer's ears perked up. To their right, a great forest expanded to the end of a valley before a rocky cliff launched into an incline. He tilts his head to the side, trying to pinpoint the sound he'd heard. He strayed away from his partners slightly, veering towards the wood as his footsteps fell silent.

"What's going on ash breath?"

He didn't respond, his brows meeting in the middle as his forehead wrinkled. Gray mumbled something about a _squirrel's attention span_ before the fire mage glared at him, shushing him harshly.

"Don't you hear it?" He insisted, his spine locking as he heard the scream again – high pitched but in the distance. His muscles tensed as the hair on his arm stood on end.

"Hear what?" It was Lucy this time, her voice wavering as she glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of his unease.

A second later however, and their questions were answered. An explosion blasted from the end of the valley, the trees near it ripped from their roots as wood shrapnel flew in every direction. Dirt clouds wafted in the air as birds took off from their roosts, eager to escape the disturbance in the forest.

"Hear it now?" Natsu asked grimly, his teeth set on edge.

Their eyes went wide as they took in the destruction from the road, only to gasp a moment later.

A tidal wave crested above the canopy, barreling down into the branches before disappearing. Natsu's eyes narrowed, his pupils constricting as he inhaled deeply. There were no lakes or rivers marked on the map, nor did he smell fresh water.

He was hurtled from his thoughts however, when a blur shoved passed him. His back foot staggered as he caught himself, as Gray dashed to the trees, a single word dripping from his lips.

" _Juvia_."

The fire mage spun, meeting brown eyes for a split second before they both raced towards the sight of the explosion together.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I know I'm a few days late. Apologies, my spring break just started and I went home to visit my family. I have no excuse because I just got lazy and forgot to update! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been building towards it for a while as we start our descent to the end of Boiling Point - which is a bit off course and shall officially be longer than 10 chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, as well the friendlier undertones of the chapter.**

Last Week's Answer: **I'm so glad you guys liked the confession! I was very nervous writing it because I think the line between romantic and cheesy is thin. You really made me feel more confident in my decision, and some of you also gave me some good pointers on things I want to tweak a little as well. But I rather edit than hold it hostage haha.**

This Week's Question: **What do you think of Lucy and Levy's conversation? I wanted to give her some girl talk and sort through some of her expectations. Also, what do think about this issue in the forest? What's going on with Juvia, how does this change the tide of their mission? And my favourite question - are thy still in character? I always want to know this one!**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for still supporting Boiling Point! The last chapter alone had over 40 reviews, more so than any other chapter! I knew you guys were all romantics at heart! Again thank you for all your encouragement, it really helps me to share my little story with others.**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. You 're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _Winter Foxx, Musing-Zoleta, , frolicfairy, Loso, cookinom, Monika, MnMAllyn, YukiMC, MasterGildarts, notjustanyfangrl, Valythe, Halfway-to-Heaven, mayu05, Gigi-San28, Lady Of The Sphinx, DreamWeaver2121, Trifan, InnerJFire, animequeen100, samurai of sunflowers, mynameishelby, MorriganFae, AzmariaMinohi, Mady, The 0bservanc3, Gwenidith, ArtemisWrathborn, waiting-for-you443, artistofthemind, LucyxAnyonexShipper, stranger1999, NovareRes27, xXLuminousMoonXx, TheJackedUp, Pepin-Bones, RedFantasies, UnderratedOver,_ **and** _scarletmaewatercress._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to respond to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back next week in 'Sear' (Yes, the chapters were switched). I'll try to make up my tardiness and see if I can get y'all an early chapter, but no promises!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

Special Announcement - New Story Alert **: Some of you have already noticed, but I recently published a new Nalu fantasy AU titled "** _The Edge_ **" that I wrote for** _MorriganFae_ **'s birthday! It is based loosely around Beauty & the Beast. If you're interested please check it out! The icing on the cake is that she also wrote me a Fairy Tail fairy tale based off of Cinderella called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **". It is PHENOMENAL, I highly recommend it and everything else she writes!**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	10. 10 - Sear

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Sear – /_ _sir / - verb._ _To burn, scorch, mark as if with sudden application of intense heat_

* * *

The crash of explosions echoed in the air as they hurtled through the forest. They wove their way through the knobbled roots, the crunch of leaves audible under their boots. Breathing heavily, Lucy pushed past the low hanging branches, ignoring the sting of stray twigs as she followed closely behind the dragon slayer. Happy hovered above them as they neared the origin point of the scream, feeling the crisp edge to the air as it cooled. She ran faster, sensing the telltale frost of Gray's magic. _  
_

A moment later, they entered a clearing, skidding across the dirt at the scene in front of them. The cliff wall before them was crumbling, chunks of the rock face splintered around the open space where nine wizards were facing off.

Her eyes first caught on the two closest to her, a vice grip clenching her heart as she gasped. Juvia Lockser stood by the tree line, her shoulders hunched as she favored her left leg. Her arms were braced before her, a watery dome glistened in the sunlight as it absorbed the consistent impact of stones ricocheting in her direction.

Her image was hard to focus on however, as it wavered between compact and fluid. Natsu growled at the scene, recognizing the waves emanating from the water woman. Her shield was evaporating under a maelstrom of flame accompanying the falling boulders. Her pale face streamed with sweat, though she didn't rise from her protective posture even as her knees began to shake. Before she could fall, ice shot through her magic, solidifying it as the temperature dropped further.

Juvia's neck whipped back as a figure stepped beside her, a hand reaching out to curl under her shoulders, holding her up. The water mage stuttered, her eyes shining in amazement.

"Gray-sama!" She breathed.

Their opponents across the field paused, shifting to a defensive stance as they eyed the new comers. Lucy and Natsu stood a few yards away, watching for any sudden movements even as a spark lit their memories. The celestial mage glanced at the five standing furthest from them, dismissing them as she focused on the two who has been attacking her friend directly.

The shorter of the two was trim, his dark brown suit blending into the crags behind him. His lick of green hair stuck out like a weed, and a singular monocle covered his right eye. She gasped as she recognized him suddenly, though she hadn't seen him years.

No doubt he was the source of the initial explosion.

"Sol." The man who had terrorized Elfman as he carved lifelike figures of the little sister the shapeshifter had thought he'd lost. She hadn't seen it happen herself, locked away within the fortress of Phantom Lord's guildhall. She shuddered. At the time, she'd been facing Gajeel and taking a beating before Natsu had burst in to help her. She remembered how worried she'd been especially since he'd only just come back from his own fight with –

"Totomaru." The name was soft and gruff on her partner's lips as she glanced over at him, his jaw set tight as he glared at the last man. Following his line of sight, she didn't recognize the stranger. Tall and imposing, his long hair was tied back in a pony tail. It was split down the middle, parted halfway in white and black in a way that shook her to her very core. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was Rogue's future self. She felt her spine stiffen as she shuffled back, confused by Natsu's statement.

Scrunching her brow, she fidgeted slightly as she brushed the thought aside. If it had been _him_ , she had no doubt the pinkette would have already launched an attack. Calming, her caramel eyes shifted towards Juvia once more, before scanning Sol and taking in the heat emanating through the air. It had an oily quality to it, flickering in a way that the fire dragon slayer's did not. She bit her lip, finally putting two and two together.

The Element Four.

What the hell was going on here?

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Gray speak again, the film of frost extending further as it halted the crawl of flames that had been ebbing towards to the water mage.

"You alright, Juvia?" He asked voice low and barely controlled. She nodded letting her magic entwine with his to enhance the ice, though the shower of rocks had abated.

"What the hell is this? You think you can put out my fire?" Totomaru leered as the blaze intensified in an attempt to reach them. Lucy stayed where she was when the raven head scoffed, shoving his free hand into his pocket, his shirt discarded somewhere in the forest.

"You think a puny thing like this could melt my ice? This is child's play." He threw back, rolling his eyes in an overly casual manner. Only the tightness radiating from his shoulders told her that her friend was livid, his fingers flexing on the girl beside him. He tilted his head, angling back to the two of them.

"Natsu?" He called.

"Yeah, I've got it." The dragon slayer grunted, cracking his knuckles as he rotated his wrists in a practiced motion. With a running leap, his boots tracking dust as he moved, he shot forward to the other fire mage with his fists aflame. In a flash, he was on the older man as they tumbled back towards the cliff, Totomaru screeching all the while.

Lucy grinned, knowing the pinkette had it covered. Even with the seven extra years of training, Phantom Lord's old fire mage couldn't hold a candle to Natsu. Frowning, she turned back towards Juvia, wondering how they had managed to injure her. Though the water woman had her moments of weakness, she was a first-class wizard herself.

"Is she okay?" She cried, making certain to keep the remaining enemies in her sightlines.

"She'll be fine, I've got her. Can you take those guys out?" Gray replied, still glaring down Sol who was watching them carefully through his monocle. The five she hadn't recognized however, seemed antsy, their eyes darting across the clearing.

"My pleasure." She narrowed her eyes at them, her fingers grazing her keys even as she stepped forward. Nodding to Happy, the exceed swooped down to grab her forearm, closing the distance to their opponents. When they were only a few feet away, she grasped Leo's talisman, murmuring his summoning spell before her feet touched the ground.

* * *

Natsu ducked, rolling to the side as a blast detonated into the rock wall behind him, shards raining down in broken pieces. He raised his arm to cover his eyes from the dust, his midnight irises flashing as he took in his opponent. Straightening, he balanced on his heels as a second projectile came towards him, aimed for above his head. Tensing, he leaped upwards, swallowing the errant blue flame and letting it sear through his veins. He rolled his neck, smacking his lips as power boiled in his gut.

"I'd say thanks for the meal, but your magic always did taste like piss." He mimed a gag as he watched the other man grit his teeth, his hair falling lose from his high up-knot. Howling, Totomaru twisted his fingers, shooting out flames once again.

Natsu moved, racing forward towards the blast instead of away from it, absorbing the element easily. The older mage growled, unsheathing the katana from his hip, and holding it out before him.

"What's the matter man? Ain't you going to try your fire control thing on me again?" Natsu goaded, deftly dropping to his haunches. He landed a low kick to avoid the saber strike, knocking his foe off balance. He twisted back, spinning in the air before landing on his feet once more. "Oh wait, that's right. You can't control it can you? Must suck to know you're the weaker wizard."

"Silence! You were lucky your comrades were there to save you last time, otherwise I'd have brought you down easily! You're nothing but a good-for-nothing cheat!" The man hissed, scrambling up as he raised his guard once more.

Natsu grinned, sharp canines peeking through his lips even as his expression darkened. Shadows clouded his features. "Hate to break it to you, but you're out of luck again. I can't stand bastards who're willing to hurt their friends and I'm not going to hold back."

The other man stiffened, eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu didn't pause. Inhaling deeply, he roared, heat sizzling in the air between them. The other fire mage shot his hands up, sweating as he redirected the flame, though he didn't dare aim it back to the dragon slayer.

"Juvia! She was your teammate. Why the fuck were you attacking her!" He snarled, throwing a right hook in a lightning move his opponent couldn't hope to block. The other man stumbled once more under the brute force, slashing out and nicking the pinkette along his bicep. It left a shallow gash, streaking his skin red.

"Phantom Lord's long gone. We owe her _nothing_."

"Yeah? Well, in Fairy Tail we don't abandon our nakama, no matter what happens. Which means we owe you a _beating_."

He exploded into a flurry of movement, uninterested in hearing excuses. Three days' worth of pent up energy burst through him, molten through his blood stream as he catapulted forward, solidifying his grip on the other man's shoulder and trapezed behind him. Curling through the air, he brought his arm to tuck snugly under the man's throat and allowed his magic to fan out in a raging inferno.

He wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't let him forget this moment either. Natsu tightened his hold as Totomaru gasped, clawing at the arm keping him still. Sweat streaked down the sides of his face as he tried to escape the sweltering heat.

The temperature just rose higher, ash gathering on the rocks behind them as the barren ground below their feet scorched red hot while they grappled. Natsu hooked his leg to lock his enemy's knee, bringing the man crashing to the dirt. He used his weight to pin and cage his opponent's wrists behind his back in one of his hands.

The pinkette bent down so his mouth was parallel to the mage's ear before he hissed, voice hoarse. "Still think I'm a cheat?"

There was no reply as Totomaru went slack, his body finally fading into unconsciousness as the flames stole his air supply and the pressure to his windpipe was too much to bear. Satisfied, the dragon slayer released the limp figure, brushing off his pants and coat as he sat up, scanning the field to check up on his team.

His black eyes flickered, jade sparks striking in the haze as he canted his head to the side, his bangs falling on his forehead before he shoved them aside roughly. Hearing the biting slurs the ice mage was hurling at Sol, he knew the devil slayer had it handled. So instead, he skipped over Gray in favor of his blonde and blue partners.

Happy was floating above the fray, his small paws fisted as he cried out encouragement to the celestial mage while simultaneously mocking their adversaries. Below him, Loke was throwing a jab, his arm shining with the power of Regulus Impact as he pummeled the wizard who had been whipping long thorn covered vines around in a frenzy. The barbs shredded part of the lion spirit's immaculate suit, but were unable to defend against the torrential assault of light. A moment later, he had fallen to the ground in a heap along with another who was already down for the count.

A few yards away, a third body lay still in the grass, slumped over the roots of an old oak. There, a young woman twirled, her black gown reaching to her ankles while a long slit in the skirt left her creamy leg exposed to her upper thigh.

Natsu watched, entranced as she round-housed the man converging on her, her melee damage elevated in her current star dress form. He let his gaze trace over her as she worked, her hair pulled up in an elegant coif, held up by a black silk ribbon. A sash dripped from her slender waist, and her chest heaved as she gulped in a breath, Leo's mark imprinted on her right breast.

Distracted by the man she'd kicked down, she missed her final assailant sneaking behind her.

He crept up silently, metal claws tapering his fingers as they shone a sickly green. Natsu wrinkled his nose at the acrid scent wafting from the strange liquid. Loke was too far to intervene, already fading back through his gate. Just before he disappeared entirely, the spirit cried out in warning, startling his summoner into spinning around.

Her copper eyes widened as she brought up an arm to shield herself, mentally tallying her odds for countering without sustaining injury. The impact never arrived.

Instead, she watched as the figure sailed through the sky, cracking his head on the ground as he landed. Her heart faltered as she heard him moan, curling in on himself as he whined a surrender, a stream of smoke rising from his clothes.

She raised a slender brow, turning on her heel to the smug dragon slayer beside her, noting the trail of burnt grass leading from where he'd been fighting a minute earlier. He met her gaze, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards. Distractedly, she noticed the slightest dimples in his cheeks as he grinned.

"I had it under control." She blurted out, absently slashing her heel down at the opponent by her feet. He had tried to get up, but she returned him to his dead-faint.

"I know." The pinkette hummed, warm embers glittering in the deep emerald of his irises. "Doesn't mean I would stop wanting to help."

"You just like playing hero."

"Oi, I _am_ a hero." He teased, puffing out his chest.

She shook her head at him, sniggering. The two long locks framing her face brushed along the column of her neck at the movement, resting against her inky choker.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide her amusement. She let the subject drop, segueing to a different one. "Should we go help Gray and Juvia?"

He shrugged, waving his hand in their direction. "Take a look yourself."

She followed the path of his finger, the dark material singed slightly, and a cut ran diagonal on his forearm. After quick perusal signaled it wasn't serious, she shifted her attention to the pair on the other side of the field.

Gray's arm had dropped from Juvia's shoulders, encircling her waist as he held her to him. She leaned her weight against him, even as their hands were entwined, their magic weaving together as it blasted the earth mage. The spirals of her nebula flew forward before hardening into a conglomeration of icy spikes, signifying their use of their shotgun spell. It was always mesmerizing to watch— their unison raid ebbing their auras together in perfect harmony.

With the combined force of two S-class mages, Sol was unable to keep up his own defenses, icicles shattering the stone pillars he'd hidden himself behind. They landed at his feet, freezing him to the ground as water flowed up his legs and arms before hardening into an icy prison. Only his head remained uncovered, his lips taking on a blue tinge.

Fingering her keys, the blonde pulled out the Maiden's, muttering the required summons. A flash later, the familiar spirit bowed low.

"Is it time for my punishment, princess?" She asked, her eyes and tone flat. Lucy pushed air through her teeth at the comment, choosing to ignore it even as Natsu chuckled beside her, folding his hands behind his neck.

"Virgo, can you help gather these guys and tie them up? We want to talk with that guy over there without worrying about being ambushed." She asked, waving towards the various unconscious forms littering the field.

"As you wish, princess. Should I punish them as well?" Came the response, the dull tone hiding an undertone of delight. The blonde shook her head, knowing when she was being purposely riled up. The spirit was spending too much time with her other partners.

"We're pretty close to the town too, little buddy. Think you can get us some backup so we don't have to lug 'em back ourselves?" Natsu added as the blue feline hovered above them in agitated circles.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, his wings flaring in the afternoon light as he shot through the tree line, disappearing among the dense foliage. Lucy was the first to move, her clothes transforming back to normal as she walked, her hair coiling back down from its knot into a high pony tail. She grabbed the dragon slayer's wrist as she past him, towing him along as they made their way to their comrades.

Scrambling over the wreckage, the celestial mage reached out towards the blunette, grasping her free arm and shoulder. She checked her over for injuries carefully. Her ankle seemed swollen as she leaned on Gray, and there was a smattering of small cuts splaying randomly on her skin from the barrage of pebbles that had assaulted her earlier. "Are you alright?"

"Juvia is fine, just a bit tired." The girl replied, her voice dry.

Natsu's brows crinkled at that, she sounded dehydrated which he hadn't even known was possible. Still, her response seemed genuine. He carded his fingers through his errant locks, fluffing them up as he eyed the grip the ice mage still had on the water woman. He recognized the tension in his back and the jumping muscle in his jaw. As much as his friend pretended otherwise, he knew he'd do anything for the girl beside him.

Gray didn't release the blunette while Lucy fluttered over her, instead returning his sharp pewter eyes to Sol. "What did you guys want from Juvia?"

When there was no immediate response, Natsu raised a brow, sparking his fingertips so that he could juggle a flame between his hands.

"You gonna answer him?" He tossed the fire above him before catching it swiftly, menacingly. The flicker shadowing across the planes of his face.

" _Mais oui_. We had no desire to harm the _mademoiselle_ , but she was in the way." The man's breath was raspy as he observed them carefully.

"In the way of what?" Gray's voice was thin, storming below the surface.

"We were hired to _intercept_ a delivery for the Royal Academy and were told the _courier_ was headed to Crocus via Fairy Tail." His strong accent lilting every other word.

"That's why you attacked Juvia? What the hell is wrong with you guys? You used to be partners." Lucy spat, her hand resting gently on her friend's collar. She remembered this man well, he had been the one to identify her when the rogue guild had captured her. Of course, it had been Juvia herself who had brought the heiress down, but the water mage had done more than prove herself trustworthy in the years since. She was family – and these bastards had hurt her.

" _Mademoiselle_ Lockser refused to give it to us."

Gray's eye twitched. "That's because she didn't _have_ it dumb ass. We do!" He turned sharply, peering down at the girl beside him. "What were you even doing out here? I thought you were in Magnolia."

She blinked up at him, opening her mouth to speak. Scowling, he narrowed his eyes further and cut her off. "Please don't tell me you got yourself in trouble because you were following me this whole time, because I _swear_ Juvia –"

"No Gray-sama! Juvia and Gajeel-kun were finishing a mission with Blue Pegasus. We checked in with Mira with our transmission lacrima when we were ready to head home. Juvia found out you were heading to Crocus and wanted to meet you there." Her voice got softer as she continued, a deep blush coating her cheeks under his watchful eyes. He seemed to mull that over, though his expression remained less than pleased.

"Then where's Gajeel? I can't believe that metal-head just abandoned you out here." He scanned the trees, as if he could summon the iron dragon slayer through sheer will alone.

"He wanted to see Levy-san, so we parted ways before reaching the mountains." She mumbled, her eyes wide pools of sapphire. The ice mage's forehead crinkled, and he opened his mouth to reply when a cough sounded behind them.

"Argue with your girlfriend later, Popsicle Breath. We've kinda got stuff to do here…" Natsu drawled, not bothering to hide his grin when Gray snarled at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, Flame Brain."

"Sure she's not, you just lovvvvee her." He sing-songed, the green of his eyes glittering as he puckered his lips, doing his best impression of Happy. The vein in the ice mage's temple flared, pulsing angrily. Juvia just squealed, her eyes going hazy as she swooned.

Sighing deeply, Lucy took a step back to grab onto the pinkette's arm, keeping him at length from his rival before either of them could pounce.

"Calm down guys, we have bigger fish to fry." She tried, her grip tight on the dragon slayer's bicep, her fingers brushing over the gold embroidery of his jacket. She didn't worry too much about Gray once she'd separated them, knowing he would remain stationary while he still held Juvia upright. Resolute, she returned her attention to the former member of the Element Four, watching as he wriggled in his ice cage. "What exactly were you looking for?"

"If you are the delivery girl, then you would already know _ma_ _cherie_." He paused in his struggle, his head inclining back as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his gaze dipped to south. The endearment oozed from his lips in a way that made her gut twist. She wrinkled her nose in irritation. Beside her, she felt Natsu stiffen and a quick glance to his face showed his countenance darkened, his brows drawn and jaw tight.

"Answer the question, you perv." He growled, the sound vibrating through her sharply through their contact. His eyes were hard flint. She wasn't the only one to notice.

"Kettle black much, Pyro?" Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes indolently. Natsu glared at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing idiot, just that you llloooo—" He was cut off sharply.

"— _Not_ the time." Lucy hissed, gritting her teeth in both frustration and mortification. Seeing the pinkette leaning forward in protest, she repeated herself, punctuating each syllable. "Not. The. _Time_."

That shut them up for the moment. Straightening her spine, she drew Sol's attention back to her. "Who sent you?"

"I am a private _citoyen_ , I don't have to tell you." He sniffed, his short green mustache spasming under his nose.

" _No_ , you're a criminal who assaulted our guildmate and tried to rob her of something she didn't even have. So now you're going to tell us who sent you, or Mavis _help_ me – I will cut your balls off." By the time she'd finished, her voice had a high keen to it.

Natsu watched her from his place beside her, a purr rumbling through his chest as he took in the dangerous glint of her eyes, her hands on her hips and legs akimbo. He bit his lower lip as he smirked. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the words escaped him without thought – so soft, that she could barely hear it.

" _That's hot_."

She flushed, a shiver crawling down her spine even as she continued to glare at their captive. She chose not to answer, knowing she'd just squeak and fluster as he laughed at her. Her eyes shifted slight to Gray, letting out a low breath when he didn't react, not having heard Natsu. Though she did miss Juvia looking at them carefully, her head angled as her locks cascaded to the side in a waterfall.

Natsu's spine straightened slightly as he realized his mistake, looking off into the distance so he could hide the rosy hue climbing his cheeks. Well, there went what little was left of his filter…

Luckily, Sol seemed to have taken her threat seriously, his voice wobbly as he replied.

"We do not know, _honnêtment_! It was an anonymous request. I have been working with a treasure hunting guild – Slyph's Labyrinth. We were told it would be _dangereux_ so I recruited my old friend Totomaru from his teaching career." His rolling cadence was becoming stronger even as his voice strained.

Gray let that sink in, glancing down as the water mage readjusted her grip on his arm, trying to stand straighter. He squeezed her gently, not wanting her to strain her ankle. "Then is Aria around here somewhere too? Is this some big old reunion? The three of you hunting Juvia down for old times' sake?"

"No, I haven't seen him in years. Always so _dramatique_ , he vanished into thin _air_." He tried wriggling his fingers within the ice for emphasis but barely managed a twitch in its frigid grip. The friends looked at each other, weighing the veracity of his statements. Stretching back, the small ball of flame still dancing between his knuckles, Natsu waltzed closer to the frozen figure. Bringing the fire sparks close enough to singe Sol's mossy facial hair, the dragon slayer paused – his eyes searing as he caught the other man's stare.

"You positive about that? Trust me when I say you shouldn't lie to us." His voice was dark, rough tones striking fear into their captive. Lucy worried her bottom lip, tucking a loose coil of her hair behind her ear as heat curled in her gut. That rasp should be illegal.

How was it that his mood could turn so suddenly, playful one moment and deadly the next? She couldn't help but replay the sound in her mind, sin dripping from his low growl in a way that was certainly out of place for their current situation.

" _Absolument_!" The response was instantaneous, followed by a high-pitched scream as the flare ignited further, only to wink out a moment later. Natsu leaned back, folding his arms behind his head, the flaps of his jacket pulling as he stretched, exposing the expanse of his broad chest.

"Well guess that settles that. He doesn't know anything." The pinkette drawled, the edges of his mouth tilting at the corners as he shrugged. Lucy couldn't help but agree, the wraith like man was visibly trembling and she doubted it was because of the ice.

They didn't get anything else out of him.

Then, Natsu turned back towards the woods, his head canted to the side. Gray looked over curiously, picking up the faint crunch of dead leaves in the undergrowth as something approached. The sound got louder, a stead patter of boots as a blue blur sped through the clearing.

Reflexively, Lucy held out her arms, catching the fur ball out of the air.

"I found reinforcements!"

Indeed, a small squad of local law enforcement emerged from the thicket, armed with staffs, swords, and manacles that glowed a sickly amethyst. With the help of the guild wizards, the guards were able to round up the ambush team and cuff them without much pomp or circumstance. As the treasure hunters' capture was not the mission they'd been sent for, and there was no bounty up for grabs, the mages had no problem allowing the local authorities to secure and transfer the prisoners to the army's custody.

In the end it didn't matter, as long as they still had the scroll and were on schedule for their delivery.

Lucy secured the last of them, the poison weaver who had tried to sneak up on her, a few minutes later. She bound him a bit more tightly than strictly necessary before stepping back, wiping her brow with the back of her hand, and scanned the area.

Juvia was seated on a boulder while Gray wrapped her ankle carefully in a snowy gauze, his fingers lingering on her pale skin. Lucy turned her head abruptly, not wanting to intrude on an intimate moment. Happy was dragging another assailant towards one of the police officers, but his fiery partner was nowhere to be seen.

The blonde jumped when she felt a heavy weight settle across her shoulders, pulled from her thoughts as the familiar scent of smoke and petrichor filled her senses. She let out a steadying breath, relaxing into the warmth behind her and let her head fall back. She peeked through the fall of her lashes at the onyx eyes gleaming back at her.

"Tired?" He asked, the vibrations of his voice flowing through her where their bodies brushed. She laughed at that.

"Not as much as I am hungry." She told him, smiling when he sent her an ecstatic grin, his own stomach rumbling as if in response. Before she could say another word, Natsu had maneuvered his grip to circle around her hand, dragging her forward as he called out to their friends to hurry up as he made for the forest road.

* * *

An hour and a half later found them piling into the small lobby of the mountain town's inn. Windows and the occasional portrait of the surrounding landscape broke up the expanse of warm wooden walls. There was a counter on the left when one entered, and a copse of burgundy couches across from it on the right. Behind it all was a long staircase to the upper floor and a hallway that led to another set of rooms. It was comfortable, quaint, and all Lucy could want as she cracked her neck blearily.

Dumping her bag with the others, she crossed over to the desk, the light of sunset kaleidoscoping through the glass-paned entrance behind her. Happy and Natsu were already sprawled over the loveseats, while Gray was trying to wrestle Juvia off him. He had volunteered to give her a piggyback ride to town.

The five of them had already grabbed dinner at the restaurant down the road earlier. The dragon slayer had whined about forced starvation until he grated on everyone else's nerves. In the end, they didn't try to fight him on it, as they were hungry themselves. Now however, all Lucy wanted was some peace of mind before they headed back out towards Crocus in the morning.

Ringing the small bell in front of her, the blonde waited as an employee came scurrying in from the other room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Sierra Inn. Are you the wizards who started all the commotion out in the woods?" Young and smiling, the concierge's dark hair was pulled into a low bun – her eyes bright and open as she took in the visitors. Lucy thought she couldn't be a day over sixteen, probably the daughter of the hotel's owners.

"Yeah, sorry about all that. We're from Fairy Tail." Lucy replied, scratching the back of her head as she laughed. Her own long blonde locks were twisted and knotted from their earlier battle.

" _Oh_! Of course! I watched you during the Grand Magic Games a few years back, but you guys haven't competed since. You should do it again, we were all rooting for you!"

"Thanks, that's sweet of you to say." Lucy told the overeager teen, plastering a smile on her face while internally fighting a mental grimace as she remembered the competition. Flashes of bitter sweet memories glided through her mind of their victories, their losses, and all that followed.

She didn't wallow for long though, Gray had stepped up beside her, finally free from the vice grip of their friend. A quick glance behind her proved that Juvia was leaning back in the cushions besides Natsu. She wasn't shocked to see the blunette watching them, her pupils constricted slightly. Lucy just rolled her eyes, used to the antics. What did surprise her however, were the ebony irises following her movements, as intently as the rain woman's.

Feeling heat blooming in her face, she turned back to the receptionist who had been chatting with Gray, just catching the tail end of their conversation.

"—and when he sees Lamia Scales lose again, he'll know who the best ice-make mage _really_ is." The raven head boosted, no doubt insulting Lyon as he was wont to do. Between him and Natsu, she wasn't sure who was more competitive…which was saying a lot…

"I look forward to it!" The girl laughed, leaning over on the desk as she listened to the story. She paged through her records book and fingered the rack of iron keys beside here. "So how many keys can I get you?"

Gay opened his mouth, a single digit raised in the air when he was interrupted by three simultaneous voices.

" _Two_!"

His furrowed his brow, twisting to stare into brown, black and blue.

Lucy broke first, clearing her throat with a shrug from her spot beside him.

"No offense Gray, but I'm not sharing a room with you if Juvia's here." She didn't have a death wish after all. The girl in question nodded from the chaise, pacified by the response.

Her rather forceful brand of devotion had calmed down substantially in recent years, but her irrational jealousy still spiked up now and again. The black-haired male sighed, his naked chest rising and falling, his shirt no where to be found as he glanced at Natsu wearily. He didn't need to ask the fire mage's reason, his pathetic pining gave him away.

"Okay fine. You girls can take one room, and I'll take the other with Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

Lucy nodded in agreement, only to be interrupted by the pair on the sofas.

"Juvia wants to share with Gray-sama—"

"—I ain't sharing with ice princess!"

They shouted over each other. The vein in her friend's forehead ticked as he turned to the blonde, her own arms crossed over her pink turtleneck as she scowled at them.

"Look. I don't really care Lucy, Juvia and I've shared on missions before—"

"Gray-sama and Juvia used to live together!"

"—but then you'd be stuck with Ash-for-Brains over there." Gray continued, not batting an eyelash, well used to the water woman's interjections. The blonde snorted, letting her fingers run over the goose bumps that had formed on her skin as the evening grew chilly.

"No worries, I'm used to it. Alright, if we've got this settled then, can we got put our things away already? I'm dying to take a bath!"

* * *

She got out of the shower of the small bathroom languidly, the white tiles swallowed by the whorling steam. The clawfoot tub she'd soaked in had been an unexpected luxury, reminding her of the one in her old apartment in Crocus. She hadn't been back there since the last Grand Magic Games when she'd been a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly.

That had been when Natsu and Happy had come barreling back into her life and whisked her away to find their family. It seemed so strange now, to think that a year ago he hadn't been around. She'd come to crave his company. To need it. If she was entirely honest with herself, she had been dependent on him long before his sudden departure from her life. To imagine him leaving her now, after all they'd been through –

She toweled off as quickly as she could, wicking the moisture from her limbs, and wrapped her hair up as she pulled on her pajamas. The blue flannel was warm, perfect for the crisp spring night as she exited the washroom, careful not to make a sound. The boys had gone to bed earlier and she didn't wish to wake them.

Letting her the turban fall loosely to her neck, she fingered her wet strands. If Natsu had been up, she could have asked him to dry them for her again. Her mind returned to the events of a few days prior. Exhaling, she could feel the phantom touch of his fingers scratching across her scalp. The warmth oozing into her at the contact as she'd burrowed closer into his frame.

Noticing the lights were off, she tip-toed to her pack on the floor, rummaging through it to find her hair brush. She tried to be careful, but froze as she heard the rustle of sheets coming from behind her.

"Lucy?"

"Hey, you're not asleep." She whispered to the pinkette, not wanting to disturb the exceed who was curled between the pillows. She could hear the cat snoring in soft purrs.

"Not that tired I guess." He detangled himself from the blankets of the single bed.

Out of the two rooms they had reserved, only one of them was a double. Initially, she'd been ready to argue for it, but then she'd seen the uneasy expression on Gray's face as well as the flush on Juvia's. As exuberant as _she_ was and as nonchalant as _he_ acted in public, Lucy knew the pair of them were far shyer than either would admit.

So in the end, she'd relinquished her claim, knowing if she had gotten the twin beds, Natsu would have just snuck in with her in the middle of the night.

That man didn't have a timid bone in his body.

At the present moment, he was only wearing a pair of brown sleep shorts, his chest bare in the moonlight streaming in through the sheer curtains. His footfalls were silent as he made his way close to her, stopping inches away with his hand held out for the brush.

"Want some help with that?"

She nodded, unsure what to say – it was as if he'd read her mind. Adjusting his stance in front of her, he pulled the towel away from her body, letting it sink to the carpet. He brought up the bristles to the crown of her head, dragging it gently through her tresses while his fingers followed slowly after, streaming through until the gold strands were soft and straight.

The smell of her floral shampoo hung heavy in the air between them in a blanket of silence, his touches searing while contradictorily feather-light. It was strange to see this side of him, the part that handled her like she was something precious. When he was finished, he set the brush aside on the dresser, but didn't move away.

He let his fingers sieve though her hair, gliding along her cheeks, her jaw. He brushed against her lower lip, the motion idle in the quiet stillness of the night.

"Can I show you something?" The words were muted. She could feel her pulse speed up as his eyes, dark as pitch, traced over her features. She nodded once more.

"What is it?" She talked around the pad of his thumb, resting lightly against her skin.

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her wrist, guiding her to the window, pushing up the pane with his free hand. He peered over to the bed as the old wood creaked, relaxing when he realized the exceed was still asleep. His sharp ears picking up the rhythmic flow of the feline's breathing.

He tugged on her again as he bent to crawl out the window. His shin was braced on the ledge when he felt Lucy stiffen in his grip, staring at him with her brows raised high. He gave her an amused smile that crinkled the edges of his slanted eyes, shadowed below the fringe of his long lashes.

Releasing her, he disappeared through the opening, though he climbed up rather than jumping down to the ground below as she'd expected.

She squinted, confused. She scrambled over, sticking her head out into the mountain air and craned her neck up to see where he'd gone off to. It took her only a moment to spot him.

The dragon slayer was lying on his stomach on the roof, his torso hanging over the edge. His grinning face smirked down her, his teeth white in the darkness. He held out a long arm that reached to the top of the window and wiggled his hand.

"Climb out to the edge and I'll pull you up," His gruff baritone was half lost in the breeze. She swallowed thickly but complied, knowing she'd scaled far taller and more dangerous structures before.

Besides, he'd catch her if she slipped, he always did.

Natsu would never let her fall.

Sure enough, as she balanced on the small sill, her hands extended above her, his tapered fingers came down to coil around her wrists.

With one more exhale, she closed her eyes and stepped into the open air, trusting him to catch her.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Yay for cliffhangers! (right?)** **Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter! It was a ton of fun to write the interactions between everyone. Next chapter is something I think you're all looking forward to. We're now down to the final three chapters, with 12 probably being the last.**

 **A few quick notes on future updates. I was very good at following a weekly schedule in the fall/winter, but this semester has just been a lot harder so I'm going to say you should expect an update every 2 weeks from me instead and to please be flexible. Grad school is tough y'all.**

Last Week's Answer: **You guys make me laugh. I'm glad most of you liked girl talk. Your theories about Juvia were interesting too!**

This Week's Question: **I don't have as much to ask except what your general opinions were! This was a balance of a bunch of old characters so it was different for me. Did you like the fight scenes/ I didn't want them to be too intense, I honestly don't think they'd struggle with these guys anymore after all they've been through. But please let me know your thoughts on what comes next! Also, did you hear about this Fairy Tail spinoff/sequel thing Mashima announced today?**

 **I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting Boiling Point! The last chapter alone had over 30 reviews!**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. You 're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _frolicfairy, Evilsangel, Graciewashere33, Pepin-Bones, Terra of Life, UnderratedOver, The Siege, Neverendingfairytail, Sleep is for the strong, ThayetJade, Skellyrox, MasterGildarts, Trifan, Musing-Zoleta, Winter Foxx, Gigi-San28, KhiraWard, The 0bservanc3, DreamWeaver2121, MorriganFae, MnMAllyn, YukiMC, cookinom, Halfway-to-Heaven, Halfway-to-Heaven, waiting-for-you443, LetsGoKoby, AzmariaMinohi, stranger1999, animequeen100, ArtemisWrathborn,_ _yumenoatono,_ **and** _Mystic Stars._

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to respond to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back next week in 'Swelter'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

Other Stories: **I recently published a new Nalu fantasy AU titled "** _The Edge_ **" that I wrote for** _MorriganFae_ **'s birthday! It is based loosely around Beauty & the Beast. If you're interested please check it out! She also wrote me a Fairy Tail fairy tale based off of Cinderella called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **". It is PHENOMENAL, I highly recommend everything else she writes!**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**

* * *

 **PSS: Next chapters are delayed because finals :(**


	11. 11 - Swelter

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Swelter – /_ _sweltər/ - noun. A state of oppressive heat;_ _an excited or overwrought state of mind_

* * *

 _Previously in Chapter 10:_

 _"Can I show you something?" The words were muted. She could feel her pulse speed up as his eyes, dark as pitch, traced over her features. She nodded once more._

 _"What is it?" She talked around the pad of his thumb, resting lightly against her skin._

 _He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her wrist, guiding her to the window, pushing up the pane with his free hand. He peered over to the bed as the old wood creaked, relaxing when he realized the exceed was still asleep. His sharp ears picking up the rhythmic flow of the feline's breathing._

 _He tugged on her again as he bent to crawl out the window. His shin was braced on the ledge when he felt Lucy stiffen in his grip, staring at him with her brows raised high. He gave her an amused smile that crinkled the edges of his slanted eyes, shadowed below the fringe of his long lashes._

 _Releasing her, he disappeared through the opening, though he climbed up rather than jumping down to the ground below as she'd expected._

 _She squinted, confused. She scrambled over, sticking her head out into the mountain air and craned her neck up to see where he'd gone off to. It took her only a moment to spot him._

 _The dragon slayer was lying on his stomach on the roof, his torso hanging over the edge. His grinning face smirked down her, his teeth white in the darkness. He held out a long arm that reached to the top of the window and wiggled his hand._

 _"Climb out to the edge and I'll pull you up," His gruff baritone was half lost in the breeze. She swallowed thickly but complied, knowing she'd scaled far taller and more dangerous structures before._

 _Besides, he'd catch her if she slipped, he always did._

 _Natsu would never let her fall._

 _Sure enough, as she balanced on the small sill, her hands extended above her, his tapered fingers came down to coil around her wrists._

 _With one more exhale, she closed her eyes and stepped out, trusting him to catch her._

* * *

For the space of one heartbeat, the world fell away as she was suspended in the open air. Then the hands encircling her wrists tightened as she found herself being lifted up and over the ledge of the roof. Her knees brushed against the old shingles as she scrambled away from the overhang, Natsu's fingers still gripping her as he shifted to let her sit.

Lucy giggled slightly as she settled comfortably beside him. She wrapped her arms around her flannel clad knees, careful not to slip. She glanced up, intending to look at him, only for her breath to catch in her throat.

Above her she could see an endless night sky, the deep midnight broken by millions of stars, sparkling like shards of diamonds. Chains of constellations dripped from the heavens as they shone bright in the cool mountain air. Her view was unencumbered by the usual dense forest foliage, and there was nary a cloud in view. Her eyes picked out the familiar shapes of the zodiacs, her lips quirking up at the sight of old friends. Around them, the rocky cliffs were silent and the sparse buildings of the village were dark with sleep. There was nothing to compete with the brilliance of the celestial tapestry above.

But more than that were the ribbons of light weaving through that pitch-black expanse – waves of sapphire and emerald banding together in an ethereal dance. They wove between the glittering stars and planets, broad paint strokes of colour in the pitch night.

"Do you like it?" The low rasp murmured in her ear and she fought down a shiver, her nails digging into the blue fabric on her legs. She swallowed, nodding even as she continued looking up into the sky.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "How did you even know this was here?"

She heard shuffling beside her, and she could make out the pinkette inching closer in her peripheral. Lucy waited patiently for him to speak, a ghost of a smile teasing her lips when she felt his arm brush against hers.

"I've been through here with Happy a couple of times before. You can only see the lights when you're further into the mountains. The locals said it has something to do with the minerals they mine out here. I didn't really get the full explanation." He shrugged, stretching his right leg out straight while the other remained bent.

"Auroras." She hummed, and he canted his head in her direction – brows raised in question. Her honeyed eyes flickered over to him for a moment, before raising a slender finger up to the sky. "They're called auroras. It's a reaction of the solar winds, we don't know exactly why but I've read theories of something called magnetism that is supposed to affect them."

A bright grin stretched his cheeks at that, appreciating the explanation. Lucy tended to do that – to explain whatever exciting new thing she'd come across. He _loved_ it when she included him, never doubting his comprehension – patient when he bombarded her with questions.

He loved her for her _faith_ in him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she nudged his shoulder with her own. The dragon slayer glanced over to find her looking right at him, and he felt like he could melt under the force of her smile – the copper in her irises stark in the moonlight.

"I've only ever read about them, I've never seen them in person." Her eyes crinkled at the corners, heat pooling in her cheeks as she held his gaze. "Thank you."

"O'course weirdo," He jibed, but the words were warm, soothing her in a gentle caress. He leaned back upon his forearms, his wild locks ruffled by the light spring breeze. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments, both allowing themselves to be enraptured by the stars above.

Or at least one of them was.

Natsu's eyes flickered over to his pretty blonde partner every few moments, drinking in the slope of her neck, and the gold strands that she'd folded over one shoulder. Her face was tipped up, bathing her features in white – the bow of her lips turned upward in contentment and the freckles dotting the bridge of her nose reminding him of the constellations above.

He'd come to crave moments like this. Of soft silence when the world faded away and left only the two of them. When there was no need for words and he could just soak in her presence – draw comfort from the shining light that was Lucy. Let her wash away the frigid dark that he kept hidden, the demon that once crawled under his skin.

That was, after all, what he was. What he had been made to be centuries ago by a brother he didn't remember. The man who had threatened to destroy the new family Natsu had come to care for – who had been responsible for Igneel's death, no matter how indirectly.

She kept them at bay – the black thoughts that threatened to drown him on his own. Lucy was the reason he could let his mask fall away – why he didn't have to pretend to be happy. She didn't mock him when he was at his worst, and she lifted him up at his best.

She was his best friend, his salvation. Words didn't do justice to how he felt for her. Love was too small a sentiment to describe the hope that crackled in his veins when he looked at her – when he could talk with her and laugh with her.

He wanted to be the reason she smiled – all straight white teeth and sparkling eyes – because _Mavis_ , did she wreak havoc on his heart. He owed her the world, because she _was_ his world.

Natsu chuckled quietly to himself at that, amused despite himself at the sappy direction his thoughts had veered. Gray would tear the mickey out of him if he found out.

"What's so funny?" Lucy's voice dripped in amusement, glancing down at him through her lashes.

"Nothing much." His grin widened, flashing sharp incisors as he let his head loll to his shoulder. Jade irises contracted as he took in the way her fingers buried into the fabric of her clothes, paler than they should have been.

His smirk became absolutely predatory as he watched the tremor crawl down her spine, the wind whipping colour into her cheeks. "Cold?"

A bark of wry laughter filled the air between them as she rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance." He snickered, gleeful at her response. "Seriously though, you're shivering."

She giggled a bit, the sound musical as it danced through him. She shrugged lightly.

"A little, but it's fi— _eep_!" Lucy yelped as he reached up and dragged her down towards him, tucking her into his side so that her head rested on his bicep. She considered fussing, but quickly coiled herself around him tighter as she leeched off his natural heat. Snuggling her nose against his bare chest, her arm curled over his stomach while she draped a leg over one of his.

She squirmed slightly when he drummed his fingers against their resting spot by her waist, but didn't complain – especially when she noticed the temperature around them begin to rise. Perks of dating a fire dragon slayer.

She fidgeted at the thought. She should probably broach that with him to be certain.

"Better?" He rumbled, the vibrations humming through his torso. Her toes curled at the deep rasp.

"You're like a furnace." She said in lieu of agreement but burrowed further into him. His lips quirked against her temple, his fingers reaching up to card through her tresses.

"You _love_ it." He simpered, slowly twirling a ribbon of flaxen hair around his index, giving it a light tug.

"I love _you_." The words left her automatically before she thought them through. They hadn't spoken about that day since before they left for their mission. Her palms felt clammy as she waited for his response, stiffening when Natsu's hand paused in its idle ministrations to her locks.

The silence was stretched taut, fraying as the seconds flickered by.

Then two fingers brushed her chin, tilting her face up to stare into crackling ember threaded with sage. His eyes were arresting – intense in a way that always surprised her when she saw him like this. It shouldn't – she knew he never did anything half way, that he threw his heart behind all his emotions: whether they be anger, fondness, or mischief.

Still, to see that focus directed on her outside a battlefield – in the quiet of the night – left her breathless.

He shifted slightly so his own head was inclined in her direction, his nose brushing lightly against her own. His mouth was drawn wide in a fanged grin, the faint indentations of his dimples visible.

When he spoke, she could feel the light caress of his breath against her lips.

"Say it again." He murmured.

She groaned, trying to hide against his neck, but he wouldn't let her – fingers tight on her jaw. She glowered at him half-heartedly, calm settling into her bones as the stress left her.

"Is this going to be a thing? You making me parrot myself?" She squinted at him, honeyed irises hidden behind her lashes.

"Yes. Now say it again." He repeated, nuzzling her softly. Laughter bubbled in her throat, the motion tickling. His beam only grew in response.

"I love you, _Natsu_." She cooed, the words lilting up at his name. A purr thundered through him as his grip on her hair tightened, his other arm latched over her waist to drag her closer until there wasn't a sliver of space between them. She could feel every muscle, every hard plane of his abdomen and the leashed strength simmering below his sun-soaked skin.

"You have no idea how much I like the sound of that." He murmured against her lips, his eyes at half-mast.

"I don't know, I think I have a good idea." She offered, fighting not to close the distance, revealing in the tension coiling between them even as heat pooled in her gut.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, the tip of his canine grazing her lips, setting fire to her blood.

"Yeah." She breathed, her touch fleeting.

"And how's that?"

"Like you'll always be my best friend. Like I can always count on you to be there by my side no matter what happens." She paused, chewing the inside of her cheek as she glanced up at his expression. "Right?"

Her voice came out reedy, strained.

Natsu withdrew slightly at that, just enough to catch her gaze, wanting to see her properly. He didn't like the nervous edge to her features – a nightingale poised to take flight.

The hand at her nape traced over her hairline, dropping to cup her cheek, thumb drawing her skin in small circles.

" _Always_ , Luce." He told her, somber. When the anxious tinge to her smile didn't disappear, he frowned. He knew exactly where her thoughts had flown. He took in a fortifying breath as he ruffled his coral locks. "Look, I-I know… after Tartaros – when Igneel… _Shit_ , I suck at this."

He pinched the top of his nose, trying to form the correct words. She squeezed the hand by her stomach reassuringly, staying silent.

"When I came back, you were upset." He paused, licking his lip to alleviate the sudden dryness. "I know why, and I hate that you thought I was just walking away... but that _wasn't_ what I was tryna to do. I wanted to protect you, all of you guys – not hurt you.

"Losing my dad when I had finally found him again _broke_ me, and I just needed to get away—"

"—I understand that, really but—" She interrupted, only for him to hush her gently, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know, but just let me explain. I figure it's late, but I should have talked to you about it ages ago." He murmured, catching her gaze steadily before he began to speak once more. "I was selfish when I left like that, but I can't apologize for it because I needed to put myself back together again. You're the strong one – you always knew how to balance your emotions and how to keep smiling even when you wanted to cry. You focused on the happy memories and I… I wasn't ready for that.

"I wanted to scream and fight and hit something until my knuckles bled raw." He chuckled humourlessly, eyes tight. "I needed to _do_ something. I needed to keep moving – and as damn stupid as it sounds, I wanted to outrun the reality before it caught up to me… because I didn't want _anyone_ to see me like that."

It was quiet as Lucy reached up, smoothing the wrinkles on his forehead with her fingers before letting them trace down to his cheek. She caressed the skin there with her thumb, rough from the stubble gathering on his jaw.

"You took Happy with you." She pointed out.

"That's because I was _weak_. I already felt miserable, I'd be lonely without him. I couldn't imagine not having him there with me."

"But you couldn't imagine not bringing me." Her voice was low, not quite a question nor an accusation. He nodded into her touch, a grimace pulling at his lips.

"More than anyone, I didn't want _you_ seeing me like that. I didn't wanna see the disappointment in your eyes when you realized I was running away." He whispered, feather soft in the space between them. She made a strangled sound, nudging his chin so he would look at her.

"I would never judge you, I wanted to be there with you. Did you really think so little of me?" She asked, voice cracking slightly as her brows creased. Natsu was shaking his head before she even finished.

"No, never. But that's the thing, Lucy. I wasn't really thinking about anyone besides me. I know it was self-centered but that was how I coped. It wasn't the smartest or best option, but it's the one that let me piece myself together. I needed that – I needed to figure out who I was without Igneel. I spent so much of my life looking for him that I felt lost.

"All I knew was that I couldn't lose anyone else, and to make sure that happened I had to become stronger." His grip on her had tightened, fingers tangling at the scruff of her neck like a lifeline. "I'm not sorry I left, but I do regret hurting you."

His heart thundered in his chest, his blood pounding in his ears.

"I was afraid it was goodbye. At some point I started doubting you would ever come back." She admitted, and he felt like a knife was lodged between his ribs at the reservation he saw in her cider eyes.

"I will _always_ come back to you."

It must have been the right thing to say because suddenly she craned her neck up to press her lips against his. He melted into her, closed mouth moving with hers as he exhaled through his nose. The kiss was gentle – healing as they drank each other in. Their motions were languid, unhurried as if to remind themselves that they were both there together.

Lucy clung to his shoulder, her other hand cupping his cheek to angle him closer to her as she dragged her tongue across the seam of his lips. He opened easily as her muscle darted past his teeth to massage against his own. His fingers danced along the curve of her waist and hips, the other trailing down the groves of her spine.

She kissed him again lightly on the lips – once, twice – before withdrawing. Natsu stole another kiss as she moved back. He grinned in the dark as he reveled as warmth, that had nothing to do with his magic, flooded his veins.

He nosed her again, nuzzling her cheek as a purr tore through him – adoration plastered across his face. She tittered, her lashes grazing his jaw.

"You promise?" She whispered. It took him a second to realize what she was saying but agreed instantly, his palm sliding down the bare skin of her back under her shirt.

"Promise." Deep throated laughter crackled between them. He lifted a hand to tuck back the bangs that had fallen across her face. "I love you, wierdo."

That earned him another peck.

And another.

Sweeping his tongue along the roof of her mouth, he snickered when the blonde squirmed against him, falling into giggles.

They were both chuckling when they finally managed to pull away. A blanket of calm settled over them – their eyes bright in the moonlight as they stared at each other – wrapped around each other in a way that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Deviance painted his features, he couldn't help but wiggle his fingers at the space just below her ribs, beaming when she squealed and batted at his hand. He snickered as she curled into his side, loving the easy contact – how obviously comfortable she was with him in a way she hadn't been a few weeks ago.

She really was his best friend.

And more.

At that, he found himself speaking before he thought it through, mentally praying against all hope that he wasn't shooting himself in the foot.

"I didn't know."

Lucy crinkled her brow, peeking up at him from where she'd buried her face in the crook of his arm. "What?"

"That I was leaving you alone." He amended. "If I knew Fairy Tail was gonna to disband I would have probably done things differently."

She sighed, nodding as her fingers traced the ridges of his chest, following the divots down to his abdomen which clenched under her touch. "Yeah, I don't think any of us were expecting that."

He opened his mouth before snapping it shut, hesitating. He glanced back up to the sky, drawing strength from the glittering expanse of stars above them – constant companions in the night.

"I didn't know about Aquarius either."

He didn't miss the way she stiffened in his arms, her spine rigid as she looked up at him sharply before avoiding his gaze. He didn't miss the shock in those bronze eyes either.

He spoke softly, as if to sooth a skittish deer – as if one wrong step would send her bolting from him. He pressed his forehead against hers, jade flashing down to planes of her face.

"What happened to her, Lucy?"

He was close enough to feel her swallow against him, her nails pricking his skin unconsciously. Her pulse picked up, the sound racing in his ears as she took a rattling breath.

"How did you find out?" She croaked, each syllable seeming forced past her lips.

"I didn't, it was just a guess. I haven't seen her in ages and…sometimes someone will mention her and you'll get this _look_ on your face." He shrugged, drawling a line from her lobe, down her throat and along her clavicle before repeating the circuit.

She sucked in the hollows of her cheeks as he watched her through lidded eyes, her expression unreadable. Then her hand on his stomach began to move, drawing random whirls along the corded muscles before resting innocently at his hip – outlining the jagged scar there. He fought the tremble that burned through him, bitterness coating the back of his tongue at the memories of the blast that created the mark…

…At the memories of Lucy's body bleeding out as pure agony that wracked through him and he lost consciousness.

Of a similar memory of her broken in the chair Demaria had strapped her to – of his vision flaring as the demon within him crawled to the surface. He stopped himself before he spiraled too far into those dark thoughts.

Right now he was focused on Lucy.

"Remember when you were all frozen during the battle of Tartaros? I couldn't…I did my best but there were too many of them." There was a tremor to her words, a rasp scratching at her throat. He rubbed her back comfortingly, staying silent to let her work through it on her own regardless of the warning bells sparking in his mind.

"I was backed into a corner and Aquarius gave me a way out – a way to save all of you, but in return…" She swallowed roughly, nails digging crescent indents into her palm.

"If I hadn't, I would have lost her anyway. I w-would have lost her and all of you, b-but it still _killed_ me to do it."

Natsu's jaw flexed as he ground his teeth, dread seeping into his bones. He nuzzled closer, his nose pressing against her hairline. "Lucy, what happened?"

"If your bond is strong enough and you break a golden celestial key, you can summon the Spirit King himself." Her voice sounded far away when she at last spoke, as if she were still frozen in that moment. "But in doing so the contract dissolves. I had to give her up, Natsu."

She looked up at him then, wide eyes haunted, and guilt wracked through him as he wound his arms around her tightly as if to shield her from the sacrifice she made.

"I know, Luce." He whispered hoarsely, wanting her to believe him. "You did what you had to."

"I miss her." She breathed from where she'd hid her face against his chest, hot tears coating his skin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you went through it alone." His own throat felt tight. He should have asked her before, he'd known something had been wrong. It had been _years_ since they'd fought the Nine Demon Gates. "Is there any way to get her back?"

Hope bloomed in him, albeit fragile as she hesitated in his arms, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I saw her once more, during my fight with Brandish… she said the Spirit King let her come down for a few minutes to clear the air between us. But before she left…she told me that her key had regenerated in Earthland again – that it could be on any of the continents." She sighed heavily, the exhale puffing against his chest. "She could be anywhere though, I wouldn't know where to start."

He let one of his hands cup her jaw, tilting her face so he could see her watery eyes. He brushed his thumb below her lashes, wiping away the tears that had gathered there before giving her a tentative smile. "We can start right here, and we'll go as far as we need to in order to track her down. We'll keep a look out for any news and find her. I bet she's been waiting for you."

The corner of her eyes crinkled as her lips curved upward, mirroring his soft expression. "It could take ages, you'd really do that for me?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully to ease the tension – a smirk plastered across his face as he shrugged. "Sure, we don't have anything better to do right now anyway."

She slapped his shoulder in protest as he barked a laugh.

"You are so _rude_." Lucy complained. He left her get in a few teasing hits before he caught her wrists in one hand, pressing a feather light kiss at her pulse point – entertained by the flush creeping along her cheeks and neck.

"And _you_ know I'm kidding." He simpered, fangs visible through his smile as she hummed in response. He leaned down to rub her nose with his own, his breath fanning across her mouth. "We're a team. Where you go, I go – and that's never going to change."

Her heart faltered.

"For a big bad dragon, you're awfully sweet sometimes." She whispered, lips brushing against his own. A purr rumbled through him as she carded her fingers through his wild hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Only around you. Just don't tell Gray – that pervert would never let me live it down." He crooned, canting his head to give her free reign over his bright locks.

" _Please_ , he's a softy too. Did you see the way he was looking at Juvia today?" She drawled, her free fingers lithe against the faded scar slicing across the right of his neck.

"I rather not think about it, I bet they're being all gross in their room right now." He shuddered, grimacing as if the thought physically pained him.

Lucy snorted at that. "Gross?"

"Yeah, you know. All touchy-feely and shit."

"You mean like this?" Her lips quirked up coyly, bringing her mouth to ghost at his ear.

She shifted slightly so that the hand at his neck slowly traveled south, gliding over his pectorals, and following the line of his sternum before splaying across the corded muscles of his abdomen. They flexed at her touch even as his eyes flashed, the shadows fading away as ember and jade glittered in his irises – pupils blown wide.

He titled his head so that he was speaking against her lips. "Kinda, but more like _this_."

Natsu rolled off his side and onto his back, pulling her with him so that one of her legs was hiked between his own and she lay halfway over his bare torso. The hand under her shirt glided up her spine, running along her vertebrae to the center of her back, while his other wrapped around from its spot on her hip to squeeze the curve of her ass.

Her exhale stuttered against him, and he could feel her heart begin to pound from where their chests were now pressed together. He remained still, giving her space to pull away if he misread her – letting her make the next move.

She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly parched, but didn't move away.

"I suppose that would be a bit much for friends, but not if they were dating." She murmured, tongue sweeping over her bottom lip, and subsequently his as well. He nipped at her in retaliation, rolling the pink flesh between his teeth.

"What about us then? Is this too much for us?" He murmured, his point emphasized as he grazed her ribs with his thumb, an inch below the swell of her breast.

Lucy's breath hiccupped, caught in her esophagus as she formulated an answer – intoxicated by his nearness.

"Well, I think we're past the point of just friends, don't you?" She piped, her stomach clenching at the wolfish glint Natsu's eyes had taken on. Seeing him nod below her, she continued before she could fumble her next words. "Would that mean we're dating?"

It wasn't a large jump. She already knew he loved her. It was a natural next step.

Yet, somehow the pinkette still managed to surprise her when he answered.

"I think that means we belong together." His deep rumble stroked something deep inside her. Onyx kindled in his irises – honesty shining through. His grip on her was biting, his lashes dusting along her cheeks as he spoke against the corner of her mouth. "Whatever else you want us to be, I'm fine with. As long as I know you're _mine_."

Lucy's heart stopped, only to restart at double the pace. She didn't ask if Natsu could hear it, she knew he could. Just as she could feel his pulse jumping below her fingers – as affected by her as she was by him.

"I am. I always have been – just like _you've_ always been mine." She vowed, fingers fisting in his rosy locks even as her expression grew warmer – a haze of melted caramel swirling in her eyes. "Besides, it's always more fun when we're together."

"Yeah?" He grinned, incisors visible through his lips.

"Yeah." She breathed, staring up at him, a mere centimeter between them as that familiar tension spooled around them – taut and heavy as the air kindled and sweltered.

In the dark crisp night, she could make out the strong line of his jaw under the starlight – his high cheek bones and a once straight nose that had been broken more times than she could count. She could make out the light scruff of his stubble and the faint nicks and scars dotting his honeyed skin. His eyebrows were long and arched, lashes thick and almost feminine – a stark contrast to his otherwise rugged features.

Her partner was not traditionally handsome. Nothing of the elegant aristocrat she had dreamed of as a girl. He was coarse, the angles of his face too jagged – his chin too pointed. Natsu was all corded muscle and lithe frame, with hands calloused from years of battle and hard labor. His hair was bright and wild, untamed as it fell in messy curtains over his forehead and into his eyes.

Oh, those _eyes_. They were nothing short of beautiful, jarring as they flashed amber, sage and slate. They were a maelstrom– a kaleidoscope of colours igniting her blood as heat simmered in her veins.

In that moment alone on the roof of the inn, they _seared_ through her – coaxing her forward like a moth to a flame.

And Natsu?

He readily leaned further into her, a rumble forming in his chest. The beast in him hoarded her golden tresses and starlit smiles greedily, drinking in her dawn-soaked scent. It always amused him – that the celestial mage reminded him of both morning and night – but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. She was everything to him, his first thought when he awoke and the last before he fell asleep.

Looking at her now, all supple curves and creamy skin – her full lips a breath apart and her wide, wide eyes locked on his own – he couldn't help the molten lava coursing through him at all the points they touched. The expanse of her stomach and the heavy weight of her thighs meeting his, even as his fingers dug into her ivory skin – deceptively smooth.

For all her outward innocence, Lucy Heartfilia had always been a fire cracker. Fierce determination sizzled in her butterscotch orbs – her body toned and nimble in ways it hadn't been when he'd first met her. The pads of her fingers drifting along his neck were calloused from years of expertly wielding her whip.

Not delicate, not anymore. His princess had a bite to her and he wouldn't deny he loved that about her.

So, when her hand at his nape dragged him closer – when she hooked her leg around his hip – he obeyed the silent demand and surged forward, capturing her lips with his own.

There was nothing tame about the kiss.

Their mouths crashed together, the pressure almost bruising as the dragon slayer swallowed the gasp escaping from Lucy's lips. His teeth sunk into the swollen flesh, worrying it before releasing it with a pop, groaning at her _taste_. She nipped him back, all the while shifting so she that her knee rested on either side of him, straddling his stomach. She was closer this way, not needing to twist her back to angle her mouth against his.

He took full advantage of the new position, his hands gliding down her hips, her thighs, and along her spine – seeking bare skin. She arched into him when her squeezed her tighter to him, her chest pressed against his as her nails raked against his scalp and shoulders. He relished the sweet sting from the red lines she left on him, his eyes shut as his tongue delved into her hot mouth, running along her teeth before wrestling with her wet muscle.

She gave as good as she got, fighting for dominance as she sucked on his tongue, drawing out a growl that ricocheted through her and curled her toes – heat pooling in her abdomen. Ablaze, she let her feet brush against his toned calves, hissing as he bucked involuntarily, one hand coiling around the underside of her knee to steady her on him.

She pulled away an inch, gulping in air with her face flushed. His eyes darted across her features, his own chest heaving as he pulled her back down before she could catch her breath. She whimpered into him but didn't complain, too caught up in his scalding touch – inhaling his smoky scent, drowning in it. She slipped slightly, lowering from her perch on his stomach to the band of his shorts.

" _Lucy_ ," Her name was like a prayer on his lips, like he couldn't quite believe she was draped over him.

She capitalized on the moment, her mouth slipping to his jaw, feather soft against his neck as she trailed up to his ear. She pulled his lob between her teeth, rolling it as he grunted – canting his head to the side to give her better access to his overheated skin. Indeed, she could scarcely feel the cool breeze while wound around him.

Her abdominals clenched as his fingers teased her waistband, the other dangerously close to her breast as she dipped her lips to his Adam's apple. She lingered, breath misting humidly along him before going to the divot at the base of his throat. She laved the salt musk there, and tracing along the bone to the juncture of his neck and shoulder – her long hair fanning out around them.

The tip of her nose dragged along, nuzzling him as she placed a kiss to his neck. She sucked the skin between her lips, accidentally painting it red as she soothed it over with her tongue, a smile forming at his satisfied hum as she sloppily left more marks in a line against his collar. She loved the sound, loved the silky feel of him – but she wanted more, wanted his wildness.

She bit down, hard – not enough to break skin but enough so that that sting laced with pleasure – rough and heady as arousal shot to his groin.

Natsu snarled, eyes flashing as he let himself become immersed in her attentions, instinct taking over as his grip on her grew just shy of bruising – knowing she wasn't made of porcelain. His hand at her ribs slipped higher under her shirt, cupping her naked breast roughly. She squeaked, her eyes fluttering open and he halted – only just realizing what he'd done. His fingers froze, and he was about to withdraw when she arched into his touch.

Something in him snapped at her low keen, heart rate ragged as he palmed the heavy globe – his motions experimental as his restraint began to fray. She mewed, her face tucked into the side of his neck. Sweeping his lower lip with his tongue, he brushed the pad of his thumb against her nipple. She gasped, latching onto the juncture of his shoulder once more, her hips grinding against his and making them both groan at the friction.

He repeated the motion – once, twice – reveling in her reactions as she clawed his biceps, his chest, and the parts of his back that she could reach. He increased the pressure, rolling it between his fingers in a tweak as he drank her in – half in awe and half in a daze as his veins lit like live wires. His other hand lifted from her knee to place two fingers to her chin, forcing her from her hiding place. Her eyes had darkened to cider, heavy lidded as she met his own piercing jade.

Lucy's cheeks were flushed, her mouth swollen in a pink pout that he wanted to eat up. Levering his grip on her jaw, he slammed his lips up against hers – muffling the moan dripping from her as he increased the pressure of his ministrations on her chest, switching sides to give both breasts attention. She involuntarily ground down on him again, her body needing something she didn't quite understand – her core felt hollow even as wet slickness collected between her thighs.

No one had ever touched her like this, but none of the embarrassment she'd expected was there. She trusted this man with everything, and the only thought in her lust-addled mind was _more_.

She knew he felt it too, could feel _his_ reaction hardening against her inner thigh.

"Oh my _gods..._ ngh – _Natsu_." She panted, one of her hands leaping up to coil in her own hair – yanking sharply at the roots as he pinched her nipple roughly. At the same time his other palm scrunched the cotton waistband of her pants, pulling the fabric taut so that it stretched tightly at her crotch – rubbing at the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

The man in question bit her lower lip, leaving her a whimpering mess above him at the teasing stimulation, not nearly enough to satiate her. He growled through their kiss, the guttural sound vibrating through them both as he hooked an ankle over her calve and deftly flipped them over.

She blinked up at the night sky, a torrent of stars overhead as the auroras lingered in bright streaks. Her shirt had ridden up so it scrunched halfway up her ribs, her back exposed to the grainy thatch of the roof. The material dug into her spine, her body over sensitive as her eyes locked onto the smoldering, garnet streaked emerald that threatened to ensnare her.

One of his hands had found its way back up to her jaw, fingers tangling in her daffodil locks while the other fisted at the curve of her waist. His body hovered over her, pressing her down with his weight as he lay between her legs – stretching her thighs to straddle him. Natsu bucked into her, his growing erection jutting against her heat as she circled her hips against his – both their hearts stuttering. He leaned his forehead against hers, nosing at her as they shared a breath.

" _Fuck_ Luce, you have no idea what you do to me." His voice husky as he spoke against her skin, his index tracing the indent of her hipbone just under the edge of her pajamas bottoms – sliding along the elastic of her panties.

She mewled, the breathy keen muffled when she gnawed at her lip. She squirmed where she lay, wanting to rub her legs together but unable to – her underwear soaked with arousal. Natsu shuddered as the scent curled around him – a salty-sweet musk saturating the air.

"Then show me." She exhaled, face flushed and tresses spread out around her in a halo. He gulped heavily.

He never did know how to say no to her.

With that, his lips began sweeping along her cheekbones, nipping at her jaw as he headed further south. He wasn't careful with his mouth – too inexperienced to know better and too drunk on her taste to care as his teeth scraped against her skin, laving a trail of red down to her collar.

He inched down, his nose gliding to the top of her chest – his other hand riding up her shirt so the underside of her bust was visible, his thumb grazing the soft flesh. A small crop of freckles dotted the bottom of her left breast. He paused then, peering up at her from the top of her cleavage, waiting until her chocolate eyes caught his mossy ones. His length pulsed at the desperation he saw in her, but he battled it down, wanting to draw out more sweet sounds from his pretty partner.

Their gazes still locked, her shirt finally jammed up to her neck and leaving her exposed to the night. Lucy's jaw clenched, biting her inner cheek as she saw his line of sight drop to her chest – her nipples stiff and peaked. She fought not to cross her arms over herself, reminding herself exactly who she was with. Indeed, when she braved a look at his expression, all she saw was raw need.

There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her, no hesitation in his movements as he ran his tongue flat along her sternum. She hummed, bowing up into him at the slick feeling – her fingers rushing to his back, scrapping against his obliques. His muscles clenched, bunching under his skin as all his blood rushed south.

He paused for a moment, making sure Lucy wasn't about to pull away before he lapped his tongue against the swell of her right breast, avoiding the sensitive center – fondling the other with his tapered fingers. She gasped, one hand tangling into his coral strands to bring him where she wanted.

He grinned toothily, refusing the move. Instead, he tweaked her other nipple harshly, causing her to whine and buck up against him – grinding her hips into his.

He stretched so his lips were next to her ear, breath hot against the shell before he crooned, voice gravelly, "Feel good?"

She cried out as he pinched her again, the sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. Her nails scoured his triceps while one ankle hiked up to dig into his lower back as she choked out, "Shut _up_."

He was happy to oblige.

Without warning, he crawled down her body and took her nipple into his mouth – his tongue sweeping across the pink bud and suckling it greedily. She writhed against him moaning loudly before smacking her hand over her mouth to stem the sound – suddenly acutely aware of their location.

Her groans now muffled, she arched into him as his teeth grazed the nub, her hips gyrating against his bulge to alleviate the pressure building just below her navel. At Natsu's muted growl she hissed as vibrations shot to her groin, moving against him once more. Her nails trail further south, mapping out the dips and ridges of his abdomen which flexed with a shudder. Aching at her core, she let her hand drift to his waistband.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she let them brush against the hardness there. A snarl ripped from Natsu's throat, left hand squeezing tight on her breast. His mouth released her nipple as he dragged his forehead against her collarbone with a whimper, sweat beading the back of his neck. His body went still, tension lining his limbs as she cupped him – groaning her name.

Emboldened, Lucy gulped, palm adding pressure against his erection as she deftly untied his drawstring as she maneuvered her hand below the beltline and then—

—Their eyes flew open, jolting as the front door of the inn slammed open with a thud.

* * *

 ***peaks between fingers* I'm sorry! Forgive me for the delay and the cut off! *scurries away***

 **More seriously, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things are right at the finish line now, chapter 13 will officially be the end of this fic. The next one should be up next week but please don't quote me on that. _General question:_ Did you like the wrap up and the ramp up in emotions? Did it feel natural? I tried to tap into the feelings of early relationships while still paying homage to the lingering issues with Aquarius and Natsu leaving. Was it any good? Did anyone mind the sprinkling of citrus?**

 **I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting Boiling Point! The last chapter alone had over 30 reviews and we are sooo close to 500 follows. I feel so humbled.**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. You 're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _DreamWeaver2121, Deborahpflover, P, YukiMC, Lodemai04, ThayetJade, LackingDelirium, JAKEDSNAKE, Fire King, frolicfairy, PrismRootStarlight , The 0bservanc3, MasterGildarts, ArtemisWrathborn, VickRisky978, Musing-Zoleta, Gigi-San28 , Trifan , TheJSmooth, lucyheartfilialover360 , stranger1999, AzmariaMinohi, Leomae2.0, artistofthemind, waiting-for-you443, Lady Of The Sphinx, RedFantasies, AS86, Slash2104 , xxSurfingDreamsxx , nonsensepie, Daisy73,_ and _MorriganFae!_

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to respond to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back in 'Solder'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

Other Stories: **Check out my Nalu fantasy AU titled "** _The Edge_ **" that I wrote for** _MorriganFae_ **'s birthday! It is based loosely around Beauty & the Beast. If you're interested please check it out! She also wrote me a Fairy Tail fairy tale based off of Cinderella called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **". It is PHENOMENAL, I highly recommend everything else she writes!**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	12. 12 - Solder

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Lucy and Natsu have known each other for years, facing crisis after crisis as the bond between them grew stronger. With the fall of Alvarez, life has finally begun to settle down and there is no impending doom to distract them from how much they've changed. When bottled up feelings no longer have an excuse to hide, it's only a matter of time before they reach their boiling point.**_

 **Rated M for mature themes: 18+ Only.**

 **Spoiler Warning:** **Takes place after the Alvarez Arc but before the 100 Year Quest. Be aware that there will be spoilers in this story!**

 _ ***Characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.***_

 **Enjoy** _ **!**_

* * *

 _Solder – /_ _sädər / - verb. To bond under heat; to join closely and intimately; to unite_

* * *

For the space of a moment, neither of them moved. They shared a breath, silence stretching thin in the night as the door slam shut below them. Natsu exhaled with a shudder, his forehead resting against her clavicle as his heart raced.

They were both still frozen, Lucy's fingers clinging to the waistline of his shorts. At the sound of noise below, she bit her lip hard – tasting copper before releasing the abused flesh. She shifted her hand, withdrawing it to bring it down to her own stomach. Her throat felt dry as she stared at the dark sky above – her gaze refocusing from their haze – once again alert to the world around them.

Above her, Natsu was still tense – his muscles corded as he held his weight off of her. He swore quietly, his sharper senses picking up on what she couldn't. He ground his teeth and she held back a shiver as she felt the pearly tips of his incisors accidentally graze against the column of her neck as he groaned.

Her eyes flickered to his face when he pulled up slightly, head canted to the side – his bright hair tousled and matted from a faint sweat despite the cool air around them. His pupils had sharpened, the darkness siphoning the colour from his irises as starlight glinted silver in their reflection. He glared down at the cobblestones below.

The sound of laughter floated up to them as two, no three – men stumbled drunkenly out into the road from the inn. The dragon-slayer forced back a snarl, his fingertips scraping against the grain of the shingles. His hands twitched, agitation goading his magic toward the surface of his skin.

"Would it bother you if I broiled them?" The pinkette grumbled, voice guttural as if he did indeed wish to inflict pain on the strangers that were now loitering in the street. He was still glowering below but turned when he heard a breathy chuckle by his ear.

Lucy was also looking down into the road. She was pink in the cheeks as she was laid out below him, her flush reaching down her bare chest, below the shirt bunched up to her neck. She squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Natsu exhaled sharply through his nose, his lips pressed closed when she rubbed her thighs together, the movement stirring against him. He resisted the desire to buck up into her – already missing her hand on him. Only a second more and she would have been—

He blinked. Lucy's brows were furrowed as deep butterscotch stared back up at him, waiting for his response.

He huffed.

"Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?" He asked, still distracted. A trace of a smile graced her lips, her blush darkening slightly at his attention on her.

"I said, as nice as that would be – we should probably not be doing… _this_ up here." She managed to spit out, stumbling on her words towards the end as she fluttered her hand between them.

"Aye." He agreed reluctantly. Lucy squirmed again as he rolled his shoulders, trying not to stare as she fumbled to bring her shirt down. A twinge of disappoint rung through him as she covered herself.

"And Happy is in the room too, so…" she trailed off, seeming uncertain.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one.

He shifted up to sit, leaving her personal space abruptly. He reached out a hand and Lucy took it gratefully as he tugged her up beside him. Seated, she swept her hair to the side. Seeing some still falling into her eyes, Natsu reached over to brush away the errant strands, tucking them neatly behind her ear – his touch lingering.

The heat that had been burning between them a few moments before had somewhat cooled, but this close, with the strain still tight within him – it was far from gone entirely. It was still there simmering in the undercurrent. He let his fingers trail down to follow the curve of her jaw, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

She bit her lip, eyes locked on his. The voices melted into the background as she scanned his face – tracing the line of his nose and the heavy fall of his lashes. Leaning into him, she pressed into his hand, nuzzling his palm.

"We should probably get to bed then," She whispered. He hummed in agreement but didn't move away. If anything, they had drifted closer until their lips were almost against each other. She let one of her hands rest on his bare shoulder, heat radiating from him and lulling her back into a false sense of calm as the tension coiling in her threatened to rekindle.

"We've got a long way ahead of us in the morning." She tried again. He nodded, his lips brushing against hers at the movement. Her heart skipped, rattling in her ribcage.

"Natsu." She breathed, the call of his name so soft that it was nearly lost in the breeze as her eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers tightened their grip on him, her breath catching as she waited for him to close the gap despite her instructions to the contrary.

It was silent for a beat.

She felt him exhale before suddenly, he ripped away from her. Throwing out her hand for balance, she opened her eyes to find him scrambling to his knees, putting some distance between them. Her expression fell in confusion. He stood, the moonlight behind him framing his strong features – the planes of his hard shoulders and chest, before tapering to his narrow waist and the indents disappearing below his belt-line. Lucy glanced up to find his lips twisted in a grimace as he stared down at the road. She strained her neck, trying to follow his field of vision.

"Is everything okay?" She hesitated, her attention darting between him and the oblivious men below.

A light chuckle brought her back to him. There was an apology in his eyes when he met her gaze. He offered her a half-hearted smile, his left hand reaching up to push his bangs out of his face.

"Mhm, everything's fine. But if ya really want to go to bed, then we kind of have to go before I do something stupid like kiss you again."

She canted her head. "How is kissing me stupid?"

He laughed, still quiet, but there was little amusement in it as he smirked wryly.

"Because if I kiss you now, I can promise you we aren't gonna to sleep anytime soon."

Another beat.

"Oh." She blurted, staring at her nails in avid interest even as the blood rushed to her cheeks, visible to the dragon-slayer despite the low-light. Jade clashed with currant in his irises, his smirk deepening.

"Yup. I've told you before. You don't do much to help my self-control."

"Well, then." She didn't know how to respond to that. She only blushed harder, struggling to hold his eye contact – her gut clenching and her knees shaky under his heated look, predatory and ember-lit as he watched her with barely constrained hunger.

Shaking his head affectionately, he bent to pull her up – careful not to press her up against him.

"C'mon, I'll help you down." He murmured, the timber of his voice still pitched low. Lucy acquiesced easily, watching as he scrambled to the edge of the roof and swung down to the window sill below. Hooking his foot securely against the wood-frame, he reached up to hold his arms to her. Eyeing the street and ignoring the calls of the strangers who had finally noticed them, she sat down and slid herself off the roof and into Natsu's grasp. He caught her at her hips, lifting her down before settling her on the floor of their room – the withdrawal of his hands from her was leisurely.

She thanked him quietly, aware of the exceed's slumbering purrs as Natsu crouched down, half straddling the window. She stepped back to allow him space to enter, only to tip her head to the side when he didn't budge.

"Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head, lifting his fist to nudge her shoulder slightly towards the bed. "Nah, I think I'm going to get some fresh air. You go ahead."

"You sure?" She crossed her arms loosely, not sensing anything was wrong but wanting to be positive.

He grinned toothily, the smile stretching his cheeks and exposing soft dimples. He scratched at his ear, his expression fond but exasperated. That surprised her – it was a look she used on him often, but it was rare for him to turn it around on her.

"Trust me Lucy, I don't think I could sleep right now even if I wanted to." He flicked his eyes to the single bed meaningfully. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, fidgeting in place as she glanced up at him, taking in his naked torso, trying to forget the ghost of his searing touch.

"Right then, don't stay up too late. I'll see you in the morning." She squeaked, wiggling her fingers at him as she backed way towards the mattress, tripping over her feet slightly when she didn't look where she was going.

"See you in the morning." Natsu snorted as she slipped into the sheets, careful not to startle the blue cat. She scowled at him, sticking out her tongue childishly – flaring his mirth. "Love ya, Luce!"

With that, he gave her a small salute and vanished.

Lucy mouth turned up, eyes crinkling as warmth flushed through her. Tucking herself under the blankets, she snuggled into her pillow – one arm stretched out to the empty spot beside her, letting her fingers stroke the soft cotton as she whispered.

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

As the fresh mountain sun trickled in through the curtains the next morning, the space beside her was still empty. Rather, it was empty once more – the blankets were messy and kicked off to the side, the sheets retaining the residual warmth of their former occupant. Rubbing her eyes blearily, Lucy stretched – her toes curling against the wooden bedposts as she glanced around the room.

The bags they'd set aside last night were still perched by the table in the corner and she could see Natsu's pack had been pilfered recently – his clothes jammed back in carelessly. Sitting up and cracking her neck, she realized Happy was gone as well. They must have gotten a head start and let her sleep in for once.

Hoping not to keep her companions waiting, she got herself dressed before rushing down to the lobby to find them. She was halfway down the hall when she ran into Juvia exiting from a room across from theirs. The blonde paused, waving to the other girl as she walked over.

"Good morning Lucy-san. Did you sleep well?" The water mage greeted, inclining her head.

"I did, thanks. Do you know where the boys are?" She posed, noting Gray's absence as they both continued down the stairs.

"Natsu-san abducted Gray-sama this morning to spar, Juvia heard them shouting from the window earlier but they appear to have stopped for breakfast." The blunette pouted, idly combing through her locks. Lucy giggled at the expression.

"Strange, I didn't hear them. I must have been fast asleep." The blonde confessed as they made their way to food hall they'd patronned the previous evening. She was about to push open the door when her hand froze on the handle, shocked at her friend's next whispered words.

"You were up late with Natsu-san last night, so Juvia isn't surprised."

Lucy's fingers tightened on the cool brass, looking behind her shoulder at those cerulean eyes – bright and discerning. The blonde swallowed, feeling parched as she stepped out of the front door and pulled the other girl with her under the shade of a large oak beside the inn. Spinning on her heel, she faced Juvia, rouge blossoming in her cheeks as her eyes darted around them to confirm they were alone.

The celestial mage opened her mouth only to close it, repeating the action twice before her friend took pity on her. The blunette cupped her hands together as she propped herself up against the bark of the tree.

"The window." Juvia reminded her softly. "Juvia's ankle hurt too much to fall asleep right away, and sound carried in with the breeze."

Lucy cringed, knowing the girl had always been perspective – a sharp contrast from the drunkards she and Natsu had hidden from last night.

"What exactly did you hear?"

Her companion fiddled with the furred cuff of her sleeve, her toes digging into the foliage below her boots. "Juvia had suspected you both were acting differently but had no idea you were so _bold_."

Lucy squawked at that. "We weren—"

"—but Juvia is happy for you. Juvia has known for a while that Natsu-san cares for you, and that you do as well." She interrupted, her voice soft and warm as she placated the blonde. The celestial mage fidgeted, playing with the hem of her skirt as she tried to gain control of her racing pulse.

"Juvia is also happy she doesn't have to worry about love-rival trying to steal Gray-sama away." She added. Lucy's head shot up at that, her brows contorted and mouthed turned in a frown. She was prepared to spout out her normal denials, only to stop when she saw the grin on the water-woman's face, humour glistening in her irises.

Her repudiations fell way to a reluctant chuckle, the golden strands of her tresses whipping around her as she shook her head. Despite her somewhat erratic behavior, Juvia had always been kind – which made it easy to forget that she too, could handle a joke every now and then.

"It's still new, I guess we got a bit carried away." Lucy offered, her mouth partially down turned as she fought to keep what was left of her composure. Her friend seemed about as uncomfortable with the topic as she did, though amusement laced her voice.

"Juvia understands and won't tell anyone. Though to be honest, Juvia doesn't see why it's a secret – everyone knows you two are crazy for each other."

The girl in question sighed, not bothering to point out that their guildmates said the same thing about Juvia and Gray – though to be fair, she was pretty sure the blunette was aware of this and it was the ice mage who _doth protest too much_. Still she considered the words, knowing they were true.

Her mind ran through the last few weeks, from that fateful evening in her living room to their late-night swim a few days later. She paged through all the lingering touches and glances, the smiles and laughter they'd shared these past few years as she grew closer to her best friend. She considered last night and how much she wanted him, despite others being around.

She thought about how much she loved him and how little she cared about anyone else's opinion. The realization left her dizzy, high off the clarity of her own thoughts – shooting through her with a shiver.

She straightened her spine.

"You're right. It's about time we ended this charade." Lucy nodded, her jaw set firmly as she marched off towards the restaurant with a startled Juvia following quickly in her wake.

She moved purposefully down the road, avoiding random stones as she stomped through the entrance, only pausing long enough to spot the three figures squabbling at a table in the far corner. Happy was talking around a fish in his mouth while Gray was leaning forward, his fist braced against the back of his chair. Natsu however, had shifted towards her direction the moment she walked into the room – attuned to her scent as he grinned widely up at her, fangs visible in the morning light streaming in from the storefront.

He stuck his hand in the air in greeting, calling out to them with his head tilted back in their direction, wild bangs in disarray. "Yo Luce, Juvia! Nice to see you up, did you sleep—"

Natsu didn't have a chance to finish his question as the girls reached them. Lucy sidled up to him and plopped herself into the seat beside him. Grim determination shining through butterscotch, she leaned up and yanked his scarf to haul him forward, firmly planting her lips against his own.

"Holy Fu—" Gray's outcry cut off muffled; someone had slapped a hand over his mouth if the sounds of scrapping chairs and struggle were any indication.

Natsu was warm and pliant under her as she kissed him sweetly, but at first, he didn't react. Then, at the feel of her petal soft lips withdrawing, he lurched forward – chasing her mouth and gathering her back towards him. His larger hands rose to secure her waist, his palms warm against the skin of her back where her halter left her bare.

She hummed into him, enjoying the added pressure as he moved with her, catching the flesh of her lower-lip playfully – the caress more intimate and lingering than the quick peck she'd originally intended.

Her lips quirked against his as she finally pulled away, his grip remaining tight around her as she pressed her forehead against his own. She took a second to admire his features: the high curve of his cheek bones, the bow of his lips, and the way his lashes fluttered as he blinked his eyes open – hazy and caught off-guard.

"Good morning." She cooed, the words hanging between them, ignoring their companions who were gawking at them in open astonishment. Happy was squealing as he worked himself into a lather, his words coming out as triumphant babble.

"Morning." Natsu eventually managed, the octave of his voice dropping to a rasp. A deep rumble built in his chest, a purr melting into a throaty chuckle as he took in the blonde tangled in his arms. Delight raced through him as he caught his guildmates gaping at them from the corner of his eye. "What happened to keeping things quiet?"

She shrugged, long gold tresses spilling from her high pony tail to graze her bare shoulder. She licked her lower lip, drawing his attention to small movement before his eyes flicked back up to hers – drowning in the familiar cedar hue.

"I changed my mind." She answered matter-of-factly, though her faint blush betrayed her. "Besides, I wanted to kiss you."

He shook his head, nosing at her cheek. He inhaled, running his tongue along his teeth as her meadowy perfume curled around him, his face tucking against her pulse point.

"Oh yeah?" He mouthed, the words vibrating against her throat.

"Yeah." She breathed.

* * *

The next few of days were a whirlwind as the team made its way through the final leg of their journey to Crocus. Lucy spent half of it in a mixture of aggravation and bemusement. Natsu dragged her along with their fingers laced together or his arm slung around her shoulders, stealing kisses as he ricocheted between her and his normal mischievous antics as he fought with Gray.

"Lucy, how could you possibly like this flame brained—"

"—looovvvveeeessssss her—"

"—ay-sama should hold Juvia's hand too!"

To her chagrin, their companions had taken a sharp interest in their relationship, tearing the mickey out of them at every chance. It didn't help that Natsu seemed entirely unfazed while her face had turned a perpetual shade of crimson as Happy proclaimed their love for the millionth time.

Still, despite their teasing, Lucy couldn't bring herself to regret her spur-of-the-moment decision the morning they'd left Sierra. There was a lightness to her step she hadn't felt in a long while. She hadn't realized how heavy a weight the secret had been on her until it was gone.

And then there was Natsu.

It was intoxicating – this ability to touch her without worrying she would reject him or that they were in front of busy-bodies. He couldn't help but reach for her at the oddest moments, grazing her fingers as he passed or pressing his lips against her temple when she smiled up at him, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she giggled at something he said.

It was torture – the idle caresses growing longer, more deliberate – simmering as fire burned red hot within him, snaring his senses as his sharp eyes noticed the catch of her breath, her heart, or how a tremor would crawl through her at his touch. It didn't help that she'd watch him under hooded lids, biting her lip and running her tongue across it when no one else was looking.

When they were forced to camp out for a night before reaching the capital, he took it as both a blessing and a curse. With everyone sprawled out around the campfire, there was no privacy – their bedrolls separated by the flames and their friends. Staring up at the stars, he'd have to keep reminding himself why it was a bad idea to crawl into Lucy's sleeping bag – repeatedly glancing at the stupid ice-stripper to calm the tension boiling within him.

So, when they arrived at the Royal Academy and presented the scroll to the head archivist two days later, a rush of relief swept through him. He had meant what he'd said the day they'd accepted the mission. The Mildian scroll dripped with black intention, and even if it wasn't written by Zeref, the dragon-slayer wanted those gods-damned words locked away. It had left him restless, guilt of a past he didn't remember gnawing at him when he'd rather forget.

Lucy had picked up on it though – she'd noticed the nervous edge to his features, the way he carried himself more ridgedly than his normal carefree attitude demanded. She'd tangled their fingers together as they walked through the citadel gates, squeezing him reassuringly to remind him that he wasn't alone – that she wouldn't let him be. He was pretty sure he fell further in love with her just for that. He watched her as they walked together, her thumb tracing small circles against the inside of his wrist, their friends oblivious to his inner turmoil. She didn't make a big deal of it, knowing he didn't want the attention – knowing he liked moving forward rather than be caught up in his own dark thoughts.

He was turning into a sap, but at the moment he didn't care – content to bask in the light that was _his_ Lucy.

Besides, he could go pick a fight with Gajeel or Elfman sometime later when he wasn't busy day-dreaming about his girlfriend.

On arrival, their contractor thanked them for a timely delivery, paying them a handsome sum for the mission which had been simple despite their run-in with the retired members of the Element Four. Still, apologizing for any difficulty it might have caused, the head archivist hired them a coach to return them to Magnolia via the southern route. He insisted that all the walking would put needless pressure on Juvia's injured ankle. To the water-mage's sheer delight, Gray immediately disagreed – not liking the way the older man was salivating over the leggy blunette – maintaining that the man was a creep and it _wasn't-because-he was-in-love-with-her-Happy_!

Natsu eagerly piped in, arguing against a carriage, albeit for a different reason – only for Lucy to veto them both. Though their employer's attention was a bit too indulgent for comfort, his concern seemed sincere and she agreed that a five-day walk would be unfair on Juvia, at least without Wendy there to take a look at it.

Once she convinced the ice-mage, it was easy to sway the conversation. Natsu of course, sputtered pitifully as he dragged his feet the entire way to stables. Stubborn to the bitter end, he dug in his heels, refusing to enter even after their companions were seated and their bags had been secured above.

Only Lucy's whispered promise that this would bring them home faster, giving them some much needed time alone, settled him. He swallowed hard – eyes hazy as she leaned away from him, her lips grazing his earlobe as her fingers languidly ran down his bicep, curling around his elbow as she hooked her arm through his and dragged him into the compartment.

He moaned, doubling over immediately as the car shoved forward. He glanced up at the sound of tinkling laughter. Lucy was seated across from him, a book already in hand as she batted her lashes at him, beaming wide.

He just groaned again, she was such a _tease_.

* * *

Three-days.

They spent three fucking days in that fucking carriage, and their _fucking_ driver kept a pace that would have made Erza proud.

By the time they entered Magnolia's city-limits, Natsu was a restless mess – His limbs were gelatinous and he could have sworn his stomach carried a lead weight. To his eternal gratitude, his companions were as sick of his mewling as he was of the coach, and they asked to be dropped off on the border of town instead of taking it straight to the guild.

As the wheels creaked to a stop, the carriage jolted, swaying ever so slightly in place. Juvia who was sitting beside him hastily opened the door before stepping out. Natsu slumped to the side, half rolling and half falling from the compartment and onto the dirt road below them. He sighed heavily, letting the scent of grass and nearby lake cleanse the musty stagnant air that had clogged his senses during their journey.

He could vaguely hear Gray marching Juvia off in the direction of Fairy Hills, escorting her to make sure she got medical attention. More murmuring alerted him that his partners were thanking the driver, and the hoof-steps let him know that they were alone.

Regaining his center of balance and recovering from vertigo – Natsu sighed as he brought his arms up to cross under his chin, still sluggish and resistant to movement. Feeling a pressure on his shoulder, he huffed, burrowing his head further into his arms. Another weight landed on his back toward the center of his spine. The pattering of the exceed's feet was light as he crept up and pulled at his foster father's cheeks.

"Natsuuu, we're finally here. Come on – we should go home!" Happy coaxed, jabbing his paws into the fire mage's face in order to provoke a response. Natsu grunted, unwilling to get up just yet. _Mavis_ , they had even slept in the coach, destroying his hopes for a brief solace during the nights.

"Ugh, Lushi he isn't moving! Do something!"

"What do you want _me_ to do?"

"I don't know, kiss him or something! That's what they do in the books." The cat complained, causing the man below him to snort even as he stayed slumped on the ground with his eyes shut.

There was some brief sputtering before the blonde managed a response. "Oh shut it, Happy. Those are fairy tales, they don't work in real life!"

"But he's being even more stubborn than usual! I don't wanna wait any more. You take care of him, I'm heading to the guild. Byeeeeee!" The blue feline's voice was rushed, the volume decreasing as he sped off into the distance. Natsu scrunched his eyebrows, amused at his buddy's exclamation. The dragon-slayer was well aware that he was being mulish, but no more so than usual. If Lucy's gasp of disbelief was anything to go by, she was also aware of exactly what the exceed was trying to do.

However, if Happy was voluntarily leaving them alone, then Natsu certainly wasn't going to complain.

He could hear shuffling from his right as a figure crouched beside him. Lithe hands danced across the nape of his neck, winding through his short locks with light tugs.

"You know, as comfortable as the ground is, I bet you'd enjoy eating and freshening up more." Lucy offered, her soprano buzzing through him as he peaked up through his fringe. She was kneeling, his pack and her bag settled beside them. Hers was much smaller, but that was because he'd taken to carrying her bulkier items for her during missions a few years ago – so long ago that he didn't quite remember how it had started.

Really, it was a miracle she hadn't guessed at his feelings before this.

"I don't have any food at my place though, didn't go shopping 'fore we left." He mumbled, his words muffled through the muscles of his forearm. Lucy rolled her eyes, cocking a slender brow.

"Nice try, but we both know you always follow me back anyway. We can skip the excuses this time around." She jibed, her hand shifting to ruffling his hair messily before brushing her knees and standing with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Chuckling, he rolled himself over. He squinted at the sunlight overhead before bending at the waist, the muscles of his abdomen bunching as he leveraged his weight to twist to his feet in a single fluid motion. Cracking his neck, he couldn't help but preen at the flustered expression on the blonde's face as she glanced quickly away from his torso, not realizing she'd been caught looking.

"Perfect, then what are we waiting for? Let's go home!"

His mouth quirked up, the edge of his canines catching his lip as he leaned down to grab his pack before reaching for Lucy. Grasping her hand firmly in his own, he gave her a squeeze as he marched forward, following the canal road towards her apartment.

They enter quickly, door closing behind them, leaving them in a comfortable silence. There was something about this place that held so many memories. It had been home ever since she left the manor all those years ago. With that also came her partner. He was part of what made this home – knowing that no matter how hard she'd tried, she'd never felt entirely at ease in Crocus without him and the rest of Fairy Tail.

They plopped down the bags by her sectional and kicked their shoes off by the entrance. Lucy stretched her arms above her head, a sliver of her mid-drift visible where her shirt rode up. Natsu scratched the back of his neck, looking away and shoving his hands into his pockets as he glanced out the window. The canal was a shimmering stream of bronze and violet as the sunset painted the city.

Lucy smiled while observing him, pleased to know he was so comfortable in her apartment. Turning, she pushed aside the curtain separating her kitchen from the main space, calling back to him. "I'm in the mood for curry, sound good to you?"

He turned, finding her halfway into the other room, flaxen locks framing her face. The meal reminded him of the mission that had started all of this nearly a month ago. So much had changed since then.

He canted his head, sage flashing with amber as he took her in, his grin stretching until his dimples set in.

"Curry sounds _perfect_."

* * *

While Lucy cooked, Natsu had been shooed into the shower to rid himself of the dirt he'd fallen into while exiting the carriage. When he'd returned, freshly bathed and dried off, they'd settled next to each other on the couch with bowls of chicken and vegetable curry, exchanging stories from their trip. They'd sat close but weren't touching – both starving for a decent meal as they ate their fill.

Scraping the last of her rice from the bottom of her dish, Lucy set it down on the coffee table before slumping back into the cushions. Natsu was draped over the other end, his plate long finished as he guzzled the rest of his water – balancing his glass precariously on his middle and pointer fingers. She didn't bother scolding him. As destructive as he could be with his magic, he had always had impeccable balance.

Night had wafted in as they relaxed, the city dark beyond her windows except for the occasional lamp lacrima embroidering the streets. Full and sated, she forced herself to sit up – determined to clean up before she got too comfortable. She leaned forward to grab her dishes, reaching over for Natsu's as well, but he got there before her. She watched as he grabbed his things and stood, not waiting for her before wandering to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trailing after him.

"Helping." He answered. He placed his things in the sink where she'd left her pans to soak before turning to lean against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

Helping? With _cleaning_? She wriggled her nose, nudging him over with her hip to turn on the tap.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Natsu?"

He stuck out his tongue at her, rolling his eyes "Weirdo. I figured it'll go faster this way."

His chest pressing against her back as he reached above her to grab a towel from the hook, making her blush. He didn't back away immediately, his other hand skimming over hers on the counter-top. When she glanced up at his face, he winked at her – the heat in her cheeks flaring as she launched herself towards the soap bottle and began lathering the dishes.

They worked quickly, Natsu using some of his natural heat to dry off the pans faster than they would otherwise – placing them on an empty rack to be returned to their cabinets later.

Rinsing the last few cups, Lucy checked her partner with her shoulder. He peered down at her curiously, twirling the washcloth as he waited for her to hand him the final pieces.

"Thanks for your help, this was a lot quicker." She smiled, head tilted to the side. Natsu blinked, pleased at her reaction. He grinned wide, teeth bright.

"No problem, just one more and we're all done."

She nodded, reaching to hand him the glass only for it to slip back into the water. The soap suds splattered them both, the white bubbles collecting across their arms and faces.

"I'm so sorry, we're all dirty now!" She cried, swiping off some of the fluff that had gathered by her collarbone. In contrast, the pinkette was laughing, his shoulders shaking at the new mess. He shook his head in disagreement.

"It's not that bad, really easy to get off." He offered, still snickering as his eyes flashed mischievously. Before she could react, he had already reached towards the running water, cupping his hand under it and splashing it in her direction. He soaked her cheek, the droplets falling to dampen the front of her shirt as well.

She squealed at the cold sensation.

"Natsu!" She screeched, swatting at his arm, only for him to roar in laughter.

"See? Soap's super easy to wash off." He cackled, his hands held in front of him in a weak attempt at self-defense.

Growling, she switched tactics, swiping at the water and turning the spout on him and drenching his coral spikes. He howled, shaking his head like a dog as her screams began bubbling into giggles.

They continued on like that for a minute, the liquid spreading everywhere in the middle of their impromptu battle – the counters, the walls, the floors – all were victim to the assault.

It might have gone on longer if it weren't for the shallow puddle gathering below them. Lucy's foot slipped, sending her careening backwards. She yelped, eyes slamming shut even as her heart skipped, ready for impact. Instead, she felt a strong air of arms coil around her waist, pulling her securely against a warm and bare chest – Natsu's coat having been discarded when he went to shower.

Her soaked top clung to her like a second skin, the light blue cotton now translucent, her chest heaving below it as she dragged in a gulp of air into her lungs. She was plastered against him as her heart pounded within her ribcage – painfully aware of how she must look right then. She wet her lips, peering up at Natsu through her lashes.

He was motionless except for his uneven breathing – but those _eyes_. His pupils were blown wide, the obsidian focused on her even as a kaleidoscope of emerald and spice clashed in the outer ring of those tumultuous orbs. He was closer than she realized, close enough that she could count the sun-freckles dotting his nose and feel a feather soft pressure against her cheekbone every time he exhaled.

The arms that were banded around her tightened, dragging her closer until there was no space between them. She swallowed hard, enraptured by the hunger she saw seeping into his features – sharp and predatory as the playfulness evaporated. His fingers dug into the material of her shirt, saturated with moisture as they slipped beneath.

"Now look what you've done." She murmured, her own hands winding into his scarf and brushing against his clavicle – drops gathering on the scales from his dripping hair.

"Yeah, we're soaked. Better get out of these clothes before we get sick." He simpered, nuzzling the space just beneath her ear. Her hands clamped down on him, a shiver bolting down her vertebrae. A husky chuckle sounded, rough stubble rasping against her skin. "See? You're already shivering."

Lucy burrowed her face against his collarbone, nipping at him playfully as she pulled a hiss from him. "You think you're _so_ clever."

"I don't think, I _am_."

He sniggered, readjusting his grip to secure a hand under her thigh and hoisting her up. She squeaked as he manhandled her, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist to maintain her balance. She spit out a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, pouting down at him as she locked her hands behind his head – carding through the rosy spikes.

"Well," she drawled, "You got the _don't think_ part right at least."

"Oi!" He growled, pinching the delicate skin below her knee – smirking when she yelped and jolted in his arms. "You're so rude."

"Kettle black, darling." She quipped but pressed her mouth against his temple in apology just the same. He scrunched his nose, having heard the idiom from her a million times before. He smacked his lips and pushed off against the counter he had been leaning on. He meandered over to the living room with his girlfriend still in his arms, who was indeed trembling slightly.

Instead of veering towards her dresser like she expected, Natsu dropped onto the sofa – bringing her with him. She canted her head to the side, looking down at her clothes meaningfully before meeting his amused look – smoldering heat still burning in those dark eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to catch a cold?" She queried, running her index from his brow to his jaw, enjoying the feel of it flexing under her touch. His hands had settled on her hips, playing with the hem of her skirt, but tightened at her words – bringing her closer to plant an open-mouthed kiss at the juncture of her throat and shoulder.

"I don't, but I had a better idea of how to warm up." He breathed, his lips climbing up the column of her throat, sucking lightly at her pulse point. Lucy gasped, tilting to give him better access as her heart raced, her gut clenching at the sin saturating his voice – how did he always manage to change his tone so effortlessly? Shifting from impish to intense within the space of a second.

And since when had her fiery best friend started talking to her like _that_?

"Oh yeah?" She rasped, raking her nails against his scalp when he bit at the corner of her jaw, the sweet sharp pain electric as it shot straight to her abdomen. She put two fingers under his chin, pulling him up so she could see him clearly – barely an inch between them as they shared a breath.

He didn't speak, his nose brushing against hers as his lips hovered over her own. She was conscious of ever point they touched – their chests, her hips and his. She sighed, nuzzling his cheek, his name a whisper. He swallowed, tongue clicking when the tension snapped.

Natsu's mouth slammed down on hers, stealing the air from her lungs as her hands fought to find purchase – digging into his deltoids and biceps as her spine flexed, arching into him. He bit her lower lip, pinning it between his canines before pulling it into his mouth in a quick suck. She groaned, squirming in his lap. She didn't know who moved first, but suddenly their mouths were open, her tongue massaging against his as she took in his taste – spice, and smoke, and _heat_ – overwhelming her.

Their hurried pace was a mess of lips and stroking fingers, Lucy skimming over the hard planes of his back, outlining the rippling muscles as they shifted under her touch. With one hand still locked at his nape, the other made quick work of his scarf, casting it on the back of the couch. Breathing heavily through her nose, she sucked on his tongue – her toes curling at the snarl that ripped through him as he ran his warm muscle along the roof of her mouth.

Breaking away from her, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, the strands taut in a delicious burn as bit down on her neck – lapping over the hurt in comfort – knowing she could handle his roughness. Lucy had no doubt that there would be a patch of fresh ruby splotches on her fair skin come morning. She placed her hands against his firm chest, her eyes hooded as he reclined against the sofa cushions as she leaned down, the flat of her tongue drawing a line to the small behind his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth hungrily.

Natsu let her have her way with him, drowning in her scent – his hands working their way under her shirt, the pressure nearly bruising on her skin when she did something lovely with her lips at the crook of his neck. The wet material pushed up slowly, his palms gliding flat on her stomach, making her abdominals clench as fire began to pool between her legs. He shifted slightly to recapture her mouth – moaning into her as he shoved the top to her shoulders. He moved back only long enough to tug it off of her, Lucy twisting eagerly to accommodate him.

They started at other then, jade meeting cider as they both panted, her halter abandoned on the floor. Natsu huffed, breaking into a grin as he bowed down to rest his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, letting her overwhelm his senses as he nosed at her fondly.

"You still okay?" The words pitched low, rumbling through his ribcage and into hers. Lucy nodded, leaning forward so she was draped over him again – the only thing separating them was the wet lace of her bra, one strap loose as it dangled off her left shoulder. It was quiet in her apartment, the soft sound of the canal wafting in from the cool night, reminding her that they were truly alone – there was no hidden distraction waiting around the corner to interrupt them now.

Stealing herself, she pressed her lips against his once more, soft and languid as she drank him in. Natsu exhaled, relaxing when he saw the brief stiffness drain from her as she melted into him. His tongue slipped between the seam of her mouth, running over ever surface he could reach. His hands were splayed on her waist and spine. Lucy hummed into the kiss, tilting her head so that her long hair would fall to the side and out of the way. Slowly, their caresses indulgent and deliberate – Natsu allowed his hand to crawl up, tracing her vertebrae as she arched into his touch. His fingers inched up to lilac lace, butterflying over the clasp at the center of her spine.

He hesitated there, giving his partner a chance to pull away – only to smile against her lips when she simply tightened her hold on his rosy spikes, nails scraping as she pushed her chest into his own. He fumbled the hook between his forefinger and thumb, impatience eroding the metal as the fabric gave way.

Lucy wrench backwards, one arm catching the front of her bra – a frown marring her expression.

"Natsu!" She chided. Her free hand smacked his arm halfheartedly, full lips swollen from overuse. His graze dropped to her mouth, his heart beat uneven.

"I'll buy you a new one." He growled, licking his lips as he gave into the temptation to taste that pretty pout. Lucy let him, gasping as her arms fell way and the brassier slipped from her form – leaving them skin to skin at last. A tremor shot through her as her nipples grazed his chest, one of his hands gliding up her side to cup a weighty mound, fingers agile as he stroked her with the pad of his thumb.

She keened, breaking away from his mouth to burrow into his neck instead as he pinched at her, growing bolder as she responded.

" _Fuck_ Luce, you're so beautiful." He forced out, grinding his teeth when she bucked into him unconsciously, hips circling against the growing hardness pressing into her inner thigh. She didn't respond, preferring to mouth at his collarbone, her tongue taking in the salty musk of his skin. Her pulse grew erratic as he palmed her other breast, a slickness pooling at her core as he fondled her. Her knees buckled slightly from where she straddled his waist – her pleasure electric as she experimentally moved on him, earning a deep growl.

Everything felt like it was on fire, oxygen too thin as it pumped through her lungs – Lucy awash as her nerves were set to overdrive. She wanted to hear more of him, _feel_ more of him – make him feel as good as he was her.

Her hand shook slightly as she withdrew it from its place on his pectoral, following the grove of his sternum and the ridges of his abs before it settled on the band of his linen pants. He sucked in a deep breath, muttering her name as she traced the edge – his muscles dipping away from her as he shook, contracting at the stroke.

Delicate fingers deftly undid the drawstrings, before slowly – too slowly, began to trace the V indents sinking down the light trail of hair past his navel. Natsu had frozen, his breath stuttering as he waited for her to move – crossing a new line. She paused briefly, steeling herself as she dipped lower to the hard, silken flesh below. She stroked it gently, surprised by the satiny feel even as heat pulsed when she grasped the base of his length in a loose fist.

A filthy groan flew through Natsu's mouth as she began stroking his cock. His hand on her breast squeezed her tightly, his other going up to force her away from his neck and back to his mouth, diving inside without preamble – rough and demanding. He bit back a whimper as her movements grew surer, her grip tightening as she glided up, thumb brushing again the leaking head – smearing the clear liquid along him as she doubled back down.

He inhaled sharply, the contact both too much and not enough. Lucy's heart was in her throat as she drank in his reactions, feeling him drive into her hand – her mind scrambling to remember things she'd overheard or read, desperate not to make a mistake. She tried to remain in control despite the onslaught of her own hormones as their tongues wrestled against each other, his hand searing as he twisted her nipple – stretching it. She gripped him tighter, tracing over the throbbing vein she could feel on the top of his member.

When she stroked harder still, he hissed again but for an entirely different reason.

His right hand, which has been twined in her long tresses to keep her braces against him, released its hold. To her surprise, he encircled her wrist instead, halting her movements and pulling her away from his erection. She let him, her shoulders tensing slightly in apprehension as he brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed the back of it before nipping her index lightly, giving it a brief suck. Lucy held still, her senses at high alert as she met his gaze – her gut pulsing at his raw focus, stormy slate melding with amber as another emotion flashed beneath it – a wry wince.

He flipped her hand so that her palm was facing upward, bring it to his lips before running the flat of his tongue against it, saliva wetting her skin. He pulled away carefully.

"That'll probably work better," he breathed, voice shaky even as he tried to keep it steady.

Lucy blushed as she nodded, both grateful and mortified at his candidness – preferring the correction over causing him discomfort.

Fighting her natural nervousness, she readjusted herself to the right, straddling his thigh instead to give her hand a better radius of motion rather than cramping it. When her fingers returned to his length, now slick against the hard velvet, his head fall back – eyes rolling inwards. Lucy's own were half-lidded as she watched him bit his lip, the incisor visibly caught on the tissue as his back arched against the sofa. Curled against his side, she kissed his neck, matching the pace of her hand to the barely there thrust of her hips, her confidence growing even as she squirmed.

She mewed when the hard muscle of his quad suddenly brushed against her center, raw pleasure shooting through her blood.

Her lips at his collarbone, she rocked against him once more, angling forward at that sweet spot with a whimper. Natsu snarled at her cry, hands dropping to her hips and grinding her down roughly against him, gyrating as the slickness pooled there. Her underwear was soaked, her breathing uneven at the friction even as her nails grazed his cock lightly, feather soft before swirling down his shaft – Natsu moaning when she moved to lightly roll the weight of his balls. The feel was drastically different from the rest of him.

Leveraging her weight on his shoulder, she pushed him back to lie flat on the couch – meeting little resistance when he realized what she wanted of him. She hovered over him by a mere centimeter, sucking on his earlobe before peppering kissing against his pulse point and down to his chest – expanding with a sharp inhale. Her daffodil locks trailing along his stomach as she moved, feathering and tickling. He reached out at that, gathering the bright strands in a messy bun at the back of her head.

Lucy peered up at him through her lashes as she watched him with wide chocolate eyes – locked on his and making his blood rush south. Her fingers were still working his cock as her lips reached his happy trail, his obliques jumping as she swirled her tongue on his pelvic bone. Her teeth nicked his waist band, his length straining against his pants as well as her hand.

His breathing hitched, stopping all together as the white noise whirred in his ears. He really, _really_ couldn't take much more of this. Before she could shove his shorts down and put that sinful mouth on him, he forced himself up purely through the strength of his abdominals, pulse erratic as he batted her hands away from him, using his grasp on her hair to pull her towards him for a kiss and relocating her back on top his lap.

"What's wrong?" She whispered against his mouth, concern furrowing her brow, her palms framing his cheeks. He hummed, dry humour lacing voice as he shook his head and he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, rolling the flesh between his teeth.

"Nothing. If anything, it was too good… but it's my turn now." He rasped, delight crawling through him when she quivered at his guttural tone. Not over thinking it, he hoisted her up by her thighs for the second time that night – Lucy squealing as she brought her arms around his neck as he stood on unsteady legs. He tried to ignore the throbbing of his cock, instead concentrating on the girl in his arms as he moved to the bed, desperate to touch her.

One knee braced against the mattress, he laid her out gently on the sheets – her hair spilling in a golden wave on her pillow. His throat felt dry as he looked down on her stretched out below him – long legs bare and her hips covered only by her short skirt. Her hands were up by her shoulders and her naked chest heaved even as her heart thundered. He could hear it pounding. He could see her reaction to him in the pink blooming in her cheeks – could smell it in her heavy scent – that flowery musk.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all night?" Lucy mumbled, her core twitching at the sight of the toned male above her, gathering her courage to keep her arms at her sides instead of covering herself. He barked a laugh at that, canines poking through his lips, eyes flashing jade as he leaned down.

"Just enjoying the view." He echoed, his bangs falling across his temple as he caged her head between his arms, his knee planted between her own.

"You're such a dork." She snorted, eyes sparkling as she blinked up at him. Natsu licked his lips, nosing at her affectionately before kissing her deeply, indulgently – not bothering to grace the statement with an answer when they both knew it was true. At the moment, he'd rather concentrate on his gorgeous best friend – drunk off her taste.

He sucked on her tongue lightly, teasingly, before placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth and tracing the line of her jaw to her pulse point. She whimpered as he tugged at the sensitive skin, lapping at it when his teeth dug in too sharply. As his mouth wandered lower, so did his hands – one remained braced by her ear while the other ran the length of her side, molding against her soft curves and squeezing at her waist.

She twined her fingers in his coral hair, gasping when he placed a kiss at her heart, his lips trailing lower to the rise of her chest.

"Oh _Mavis_." She breathed, head falling back as he circled her breast with his tongue before pulling into his mouth – suckling it. A high keen crackled out of her, no longer concerned about volume and still too new to the sensations to calm herself. He hummed against her nipple, the vibration coursing through her – his fingers massaging the other mound. Lucy's hands were everywhere, clawing at his upper back, his scalp, before yanking at her own locks as he continued to play her like the strings of a violin. Unlike her, he apparently knew exactly what to do to make her see stars.

Despite her musings, Natsu was running on nothing more than pure adrenaline and instinct: reading her heartbeat and the tensing of her muscles to inform his movements. Running his tongue flat between the valley of her breasts, his head went lower to her navel, biting the delicate skin at her hip, causing her to jolt up into him.

He hid a toothy grin, his fingers curling on the band of her skirt, the other dropping below the fabric to fist at her thigh.

"This is coming off." He growled, waiting just long enough for her to nod before he tore the garment off of her – tugging it down her legs as she kicked it off to lie forgotten on the floorboards. His jaw muscle jumped as he took a moment to look her over, clad in a frilly lace piece so like the others he often taunted her for. He swallowed thickly. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he'd ever teased her for her purchases in the first place, not when he was now enjoying the end result.

His calloused fingers skimmed over the straps, her stomach dipping away from him in anticipation as he traced the hem. However, instead of sating the burn, he simply stroked the skin of her waist. She hiccuped, feeling his breath against the soaked fabric, her cheeks scarlet at having him so close to her core. Natsu hid the slight tremble ringing through him, surrounded by her scent and pheromones as he skipped down to her legs, kissing the inside of her knee.

Lucy raised herself slightly on her elbows, seeing him nestled between her legs. Dark eyes met hers, the silence cracking between them as he licked and sucked her inner thigh, his nose brushing ever so slightly against her center. He inhaled deeply, his thumb drifting from her waist to the front of her panties – stroking down the crease. She whimpered as he pressed down, dipping inside over the lace and nearly groaning himself when her hips arched into his touch.

He pressed down harder, his finger tempting the edge of her underwear as they locked eyes. When she didn't move away, he exhaled – ripping the last garment off of her. He didn't pause this time, returning to her instantly. His index parted her slick center, thumb gliding up and down. His eyes sharpened when she rolled into him, circling the swollen nub at the top of her slit – feverishly ignoring the throbbing of his own erection. Keeping the pressure on her clit, he let his middle finger tease her entrance, her juices flowing freely as he met with no resistance.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat as he pushed within her, biting down on her hip at the tight heat, burrowing deeper and wriggling experimentally. His senses were on high alert, focused on the spongy section on the top of her passage, curling inside her when her pulse grew more erratic. Wanting to push her higher, he withdrew slightly, only to add a second finger. He ground his teeth when she cried out, his name a prayer on her lips. He kept an even pace at first, making sure to tweak her clit as he thrust as deep as he could reach.

Fingering her brought a heady sense of power, wanting pleasure to consume her – thrilling in knowing _he_ was the cause. His head felt dazed, the restraint coiled in him tightly – wanting to taste her directly.

So he did.

He gripped her thighs, tossing them over his shoulder, laying her spread open before him. Her hands instantly went to his hair, trembling as his breath ghosted over her, his fingers still burrowing deep inside her, driving her insane.

"Gods, _please_ Natsu." She whined, tugging on his matted locks to pull him where she needed him to be. He did not deny her. Saliva gathered on his tongue – not that she needed the extra lubrication, as he brought his mouth down on her, growling when she mewed. He began lapping at her cleft, refocusing on her clit where she reacted most strongly. He sent up a silent thanks that he had managed to find it quickly, somewhat confused at the panicked stories he'd her his guild-mates mutter under their breaths when he had little difficulty. His fingers continued to pound into her while his tongue flicked the nub.

He could feel her heartbeat race even as Lucy tightened her grip on him, her neck straining as she pushed her head back again the pillow – her teeth digging into her lower lip. His own breathing stuttered when he could hear hers shallow - as if she couldn't get pull enough air into her lungs. He braced his arm against her abdomen harder when she tensed against him, her hips squirming as he gauged her reactions to measure his own movements.

Her fingers in his hair began to draw small circles against his temple, causing him to crease his brow before attempting to mimic the circular motion with his tongue on her, leaning in further to suck on it harshly. She cried out immediately, her heels digging into his spine, sweet gathering on her skin as she struggled to breath, grinding down into his mouth.

Natsu hummed, the vibrations striking her core, making her clench around his fingers with a wet squelch – too far gone to be embarrassed. She quickened her motions against his temple, harder and faster. He took the silent queue, his arm jack-hammering as he suckled her clit, his tongue swirling around it furiously – a vague sense in the back of his mind telling him it would be sore in the morning, but it would be worth it to get her off.

Already her pulse was galloping, air wheezing short and fast through her nose as her passage crushed down around him. She didn't scream, instead growing deadly silent as the cord within her snapped. She rose higher, her back arching off the bed, her hold on him nearly painful as she exploded – white hot heat rushing through her limbs as her muscles contracted, her release ripping through her.

Natsu's bruising grip on her thighs loosened as he pulled his fingers from inside her, sticky with her orgasm. He gave one last lazy lap at her core before pulling away, wiping his mouth and the tip of his nose with his forearm before glancing at his hand curiously – bringing his fingers up to taste them experimentally. They were tangy sweet, stronger than the clear liquid he'd tasted earlier. He smacked his lips, enjoying it more than he though he would as he pulled away, resettling in the sheets next to his girlfriend, her chest heaving as one hand lay fisted at the pillow by her head.

 _So drop dead gorgeous._

He slung an arm around her waist, pulling her naked body straight against him, nuzzling her neck.

"How was that?" His baritone made her gut clench in aftershocks. She chuckled breathlessly, attacking his mouth with her own, her tongue delving inside the seam, surprised to taste herself on him.

"Amazing," She whispered against his lips, her left fingers lighting against the faint scruff on his jaw and cheekbones, rough against her skin. Her right drifted lower, past the sinewed muscles, and ridges of his stomach to his shorts – palming the bulge still hidden beneath. "But I shouldn't be the only one to feel good."

Natsu shuddered, gnawing on her lip in retaliation before speaking. "We don't have to go further, I don't want ya to do anything because you think you have to."

She was shaking her head before he ended his sentence. She hooked her leg over his waist, pressing their lower halves flush against each other – feeling his covered erection pulsing against her center, knowing the slighting movement from her would bring her grinding into him.

"I'm not. What you did…it- I want you to feel good too." She bit her lip, watching his expression carefully from beneath her lashes, seeing the colours churning as the emotions clashed in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she moved, bucking into him – the length of him kissing her clit, her juices soaking through his shorts. "Right now, what I want to know is…do you want me?"

He gritted his teeth, breathing uneven as he gripped the leg curled over him. He searched her face, looking for the smallest glimmer of hesitation and found none.

" _Fuck_ yes, I always want you." The deep gravel boiled her blood. He was done waiting, the temptation to give into her was too much – no lingering doubt flickering in his thoughts.

"Good, then…" She faltered, trailing off. Straightening her shoulders, she leaned in. However, instead of kissing him like he expected, Lucy turned, straddling his side. His hands came up immediately to steady her as she continued to stretch over the side of the bed – her slender neck tilted as her gold tresses cascaded down her back, spilling onto his torso. He watched as she pawed at the shelf behind them, yanking open the closest drawer for the gift Levy had given her a few weeks earlier – before they'd left for Crocus.

He ran his hands along her sides soothingly, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as he zeroed in on a crinkling sound. His heart stopped as she pulled out a slim package before slamming the bin closed. She twisted around to settle back down beside him. Lucy swallowed and he could practically see the fluster seeping into her jerky movements as she brought her hand between them, holding the foil between two fingers.

He eyed the condom, his eyes darting from it to her face, a dark flush spreading down to her bust line as she struggled to maintain eye contact. He took it from her carefully, moving slowly before placing it down next to the pillow, tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"You sure?" He murmured, ready to shut it down if necessary – that small package landing heavy on his gut as he realized the immediacy of the situation. She'd thought this through. This wasn't a rash decision on her part.

"Lucy?" He called, when she didn't answer immediately. Her blush deepened, her freckles lost under the rosy hue. However, she was smiling under that nervousness as she nodded quickly in acquiescence – raising herself to press her lips against his, running her tongue against him to ask for entrance and humming in pleasure when he gave it. She flicked against the roof of his mouth, the titillating sensation sparking through him like lava. He pulled back slightly after a few moments, his fingers drafting idle patterns against the skin of her hip. She pouted at him but he didn't stray far. Amused, he spoke against her, the words reverberating through her.

"I need a yes, pretty girl," He purred, his hand curving from her thigh to her ass, grabbing the cheek roughly as he bucked into her, grinding their hips together.

" _Yes_." She drew out, panting slightly as she ground back into him, pulling him closer with the leg secured around his back.

That was all it took.

With that, he pushed her back into the blankets until she was flat on her back, bringing her other leg to straddle around his waist, settling against her. His kiss was brutal and stinging, their lips crashing into each other hard enough to rattle their teeth, but neither was daunted. They were lost in the caress of tongues and heat – their hands everywhere. Natsu's shoved between them to grasp her sensitive breasts, harsh as he plucked at her. Her own dropped to his waistline, tugging on the canvas until it slipped down and he could kick the cumbersome pants and boxers to land where they would.

Then finally, she was able to follow the line of his Adonis belt to the tuft of hair just above his shaft – a shade darker than what she had expected – to the velvety heat she'd felt earlier. She gulped, swallowing tightly at the sight, knowing there was little her books or friends could have done to prepare her for this.

A small part of her worried that this was too fast - that there should be a middle ground here somewhere like Natsu had once suggested that first night he'd kissed her. Still with his mouth hot on her throat and his fingers blazing across her skin, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Because this was _Natsu_. He would never hurt her, never use her, or make her feel small. Because he'd always been there for her when it mattered, he'd never held her back and was always the first to nudge her forward. Because she _trusted_ him, and more than that – he trusted _her_.

Because it wasn't too fast. Not really.

It had been a long time coming: years of smiles and laughs and stolen looks of longing - of subtle words, lingering touches, and a softness to their interactions that had begun to take root when they were on their own. There was something that marked them as _more_.

So no, it wasn't too fast – it was exactly where she wanted to be.

Because it the two of them – it was her and Natsu.

At some point their lives had become so entwined, had become so necessary to the other – that it was as if their very souls had been soldered together permanently.

So she didn't hesitate to reach past him to grab the foil, passing it to him. He paused only briefly, his breathing erratic as he tore the package. She let her hands trail along his corded biceps, loving the heavy weight of them, pressing a kiss to his jaw as he came back to her, sinking between her legs – his cock now covered but slick, gliding along her inner thigh.

He bent down to press his mouth to her collarbone – at the deep red bruise that had already formed there. Something carnal and predatory in him preened at the sight of his mark on her skin. She hissed, mewling and arching into him when he grazed it, fingers clinging to his broad shoulders. His pulse was harried, his breathing uneven as he drank in her expressions, leaning up to nose at her cheek in sudden affection. His stubble scraped against her deliciously before he turned to her ear – nuzzling her.

"I love you." he murmured, voice pitched low as every syllable was drenched with sincerity. He could feel more than hear her mouth the words back to him, feather light against the column of his throat before she grasped at the hairs of his nape to bring him back for a kiss – drinking deeply from him.

His length twitched, sliding low until it settled between her folds, sliding languidly through her heat and soaked lips – building lubrication. She squeezed her eyes tight at the feel, rolling her hips into him as his erection rubbed at the top of her slit, brushing against her clit at every pass. The coil that had sprung in her before began to twist again, the tension boiling in her core – her body singing for release.

Natsu too, was struggling with the sensation as he ground between her sleek folds – the warmth of her so distinct from his own fire, nothing that his own touch could ever produce. His exhale was irregular as his mind flashed to the feeling of his fingers thrusting into her – doing nothing to help the edge of his lust, wanting to be inside her properly without rushing into it.

However, Lucy seemed as eager as himself, bringing a hand down to align him with her center, his next thrust bringing him to catch at her entrance. He inhaled sharply, eyes flying open, pupils dilated as he peered down at her honeyed irises. His neck craning down to rest his temple against hers, his free hand winding with hers to twine their fingers tightly against the pillow by her head.

Then slowly, even so slowly, he pressed in – grinding his teeth as he pushed into her heat – her wet walls swallowing him as he sunk lower with ease. Lucy breath caught, jagged as her heel dug into his ass, keeping him to her. He stretched her further than anything she was used to, more than his fingers and certainly more than any of her own private moments prior. It didn't hurt, they prior foreplay had loosened her up, her core soaking from her own arousal – making the penetration easy. Still, the fullness as he drove down to the hilt stole her oxygen, his head brushing against the back of her sex.

He stayed still for a second, less for her to adjust and more for himself, trying to grow accustomed to the sheath encompassing him, the slightly tremors massaging his member. Taking a deep breath to sustain himself, he withdrew halfway, afraid to slip back out entirely before sliding back into her. Lucy whimpered softly, but he swallowed the sound as he moved, pumping slow and steady. She tried moving with him, off rhythm for a few moments until she matched his pace – her hips rolling him even further into her.

"You are so gods-damned tight." He ground out, increasing his pace before dipping his mouth to her breast, suckling it and doubling her stimulation – wreaking havoc across her body. She bit into his shoulder, drawing red lines across his tanned skin – her own slick with perspiration as she traced his spine.

He shuddered, feeling he clamp down on him when he tweaked her nipple harshly, his canine just short of puncturing. He strained to keep pace while still monitoring her heart rate and breathing. He found her sounds wanton and alluring, but relied on his other senses to help her off the edge before he reached his. He doubted she'd hold it against him, but the feral part of him wanted her to burn with pleasure. He wanted to see her writhe below him and feel her come apart while buried inside her.

Snarling, he drove faster, her thrusts growing shallow but rough – pounding into the back of her womb – tearing a scream from her – her heart clamoring in her ribcage as she clenched around him, her nails breaking skin. He ran his tongue against the side of her bust where the crop of freckles dotted her porcelain complexion – trying to calm himself, transforming his nerves to steel as if he were in the throes of battle.

It was enough for now, but there was no way he'd last long, not with her walls stroking and sucking him in. The sound of their hips slapping against each other floated in the air along with their gasps and groans, the heavy sent of sex thick above it all.

He doubled down, releasing her hand to maneuver her. Lucy yelped as he pressed deep inside her while simultaneously unlocking her ankles from behind him – throwing her left thigh over his shoulder so her hamstring was stretched to maximum capacity. Her other leg remained bent on the mattress. She bit her lower lip in a failed attempt to muffle a cry, tasting copper without feeling the sting. The new position changed the angle of his thrusts, the natural curve of him hitting off center – up and to the left in a way that made her weep. He was spreading her legs while simultaneously contracting her core, every ridge adding friction in the tighter space – pushing them both closer to release.

Feeling her squeeze him, Natsu shook, breathing heavily as he moaned low into her ear. "That's it, Luce." He coaxed, the hand not secured to her waist dropping to her slit, fumbling to find her swollen nub again. Within a few moments he was rubbing it frantically, unable to match the movement with the now blistering tempo of his hips – Lucy struggling to keep up with him but thrusting back into him regardless.

" _Natsu_." She choked on a sob, the feeling overwhelming as she neared the precipice – the pressure almost too much, knowing she would have pulled away if it weren't for his iron grip on her. Feeling her pulse spike up, Natsu's thumb swirled mercilessly against, her – mouthing and teething at her throat as sweet nothings and endearments began flowing from the normally carefree man.

"I know, babe." He moaned, thrusting into her as he felt his erection throb. "Let go."

He paused for a heart-beat, only to begin pumping in faster, harder – almost erratic in his pace as he pounded into her core.

"For me, Luce." He rasped, taking in the measure of her shallow and frenzied breathing, each shorter than the next. "Come for me, pretty girl." He growled, sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder as she arched off the mattress – every inch of them touching as she shattered around him.

Her lungs clenched, leaving her bereft of oxygen as she reached the boiling point.

Her muscles tensed and contracted, her orgasm rushing through her like lighting, igniting her blood until all she could see was white under her lids. Natsu didn't stop as she rode out her release, bucking into her forcefully while his fingers still milked her – elongating her high until she was a whimpering mess beneath him.

Only after she tapped at his hand did he draw away from her clit, wiping it hastily on the sheets before bringing it up to tangle in her flaxen locks. He kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth even as he continued pounding into her – releasing her leg so she could bring them both to lock around his waist. She dug them down into the small of his back to push him further, clenching down on him to bring him to his own peak.

Her fingers combed through his locks as she caught her breath, massaging his temples as she whispered his name against his lips, chanting it softly as his brow clenched – her voice his downfall. A drop of sweat beaded down his jaw and along his neck as he came – his rhythm broken as his cock throbbed, his release hitting him with three final thrusts.

Fire searing through his veins as his arms gave way, dropping his full weight down. Lucy took it easily, wrapping around him as he panted head burrowed beside hers on the pillow.

Their breathing was loud in the quiet of the night, still joined as both of them relaxed – their limbs leaden in the wake of ecstasy.

After a moment, Natsu groaned and rolled off, slipping out of her. He peeled off the condom, tying it off before stretching to toss it in the nearby bin – never leaving her side. Turning back, he collapsed beside her, his arms gathering her up to lie on top of him. She giggled tiredly but didn't resist, resting her head against his pounding heart, legs tangled with his own in the now heavily rumpled sheets.

Lucy snuggled into the crock of his neck as his lazily drew patterns on her shoulder blades. She hummed, content opening her eyes to meet his own – the embers still bright in his irises, his spikes a mess from all her twisting.

"That was…" She started, only for Natsu to interrupt, grinning toothily – his features sly.

"…fucking _brilliant_."

"Well that's one way to put it." She laughed with him, her own smile cheeky as she ran her tongue over her swollen lips. She couldn't help but agree with him, kicking herself that they'd never done this before.

He watched her snickering fondly, taking in her smile and the easy way she curled into him – as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His heart felt like bursting, a calmness in him that he'd never felt before. He wasn't one to wax poetic, nor would he ever be – but he didn't think he'd ever stop wanting her. Lucy was everything – his best friend and partner, and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

"I love you." He blurted out, not thinking of his words as he said them but feeling them all the same. She stopped laughing and turned that smile on him, the lightness of her turning sweet – warm, as she leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too, Natsu." She beamed, her lashes tickling his cheek. He sighed into her, arms winding around her waist as he nosed at her.

"Say it again." He purred, teasing. She sighed, half amused and half exasperated as she played along – knowing she was encouraging a bad habit.

"I love you." She cooed, wrinkling her nose when he swirled his tongue against the bite mark he'd formed on the side of her neck, the skin sensitive.

"Again." He muttered, taking her earlobe between his teeth – his breath ghosting along her.

"Love you." She managed, her eyes falling shut at the ministrations, his lips beginning to trail down to her clavicle.

This time he didn't bother to repeat himself. Instead, he hooked his ankle around hers and flipped them over again, ignoring his girlfriend's yelp and laughing all the while.

As he attacked her neck, his hands crawling down her sides, she had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving the bed anytime soon.

* * *

 **What...what do you mean this is several months late? Gosh guys, sorry for the delay and thank you sooo much for those of you who stuck it out with me!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this extra long penultimate chapter - only an epilogue to go! Please let me know what you thought, I really struggled with keeping things natural and organic. I also wanted something semi-realistic, but for my own selfish reasons I made some things more fantastical - because who wants to read about a fumbling Natsu, really? Anyone agree? No, just me?! (But public service announcement: Sex does not have to hurt the first time, consent is cool, and use protection for goodness sakes!)**

If I can request it, I'd also love it if you could head over to my profile and vote on a poll I'm doing to help me decide which of my projects I should publish next!

 **Also guys, I don't know about you but I'm currently in fairy tail heaven with the new anime season, FT 100 Year Quest Sequel, and the absolutely ridiculously amazing Fairy Tail City Hero spinoff, buddy cop AU that just come out a few days ago. Now I can't wait to read THOSE fan fics.**

 **I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting Boiling Point! The last chapter alone had over 50 reviews and we are sooo close to 600 follows. I literally can't believe it - y'all support has been tremendous and turns me into goo.**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. You 're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _SleepinBeautyK, LadyAmarabelle, P, JustAnotherFan14, Purplemara, YukiMC, TheJSmooth, Serelena, xxdelightfullxx, ThaDesperado64, PrismRootStarlight, foreveranimez, The 0bservanc3, OtherFrost, artistofthemind, , LucyxAnyoneShipper, Leomae2.0, Musing-Zoleta, Lady Of The Sphinx, JAKEDSNAKE, Alithea Volturi, anazpoyo88, MorriganFae, mindmybiz, twizt312, ThayetJade, noseinabook145, Deborahpflover, sarahelle04, MasterGildarts, Valythe, stranger1999, DreamWeaver2121, mautrino, AzmariaMinohi, UnderratedOver, Krimzen, waiting-for-you443, Pepin-Bones, tinytimmytimtim, KingXiitIII, LoveSickSoul, GummySpectrums,_ **and** _lucyheartfilialover360_ **.**

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to respond to all reviews and messages.** **Thanks for reading, Boiling Point will be back for it's finale in 'Sizzle'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

Other Stories: **Check out my Nalu fantasy AU titled "** _The Edge_ **" that I wrote for** _MorriganFae_ **'s birthday! It is based loosely around Beauty & the Beast. If you're interested please check it out! She also wrote me a Fairy Tail fairy tale based off of Cinderella called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **". It is PHENOMENAL, I highly recommend everything else she writes!**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	13. 13 - Sizzle

**Here it is y'all.**

 **The Final Chapter.**

* * *

 _Sizzle – /_ _ˈsizəl / - verb. To burn up or sear with or as if with a hissing sound; excitement_

* * *

The thunder crackled beyond the window, echoing through the glass panes as the dark rolling sky sparked with shards of lightning. The rain shattered on the banks of the canal, the water rocking the boats docked alongside it. It was oddly soothing, the steady drum matching the cadence of their heartbeats, punctured by an occasional deep rumble from the clouds above. Despite the weather, the weak light of morning filtered through, bathing the two figures as they remained curled into each other – their breathing soft as they were pulled from sleep.

Natsu sighed, eyes blinking blurrily as he inhaled – petrichor and jasmine swirling together as they flooded his senses. He stretched against the cotton sheets, blankets rumpled and half dangling off the edge of the bed. He was lying on his stomach, one arm propping up the pillow while the other was bound around the blonde tangled at his side.

He smiled, jade eyes fond as he took in the slope of her jaw and lips, hidden under her messy locks from where she was tucked into him. Lucy's hands were trapped between them, one leg lazy hooked over his – her cold toes brushing against his calves. Too comfortable to move, the dragon slayer snuggled further into her, his grip around her waist tightening to haul her closer – fingers catching on the oversized shirt she'd slipped on in the early hours of the morning. She'd pilfered it from him when he'd gotten up to change and had refused to return it.

Natsu breathed deeply, his smile stretching into something predatory. As much as he enjoyed the feel of her bare skin, there was just _something_ about waking up to seeing her in his clothes, the smoky scent of _him_ lingering on her.

He could get used to that.

His eyes flickered down when his partner squirmed, her nose burrowing into his chest when he rolled over to his side to face her. He chuckled, voice gruff from sleep as he caught a lock of her hair, curling the golden strands between his fingers – admiring the way it glinted in the hazy light. He gave it a slight tug, biting his lip in amusement when Lucy whined, pinching his bicep in retaliation.

"Morning sleepyhead." He crooned, the timber of his voice sending a shiver down the girl as the last vestiges of slumber fled from her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tight, her lashes tickling his flesh.

"Too tired." She mumbled. Though now that she was awake, it was harder to ignore the sounds of the storm outside – the air charged and sizzling.

"Oh yeah? Ran you ragged last night?" He snickered, waggling his brows salaciously when she glanced up at him – her nose scrunching as she rolled her eyes groggily.

She maneuvered her hand free, bringing it up to poke his dimples. "I _will_ kick you out." She threatened mutely. With her face flushed and cheeks puffed, hair still matted and wild from sex – he thought she looked adorable.

He could get used to that too.

Catching her fingers with his own, the fire mage weaved them together – pinning her while simultaneously closing the distance between them. He let his other hand drift to her waist, skating across the creamy expanse of her thigh and up her bare hip – bypassing it to curve at base of her spine.

Her response to him was instantaneous, her breath stuttering to a halt.

Natsu craned his neck so he could speak by the shell of her ear, his teeth scraping at the delicate spot just behind it – marveling at how she arched into his touch. His stomach twisted as his blood ran molten. The sound of her whimper echoed in his mind as the evening before played through his head.

"Then I'll give you a reason to make me stay." He growled, leaning down to take her lobe into his mouth.

Lucy gasped, her heel pressing into him as she buried her face into his neck. She could feel his pulse spike when her lips grazed his throat – glad to know she affected him as much as he did her. She hummed, placing a kiss along his jaw before trailing her free hand along the line of his clavicle, tracing the indents of his sternum and the hard ridges of his abdomen. His muscles clenched at the caress, jumping as the pad of her thumb brushed the happy trail disappearing below his boxers.

His hiss was guttural, igniting pleasure between her legs as he ducked, his mouth capturing her own and forcing it open – drinking in her moans hungrily. She tried to remind herself to breathe through her nose even as he dropped his hold to squeeze her ass – her underwear abandoned somewhere on the floor.

She broke away from his mouth, Natsu obliging her only to drop to her throat – laving his tongue at the bruise he'd worked into her porcelain skin the night before, giving it a harsh suck when she dipped her hand under his briefs.

"I thought you were tired." He wheezed, teeth grinding when she made contact with his already half-hard member, blood rushing south quickly as she worked him over. She brushed her thumb over his slit, smearing the precum down his shaft as he bucked into her.

"I was, but I'm also hungry." Her whisper jolted him as she kissed the corner of his mouth, stretching just out of his reach when he tried claiming her pout with his own. She tittered before fluttering her lashes at him, caramel simmering in those fawn eyes. She was smiling up at him, taking in the way his corded muscles tensed.

"Did ya want to go grab breakfast at the guild then?" He managed, his thoughts scattered as she pumped him once, twice – far more confident than she had been twenty-four hours ago.

She shook her head, voice tantalizing as she increased the pressure of her strokes. She opened her mouth, testing the words out carefully – gearing up to try something new. "It's raining too hard to go outside. Besides, I had something _else_ in mind."

Natsu gulped, his throat constricting as the slight nervousness lighting her features faded, only to be overtaken by determination – promising trouble.

He nearly whined when she released him, only to blink rapidly when she began to pull away from his grip. He furrowed his brows, squeezing her once in question before allowing her to retreat. Lucy just smirked at his confusion, running her tongue along her lower lip as she slunk low. His inhaled sharply as she pushed him flat on his back, her hair tickling him as it spilled across his chest. Her mouth began trailing down, her hands braced against his hipbones, nails digging into the sensitive skin on either side of his toned thighs as she shoved his boxers down to his knees.

"Wh– _at_ are you doing." He gritted, fangs biting into his lip until he could taste the faint tang of copper. He raised himself up on his elbows while dropping a hand to her silken locks. He gathered them into a messy knot at the base of her neck, clearing them from her face – wanting to see those eyes, lost in their lust filled haze as she kissed the side of his ribs.

"Didn't I say? I'm _hungry_." She cooed, false innocence gilding her speech.

She didn't give him a moment to relax before she reached her destination. Mavis help him, they hadn't done _this_ during any of their rounds last night.

Gripping his base tightly, she brought her tongue out to run along the side of his cock, her saliva leaving him slick as she twisted her fingers to spread the lubrication, licking the vein pulsing on the underside.

"Oh my gods." He breathed, fisting at her hair as he fought to control his raging heartbeat, panting slightly at the sight of her. She glanced up with those wide eyes, not breaking contact as her tongue circled his tip, lapping at his slit. She mewled at the flavor of him salty and musky – stronger here than elsewhere on his skin. The texture was strange, not bad but different.

"You feel so good, _Natsu_." She groaned, and she wasn't lying – but the way his pupils constricted, his irises dark and dangerous, set her blood on fire. The heady confidence was worth it as he snarled at her words, his hips thrusting upwards involuntarily. He tugged at her scalp again when she continued to lick him, one hand gliding down his shaft while the other massaged his balls carefully the way he'd shown her the evening prior.

"Holy fuck!" He rasped, his heels digging into the mattress, every muscle in his bond coiled tightly. When she returned to the head, her tongue swirling in tight circles, the friction became too much.

" _Please,_ Lucy."

Her eyes flashed up to his. She paused, her tongue giving him one last swipe before widening her lips, taking him into her mouth.

He swore, a filthy string of curses streaming from him as the hot wet orifice engulfed him. Her jaw strained to take as much of him in as possible, pumping what she couldn't with her hand, letting the saliva fall to coat the rest of him. She bobbed on him experimentally, repeating the motion when his grip on her tightened. Natsu was a mess above her, his legs felt like jelly even as the blood roared in his ears, sparks spotting his vision as he zeroed in on the feel of Lucy's mouth and tongue swallowing him.

At this rate, he wouldn't last long.

He was thick and scalding, stretching her lips as the tip of him brushed against the back of her throat – instantly triggering her gag reflex. She coughed slightly, her cheeks hollowing out as she accidentally brought him too deep.

Red flushed her cheeks, her jaw already a bit sore. She heard a broken chuckle from above her, warm fingers combing through her hair comfortingly, massaging the back of her neck.

"That feels amazing, but I rather you didn't force yourself to choke." Natsu breathed, his words playful even as she could see the strain in his features to keep from thrusting into her. He twitched slightly as she hummed, the vibrations coursing through him as she released him with a pop – not going far.

"I can't help it, you barely fit." She said honestly, thoughtlessly.

Natsu blinked at her slowly. Her spine stiffened as the words clicked, about to stammer when he growled, the sound tearing through her as he yanked her up his back up his body, smashing his lips against hers, _hard_.

He twisted, flipping them over in one fluid motion, pressing her down into the sheets as her head sank back into her pillow. She cried out, arching into him, her hands clambering to his shoulders. He settled between her thighs, her legs squeezing him close even as he was careful not to slip inside her. His fingers clenched her hair, tangled tightly to keep her to him. He pushed past her lips, his tongue dominating hers. He furrowed his brows at the bitter taste of himself, feeling his length throb at the image of her below him and sucking his cock. That wasn't a vision he was likely to forget anytime soon.

Taking a shuddering breath, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"The things you say," he muttered, shaking his head as if in disbelief. "You're killing me here, Luce."

She nosed at him, pulling his lip between her teeth – drawing out a hiss as he ground down against her inner thigh. Her heartbeat was erratic as she watched him in awe, the jade clashing with the amber in his eyes. Her fingers trailed along the scar on his neck as he leaned into her touch. "You really do love it, don't you?" She marveled, a shudder crawling through her at the smoldering look he gave her – a fanged grin plastered across his face.

"What? Hearing my girl talk dirty and compliment my dick? Yeah." He snorted, teething at her earlobe as his deep tenor rumbled through her. "I like it."

She squirmed, her hips bucking into his as he kissed down her jaw again, latching onto her pulse.

"I wasn't talking dirty." She denied, flushing as one of her partner's hands snaked below her shirt, thumbing the underside of her breast, his callouses rough against the delicate spot.

"My bad, you're right. You were just talking about how big and thick I am." He purred, lips brushing against the column of her throat. "I wouldn't wanna stress out that pretty pink mouth of yours with it. Not when I know how to use it to make you cum instead."

Lucy gasped, her abdomen clenching at his words despite herself – a rush a desire flooding her system. That reservation, that hesitation that had coloured Natsu's actions towards her these past few weeks was gone. There was an easiness in the way he talked to her – carefree and blithe, as if being with her like this was the most natural thing in the world. In a way, she guessed it was. He had always teased her, gleefully feeding off her reactions – it shouldn't surprise her that he would retain that deviant streak even as their relationship evolved.

That was fine, she would just have to give as good as she got. After all, if there was anything that lit a fire under her boyfriend, it was when she went toe-to-toe with him. Swallowing thickly, she screwed her courage to the sticking place.

"Prove it." She exhaled.

He paused.

He was peering up at her from his coral fringe, his shoulders flexing as he held himself above her, head canted to the side. Her fingers were shaking as she reached out to encircle his wrist bringing his attention up from where he'd been lavishing her collarbone.

She guided his hand down her body, bringing it to cup at the apex of her thighs – allowing him to feel exactly what he did to her.

His breathing stopped, his eyes arresting as they shifted between shades, as storming as the sky beyond.

"Show me, or are you all talk?" She goaded, her breath hiccuping at growl that ripped out of him. She cried out as his long fingers sunk into her without warning, not needing to prep her as they curled them inside her, scraping against her tender walls. Lucy arched off the bed, grinding into his touch as she raked her nails against the corded planes of his back.

Natsu bent low, speaking against the shell of her ear. "I'm going to make you forget your own _name_."

With that, his hand came up – capturing her chin and smashing his mouth against hers – relentless and feral.

As she struggled to breathe, her heart thundering in her ribcage at his ministrations, Lucy couldn't help but agree.

* * *

By the time they left the bed, the dark clouds were receding – the sun breaking through and shining along the streets of Magnolia. It hung high in the sky, the morning bleeding into the afternoon – the bright rays reflecting over the numerous puddles as the city slowly came back to life.

Wearing her knee-high boots – Lucy splashed her soles in the shallow pools, grinning as the dragon slayer beside her wrinkled his nose when she got his feet wet. It was his fault for wearing sandals, and it wasn't like he didn't routinely do the same to get a rise out of her. Her long blonde hair was coiled in a loose braid and slung over one shoulder, swinging lazily as she checked his hip with her own.

He watched her through dilated pupils, bright and cheerful as he rolled his eyes at her – kicking some of the water her way to drench the brown leather. She huffed, punching his bicep as she tried to pull away. He grabbed her hand before she could move too far, entwining their fingers. His incisors poked through his lips at her look of distaste, amusement painting his angular features.

She settled next to him reluctantly, pouting. "You're so mean."

He snorted, the dark fabric of his jacket scrunching as he rolled his shoulders. He squeezed her hand tightly before pitching his voice up an octave in a poor imitation of her own. "Kettle black, babe."

She giggled at that, the sound tinkling as a small smile crept up on her despite herself when he threw the phrase at her. She swung their connected hands back and forth, enjoying the momentum as they began crossing an overpass, waving idly at some of the fisherman on the canal. "You said that before too, you know."

Natsu canted his head towards her, one brow raised as he waited for her to continue – his rosy spikes messier than normal. "You keep calling me babe and pretty girl, and…stuff." She finished lamely, her throat feeling dry as she saw the glitter of mischief in those emerald orbs.

He stopped then, using his hold on her to drag her closer, leaning against the stone wall of the bridge. She allowed it easily, putting up a hand to rest against his chest to balance herself, his heartbeat a steady drum against her splayed palm. Keeping their hands together, Natsu looped the other around her waist loosely, rotating them so she stood in front of him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his baritone reverberating through her and curling her toes – still raspy from their earlier activities. She shook her head once to clear it.

"No, it's just different. You don't normally ask permission for stuff like this either. Remember Luigi?" She said wryly. He bit back a chuckle, his canines digging into his lower lip. He raised their conjoined hands when he noticed a lock of her hair had come undone, pushing it behind her ear with the back of his knuckles – enjoying the rouging of her cheeks at the contact.

"I'm working on it. Besides, I don't care if anyone calls you Luigi – but I'll sure as hell have a problem if someone else starts calling you babe." He grinned, resting his elbow behind him, his fingers drumming on her side, playing with the hem of her shirt. It still amazed him that he could touch her so casually.

She fidgeted at the feel of his heated index trailing on the bare skin of her stomach but wouldn't withdrawing as long as he didn't start veering too far north or south. "Cana and Loke call me that all the time." She reminded, gnawing on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his irritated expression.

"Not in front of me they ain't." He growled, his fingers tightening on her before slackening as he remembered those spots might still be a bit tender from his prior _enthusiasm_. Lucy just snickered, drawing random swirls along his collar, occasionally brushing against the fluffy tassels of his scarf.

"Jealous dragon, aren't you?"

"Damn straight, pretty girl." He winked, the endearment falling from his lips naturally – like a claim. Not that he would really do anything serious if someone _was_ flirting with his girlfriend, she was more than capable of handling herself. Besides, he trusted her. He'd only step in if she needed it – and Mavis help the fucker who pushed it that far.

"Alright, enough chitchat. Let's get going Lucy!"

"Fine, but you've got to promise to behave when we get to the guild!" She admonished, tapping on the hand he still had just under her top. He grunted before straightening, pushing off the side as he towed her forward.

"Psshhh. You love it – think of all the new material I've given you for your book." He prodded, smirking roguishly as he glanced down at her, tugging on her hand until she fell into step with him – making their way towards Fairy Tail.

She rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were a bit red as she thought back to the night he'd read her final chapter aloud to her. He'd pressed her back against the plaster, looming over her with fire crackling in his eyes, arms caging her in before he kissed her senseless.

She took a fortifying breath.

He was right, after all. She had a feeling _those_ sorts of scenes were going to become much easier to write. She wasn't in a place deny it, but she wasn't about to admit it to him either. His ego didn't need any stroking. Instead she used the subject as a pivot point.

"I'm actually getting pretty close to finishing off _Adventures of Iris_." She told him, running her thumb over his knuckles absently as they walked. "Levy promised to give it one last look through before I send it off to Jason. He said he'd forward it to Sorcerer Weekly's partner publishing house."

She looked up when he squeezed her hand, a smile stretching across his face. "That's great Luce, they'd be crazy not to take you."

She ran her tongue along her front teeth, poking at the inside of her cheek as a tinge of nerves clouded her features. "You think? I'm afraid it won't be good enough."

He shook his head emphatically, chin raised as he looked ahead, pulling her out of the way of an oncoming puddle to prevent her from reigniting a splash fight. "Please, they'll take one look before the realize you're the best. Before you know it, they'll be throwing awards at your feet."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners, the butterscotch within sweet as she grinned, a skip returning to her step. "I doubt that, but thanks."

They continued on in silence for a few moments, passing by the Kardia Cathedral. As they got closer to the guild, only a street away, Lucy seemed to waver – sighing weakly. Natsu cocked his head, brow furrowing at the sound. He squeezed her hand again. "You good?"

She glanced up at him through her lashes, seeing the question for what it was. _Are we good?_ Not missing his subtle glance at their entwined fingers. She nodded firmly, picking up speed until they were just outside the hall.

"Let's do this." She gave him a small smile. He snickered, pressing a brief kiss to the top of her head before dragging her along – hauling open the doors.

"We made it back alive!" He hollered, snagging everyone's attention front and center. The chaotic noise fell silent, the conversations at the tables pausing as their guildmates zeroed in on their faces, dropping instantly to their linked hands.

You could hear a pin drop in the subsequent quiet.

Lucy grimaced, fighting the urge to hide behind the fire mage at their intense focus. Then a voice in the back piped up, ringing clear through the hall.

"I told you! They _loovvveeeeeee_ each other." Happy cried out, darting up into the air, moving in two tight corkscrews as he hovered over the bar – flapping a paw in their direction as his whiskers twitched at Mira. The silver-haired beauty's jaw dropped before squealing, high pitched as she clapped her hands together.

That was all it took to break the spell, chaos erupting all around them.

Lucy groaned, giving into her previous wish, ducking halfway behind Natsu, though she was careful not to release her hold on him. Oh gods, this was going to be just as bad as she thought.

Leave it to their friends to be drama queens.

She was _so_ getting back at that cat.

Cana was the first to reach them, the woman surprisingly swift despite the drunken wobble to her steps – hauling Happy behind her by his tail: the traitorous feline squawking all the while. She was followed quickly by the Strauss sisters and Elfman before the rest of the gaggle swarmed in. Only the newer members, who didn't know them well, stayed seated. Juvia, Gray and Levy also approached albeit more sedately, trailed by Gajeel and a timid blunette. Wendy looked pink in the cheeks while the older dragon slayer beside her leered as if he'd smelled something bad – the piercings in his face warping comically.

Natsu just scoffed at his expression, glancing between Redfox and Levy – resisting the urge to comment.

The brunette stopped directly before them, holding out the upside down exceed who was half giggling and half crying. She shook him once, causing Natsu to blink – returning his attention to her. He had his feet planted firmly, Lucy coiling around his left arm as she was a partial step behind him – apparently using him as a human shield. He wasn't nearly as perturbed as she was, but then again, she hadn't grown up with this lot either.

"Well, is he telling the truth?" Cana demanded. Her free hand rested on her jutted hip, her foot tapping impatiently when they didn't respond right away.

Lucy mumbled something unintelligible, too garbled for even a dragon slayer's hearing to make out. Their friend grunted.

"You and pinky there. It's official? Levy's been sitting smug all morning but refused to confirm or deny anything." Her pixie sized mage was indeed grinning, a manic gleam in her eyes as she waggled her brows. The fortune teller glowered before waving over to Gray. He'd managed to lose his shirt but had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. "Then this idiot's been spreading nonsense about you being hypnotized. What's the deal girl?"

The blonde ignored Natsu's angry grumble at hypnotism accusation, focusing instead on the question laid at her feet. She scuffed her boot on the hard wood floors, glancing around at the eager faces watching them.

She cleared her throat before beginning slowly, "You mean are we dat—"

She was instantly interrupted.

"I mean are you together, official? Shagging? Doing the dirty? The horizontal tango, _fu_ —"

Mira took that moment to interject before the drunkard could really get into it. "Oh my, how wonderful. Another wedding!"

Beside her, Lisanna sighed, palming her face at her sister's dreamy eyes. "Err, maybe not that yet…" However, she was unheeded as the cacophony increased – the rumours growing stranger and more ridiculous by the second.

Natsu barked a laugh, not looking at his guildmates so much as watching the expressions play off of Lucy's face. She was waffling, trying to mitigate their expectations with her hands waving frantically in front of her. To stop her blathering, he turned on his heel, grabbing her shoulders to spin her to face him. Placing one hand at the small of her back, he brought the other to tilt her chin up to him before kissing her square on the lips.

That shut them up.

Feeling her melt into him, the tension in her giving way – he swept her down in a deep dip. A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere as he drew the moment out, letting them get lost in the touch – anchoring the panicking girl in his arms. When he pulled back, Natsu grinned at her heavy-lidded gaze, lips still parted softly as he winked at her. He put her back on her feet steadily as she blushed deeply, the blood pooling in her cheeks as the world snapped back into place around them. Keeping one arm around her waist, he let the other go behind his head in a casual motion – turning to their guildmates nonchalantly.

"That answer your question?"

It was a free for all after that: people calling in bets and checking the calendar, pulling out a spreadsheet Lucy swore she had never seen before from seemingly nowhere. A few feet away, Levy was cackling that she found out first only for Happy to challenge her claim. They were swarmed as the blonde glanced over to her partner. He gave a half-hearted shrug of apology, but his fanged grin was unrepentant. She sighed, bemused.

Well, Natsu had never been known for subtlety.

So much for easing into it.

* * *

A few hours later found them seated at one of the tables, the remnants of a late lunch pushed to the side as they chatted together – finally released from the clutches of the rabble. Natsu had just returned to her as Erza had gone to grab another drink, sinking down onto the bench beside her with a clank. He sighed, throwing his arm around her shoulder before burying his nose into her flaxen locks. She hummed, hand resting on his thigh as she breathed in his scent – smoky and earthen like a summer storm.

"Hey Lucy, there's a really cool job request on the board that I think we'd be perfect for." He told her, an excitement underlying his voice. She canted her head, knowing what that tone meant. Any job that got him fired up was one that would press them to their limits – or reward them with food.

Either or, really.

She leaned back just enough that he was forced to lift his head, his face now visible to her. His lips were pressed together, eyes wide and hopeful. She cracked her neck, wavering. "Oh yeah? I'm actually kind of tired, Natsu. We just returned from back-to-back missions, give me a week before we rush out again?"

He nodded, waving his hand in partial dismissal, indicating a misunderstanding. "Sure, but that's not what I meant."

She tilted her head back further, honeyed irises flickering across his features in curiosity. "What _do_ you mean then?"

He grinned, straightening in his seat. His tanned hand gripped the wooden grain of the table as he braced his forearm against it, swerving towards her fully. "Upstairs, past the S-class bulletin – you know, the one past the extra storage room? Gildarts told me about this request and—"

"—Wait, wait, wait. Beyond S-class? And one _Gildarts_ already took?" She questioned, dumbfounded when he nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to speak again. She quickly moved to cut him off, bringing her palm to settle over his on the table. "Meaning it's a quest that he couldn't complete…are you talking about the _hundred years quest_?" She squeaked.

"Why on Earthland would we want to do that! Makarov won't give us permission for that." She whined, not encouraged by the fact that his face hadn't lost its confident glint.

"Nah, leave Gramps up to me – I'll wear him down eventually." He dismissed, head already craning as if he could find the old man hiding nearby. Lucy's mouth opened and closed as she scrambled for an explanation for why this was a bad idea.

"Still though, if Gildarts couldn't do it – how the hell would we pull it off?" She beseeched. Natsu paused, turning down to focus back on her, dark eyes shadowed and unreadable. He turned his hand so his wrist was facing up, twining his warm fingers with hers.

"Cause we're a team. You, me, Erza, Wendy – even ice dick. If anyone can do it, we can." He told her, voice serious.

Her heart warmed at the thought, knowing how much faith he put in them all. He trusted them all with his life: they were a family. Sensing some of her resistance diminishing, he ran his thumb across her knuckles, nudging her arm with his to make her look at him.

"Besides, the mission is outside of Ishgar, up in Giltena. It'll give us a chance to travel and you said that Aquarius' key could reform on any—"

"—continent." She finished for him, pupils blown wide in awe and fondness.

Lucy smiled, large cider-bronzed eyes melting him like butterscotch before she threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his pulse point softly as she burrowed her face into the hollow of his throat, nuzzling into him when he pulled her in close to his body. "Thanks, Natsu."

She didn't bother to say anything else, she didn't need to.

To know that he had been paying attention to her that night, that his promise had meant something – that he hadn't just offered it in comfort… That he meant to _keep_ it. She shouldn't have doubted him. Of course, he'd prioritize her and offer them up for something as insane as the hundred years quest. Her reluctance all but disappeared at that.

It was a foregone conclusion that it would be hard, that it would be dangerous – but when hadn't it been? Still, Natsu would never put them in harms way if he didn't think they could handle it. She trusted him.

If he believed in them, so would she.

After all, Natsu Dragneel was not an idiot.

Sure, he was hard headed and hyperactive to a fault. He could be childish, whiny, and brash. He was often oblivious to basic social norms – but she blamed that on his lack of human contact as a kid. There was a part of him that had always been a bit wild, and she saw no reason whatsoever to change that.

It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place.

 _Fin?_

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **Oh my gosh, I feel so emotional!**

 **Thank you to all of you who have come along with me on this crazy journey. I started Boiling Point exactly one year ago and am so excited to share the conclusion with you today - I really hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought. Did you enjoy the wrap up, what were your favourite parts of the story? Your comments really kept me going through all of it, and made me a stronger writer at the end.**

If I may, I'd also like to appeal to anyone who has been a silent supporter thus far and hasn't commented yet, or for those of you who have found this story after it was completed. I'd still love to hear from you - in a review or just a PM! I always respond to feedback, and it means the world to me - even past this final chapter!

 **I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting Boiling Point! As of today, this story has over 400 reviews and favourites, along with over 600 followers. I literally can't believe it - I never imagined such a positive response when I began Boiling Point last year.**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers. Thank you to** _X-x-Forgotten-Dreams-x-X, Duchixx, kim-stxtches, Deborahpflover, noseinabook145, foreveranimez, AzmariaMinohi, Leomae2.0, Supergirl20155, Raelin Thaon, valerioux, JAKEDSNAKE, mautrino, The 0bservanc3, sarahelle04, DreamWeaver2121, Dark Shining Light, Daisy73, MasterGildarts, Fireabovefirebelow, waiting-for-you443, the-clumsy-one, stranger1999, UnderratedOver, TheJSmooth, WingsRider_ **and** _YukiMC_ **who has reviewed every single chapter from the beginning!**

 **I'd also like to thank** _MorriganFae_ **was has been a tremendous support as I worked on this fic, as well as all my other ones as well. She's amazing, you should definitely check out her stuff!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you join me on my next Fairy Tail adventures!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

 **PS: Find me on Tumblr or Twitter for the latest on Boiling Point and my spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**

* * *

 **New Projects Note:**

 **I currently have an ongoing Nalu fic called** The Edge **which I'm prioritizing finishing. Then I will also be simultaneously releasing three new stories in the next month due to popular demand and my own inability to chose. I tried to stick with just one, and I couldn't!**

 **They include the following:**

 _ **Departure -** Fairy Tail -_ _Nalu_ \- Natsu has been by her side for years - her faithful guard and the man she was never supposed to fall in love with. Lucy is bound by duty and custom, promised to another - yearning for freedom outside the confines of her grandfather's court. So when the drums of war throw the kingdom into disarray, they make their move – consequences be damned. _Starcrossed Lovers Historical Fantasy._

 _ **Miraculous -** Fairy Tail -_ _Nalu_ \- In the daytime, Natsu was the rambunctious son of a mechanic and Lucy was the elegant daughter of a world class curator. She was in love, but he was oblivious. At night, they donned their masks - fighting side by side to protect the streets of Magnolia. He was crazy for her, but she rebuked his advances. They were best friends. They were strangers. They were Lady Bug and Chat Noir. _Super Hero Crossover._

 _ **Helix -** Fairy Tail -_ _Nalu_ \- As their nation is threatened by outside forces, a soldier and a spy make a reluctant alliance when they are discovered to be a helix pair. A _hex_ mutation in their genetic code gives them the ability to harness untapped potential - but it requires synchronization with a compatible partner. Unfortunately, working together was more than either of them bargained for. _Enemies to Lovers Sci-fi Future Fic._

* * *

 **Check out a Sneak Peak of Helix Below:**

 _Chapter 1 Excerpt - Alpha_

The evening was sweltering as he dragged a breath of air through his lungs – hot and humid. The hair at his nape was sticky, sweat beading his neck and dampening the collar of his stuffy leather jacket. His shoulders flexed under the impeccably tailored fabric, the diagonal zip undone at the front to reveal a plain white shirt. He was hunched over a glass of whiskey, forearms braced against the wooden bar top as he drew idles swirls in the condensation forming on his coaster.

Normally he reveled in the heat, but Hargeon was another beast altogether – the seaport was known for its punishing weather.

His temple was furrowed in concentration, a scowl plastered across his lean face as his rosy fringe shaded his eyes – hiding the faint indentation of a missing piercing through his left brow.

 _"Could you look a little less miserable, flame-brain?"_

Natsu's grimace deepened, fingers reaching up to tug at his ear to straighten the communication lacrima concealed below his hairline.

"Shut up, ice dick." He murmured quietly, jaw tight as he tried to concentrate on his surroundings without drawing too much attention. The establishment he found himself in was plush and decadent – classic mahogany paneling and espresso upholstery – thick with the scent of cigars and alcohol.

He wriggled his nose, the spiced tobacco irritating his sinuses. It did nothing to help his present mood.

 _"Behave boys."_ The female voice was sharp despite the static of the radio, leaving no room for argument. _"Captain, the informant said the suspects would be here at the top of the hour. You just have to sit tight a little longer."_

"Why can't I just storm in after they arrive?" He grumbled, bringing his drink to his lips. The amber liquid burned down his throat pleasantly. "I don't see why I gotta dress like some stogie."

There was a snort on the other side of the receiver, followed by a thump and a yelp. The pinkette bit back a laugh before Erza returned on the line. _"Because we don't know exactly who we're expecting – we don't want to give up our own operative and blow our cover for a small fry."_

Natsu sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as he resigned himself to his fate. Besides, despite his deviant streak, he wasn't one to disobey direct orders from his commanding officer.

"Yes ma'am." He responded before looking up and scanning the lounge once more. He might as well attempt to blend in properly, and it would be strange for him to sit there without a drink – even if he had no intention of downing it. With that in mind, he raised his hand to hail the barista, a fanged grin settling onto his features as he ordered a refill before closing his tab.

He held up his right wrist obligingly as the woman scanned the barcode tattooed just below his pulse point. Her smile faltered as his name came into view, the army insignia flashed next to it on her screen as her eyes flickered over to his own. Natsu just met her gaze evenly, onyx irises shadowed in the dark room. She said nothing, choosing instead to return to polishing glasses on the far side of the counter.

There weren't many other patrons in the saloon – despite its luxurious décor, it was tucked within a side alley of a seedier neighborhood. It wasn't quite a harborside tavern, but it was still a far cry from the glass and chrome pubs in the city center.

In his peripheral, Natsu counted three men chatting idly a few meters away. Likely petty criminals, but not who he was looking for. He'd leave them for the civilian police, knowing it fell under their jurisdiction. He fought back the scowl he could feel twisting his lips – if he had his way, this entire mission would be left up to the local law enforcement as well. However, the decision came from above his pay grade.

The Brigadier had framed the Grimoire Syndicate as a military target, and there was no arguing with him.

It was a lazy evening, the sunset just visible from the windows on the western wall. The quiet was broken when the main door creaked open, tuscan rays spilling through the entryway. He blinked against the sudden light, pupils constricting as he took in the newcomer.

His breath instantly left him in one big gust, his heart in his throat.

She was ravishing.

She approached the bar on silver stilettos, her balance impeccable as his eyes unconsciously traced up the expanse of her long legs. The dress she wore was floor-length with a slit high at the top of her thigh – the midnight material stark and structured. There were two symmetrical geometric cutouts at her waist, enticing bronzed skin peeking through her Cleopatra neckline – another jagged mesh opening visible by her left collar.

She passed by him, turning his head as he watched her sit with knees crossed, the slit of her skirt leaving them exposed. His pulse jumped as he took in the naked back, partially concealed by the elegant gold curls cascading between her shoulder-blades.

He swallowed thickly, as he tore his gaze away from her – cursing internally at his misfortune. It figured that a woman like her would saunter in while he was still on duty.

 _Shit luck_.


End file.
